


Misericorde to the Heart

by SiroGoddess



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fix-It, Nadalind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 52,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiroGoddess/pseuds/SiroGoddess
Summary: This was originally a fix-it fic to save Nick's mom and Henrietta. Nadalind story. (Almost) Everyone lives! Continues from S04E20: "You Don't Know Jack" when Nick takes Adalind to Bud's house. You may need to have finished the series to understand everything. Spoilers. (Rating is a just in case)





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, and most obviously not Grimm or its characters. Some story concepts may have been borrowed and adapted unintentionally or intentionally from other fictions, books, tv shows, movies, religions, geography, history, theology, etc. This is what happened when I ran out of Nadalind stories to read.

WARNING!!!  THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION (no beta)

Author’s Note:  
This was originally fix-it fic to save Nick’s mom and Henrietta. It sort-of got away from me.  
i.e. I took canon and chopped it up and kicked it until it made me happy.  
Also, I did NOT throw Juliette or Sean for that matter into the metaphorical meat-grinder, just Nickette, repeatedly. Okay, I may have kicked them a bit, but they’re happy-ish by the end.

I am very unsure about this whole -ness! This writing business ‘n stuffs! Please tell me if its crap or too slow or boring etc.

Formatting hurts....

General Notes:  
Hexenbiest and Zauberbiest are used as both singular and plural nouns. (I don’t speak German)  
_Italics – thoughts or memories_  
**Bold – quotes from TV series  
** “separated dialogue” – telephone conversations

* * *

** Chapter 1  
May 2nd – Just after midnight **

**_“Does anybody know where Juliette is?”_ **

It was hours ago that Rosalee had asked the question. Despite how tired she was, Adalind couldn’t help but think that Nick was wrong saying, **_“No.”_**

Now, as she laid on her side in the borrowed bed, Adalind remembered why she came back to Portland. Diana. In her haste to secure her own safety, with the threat of Prince Kenneth’s betrayal, she’d lost sight of that.

 ** _“It's surprising how quickly betrayal becomes a viable option, given the right circumstances…_** **_what will Juliette do when she finds out that you and Nick are having a love child?”_**

The real question was, who told Juliette about her baby? Hell, who paid for her bail? Kenneth. That was the reason for her flight in the first place. She knew he was going to do it.

**_“She might know how to get in touch with Nick's mother, and now that she's a Hexenbiest, there's no telling how this has affected her relationship with the Grimm.  
I can't imagine it's good, which is probably why she's coming after you. She blames you for what happened. This could well turn out to our advantage.”_ **

Juliette had been the target from the beginning. Adalind even went after Juliette before she got her ass handed to her at Nick’s house. It was her meeting with Henrietta that knocked her off course.

**_“We have to get to Juliette!”_ **

That had been her argument to Victor months ago. Get to Juliette to get in contact with Kelly Burkhardt. Now that she’d defected, Adalind realized the imminent jeopardy she inadvertently put her firstborn in. In her desperation she’d given the royal family the knowledge of how to acquire Diana, and now with her pregnancy she gave them the means as well.

Now that she was on the other side of the fence, yet again, Adalind realized that Diana had been safest with Kelly after all.

Until now.

“What have I done?” Maybe Sean was right not to trust her with Diana’s safety. A tear rolled onto the borrowed pillow. Sleep wouldn’t be easy tonight.

* * *

  **May 2 nd – Around 8 AM **

The sun was warm and bright. It was beautiful in early May, in Portland… in the graveyard, digging up her mother.  
  
As Adalind stepped back from her little post mortem heart to heart, Sean and Monroe stepped forward to handle logistics. Adalind, careful not to get her stilettos stuck in the grass, made her way over to Rosalee.

“Rosalee?” She spoke softly as they watched the men give direction. When the Fuchsbau turned to her, she let out a deep breath and continued. “…You were right.”

“About what?” came the cautious reply.

“Diana was better off with Kelly than with me.” It hurt to say aloud.

“I know.”

“I just wish that I was with them too.” Adalind choked a bit on that one. Rosalee noticed and her eyes softened.

“I know.” There wasn’t more that Rosalee could add. She felt bad, but she wasn’t stupid. Nothing about their reasoning or their actions that time had been in any way sympathetic to the new mother. Nor had they changed. Even now, she wasn’t sure if Adalind made the best mother.

* * *

  **May 2 nd – Around 10 AM **

Later, Monroe, Rosalee and Adalind were working on the suppressant in the back room of the Spice Shop, when Nick and Hank walked in. Monroe left to join the guys for research in the basement. They were about to remove Catharine’s ribs, so Adalind took up a position next to the grain mill while Rosalee began cutting open the chest cavity.

Adalind’s mind was going nonstop since her small admission to Rosalee in the graveyard. Sean and Monroe had come back, and she lost her courage. Rosalee definitely wasn’t Adalind’s biggest fan, but at the same time she was logical and a good listener. Adalind believed that she would listen. She might judge a bit, but she would still listen to what Adalind had to say. Now was her opportunity.

_Like ripping off a band aid._

“I think Juliette’s with Kenneth.” Adalind blurted. Rosalee gasped and lowered the hammer and chisel, but Adalind cut her off before she could respond.

“That’s why I came to Nick! He said she was in jail. He said being a hexenbiest was probably bad for their relationship and that she might betray Nick given the right circumstances –that this was to their advantage!”

“Wait! Nick said what?”

“No, Kenneth!”

Rosalee remembered what they were doing. She lowered the flame under the potion base, so it wouldn’t reduce as quickly, and began efficiently cracking the ribs.

“Months ago, we knew Juliette must be able to contact Kelly, but then I couldn’t make her.  And then Henrietta told me I was pregnant. And then Victor went back to Vienna, but Kenneth figured out that the baby is Nick’s. Then Kenneth left to go and recruit Juliette from jail and I knew that I was dead if I stayed.”

Rosalee looked like she wanted to dispute. She didn’t believe Juliette would go to the Royals given all that they had been responsible for.

“When Juliette showed up at the police station I knew Kenneth had bailed her out! And she KNEW I was having Nick’s baby! Kenneth must have told her!”

Rosalee shook her head to dispel the thought. She really didn’t like the steady build in logic she was hearing. It undermined everything she thought she knew about her friend, and yet…

“And you must understand that, if Juliette is strangling random strangers at bars, it means she’s starting to accept the Hexenbiest, which is a difficult time for any Biest. Think about it! It’s like a first Woge for her! She’s not just a new Hexenbiest, she’s like an adolescent Hexenbiest without a parental figure powerful enough to control her! It doesn’t simply affect your impulse control, it affects your entire morality. Feelings like guilt, become so much easier to bury until nothing is left but anger.”

Rosalee collects the last rib into a bowl and squeezes her eyes shut as she tries to process the information. She recalls thinking, just days ago, that Adalind might be the key to understanding Juliette’s transformation.

 ** _“—except Adalind. She might be the only one that knows something about this…_** **_I really doubt she'd do anything to help Juliette anyway. Juliette is paying the price for us taking Adalind's child.”_**

She wanted to hold on to righteous indignation for Juliette’s sake. She didn’t want to give up hope on her friend. Rosalee could easily remember her own transformation and the hard-earned self-control she’d learned. She didn’t want to be able to relate to the situation and realize Juliette was in any way responsible for her current actions.

“But what happened to Juliette wasn’t natural.” She argued, wanting to blame everything on the Hexenbiest. She didn’t want to entertain the idea that Juliette’s transformation was in any way natural or worse permanent. “It’s like she’s a completely different person, like she has no feelings anymore. And why should I believe anything you say about Juliette? What do you care?” Rosalee collected herself and gestured for Adalind to run the mill. She walked over and began dropping the ribs in. Adalind raised her voice above the sound of the grinding bones.

Adalind grudgingly understood Rosalee’s stubbornness. Not that she ever had any friendships that valuable personally. But she knew the safety of both of her children depended on Rosalee’s acceptance.

“She’s not a different person. Unfortunately.” This earns her a glare. “It doesn’t matter how she got her powers. She’s not the first ‘made’ Hexenbiest, you know. I lost my Biest and used a ritual to create a new one. I’m the same person. The effect is the same. We all have a dark period when we first get our powers. It’s a lot easier to accept the rush of newfound power than it is to fight it. It’s natural for her to suppress unpleasant feelings, like sadness, regret, or even love. It’s a defense mechanism to bury any weaknesses and only nurture the one safe emotion, anger. Hell, even Kehrseite do that! But you’re right. I don’t really care about Juliette. I do wish she was dead. But I have to focus on what’s best for Diana, and right now that’s convincing you she’s in immediate danger. There, that’s the last rib”

Rosalee swept the remaining bone meal from the chute and brought it over to the base. Both women were relieved to be done with the mill. The shouting added additional strain to the conversation.

“I don’t even know what to say to that.” Rosalee took a calming breath. “First off, who’s Kenneth?” Adalind quickly thought over her rambling and frowned at all the holes.

“Oh. The king recalled Victor and sent Prince Kenneth to replace him. He’s vicious. He’s a hands-on killer and known for producing results. Or that’s what Rispoli said.” At Rosalee’s questioning look, “Uh. Rispoli’s the head of the Verrat.”

Rosalee shook her head in defeat. Why did it have to make sense?  She added the bone meal to the potion and raised the heat to begin the reduction. “Well that’s just great! Just what we need, a more effective Royal. But, how does any of this put Diana in danger? Juliette wants you dead of course, but she helped protect Diana.” The Royals were dangerous, yes. But that didn’t mean Juliette would go after an innocent child.

Nick, Hank and Monroe returned from the basement while Rosalee was still speaking. On noticing the tense atmosphere, they stood back to listen. Adalind was thinking too hard to for their presence to fully register. She thought about Juliette and the encounter, yesterday, at the precinct.

**_“I am in hell, Nick. And it is time she went there with me.”_ **

“She knows I’m with you guys now. She might not be willing to fight Nick and I together. She wouldn’t win. But, I know she wants me to suffer.” Adalind was remembering the rest of the encounter. She described it while deep in thought. “Nick tried to tell her he wasn’t choosing me; he was choosing our son. And she said, “ _No child of hers is innocent”_.”

Rosalee held a hand up to forestall any interruption from the men. “But how would she even do anything? Diana is safe. No one knows where they are.”

“I don’t—” Adalind wracked her brain, brows tense as she remembered. “Oh, months ago she attacked me…in February. But right before that, I overheard Kenneth and Rispoli talking. I was trying on my clothes, they didn’t fit. I was about to come out and complain when Kenneth mentioned Nick, so I stopped to listen.”

**_“Burkhardt must be communicating with his mother somehow.”_ **

**_“Everyone says they don't know where she is.”_ **

**_“Well, that's probably true, but that doesn't mean they're not communicating, and she does know where he is. But if she thinks something's wrong, she might come to him.”_ **

**_“She might very well. He is her son, and she did come to him for help when she had Adalind and the child.”_ **

“If she thinks something’s wrong, she might come to him.” Adalind repeated aloud to herself before describing the remembered conversation fully.

“Oh my god...” Rosalee finally turns fully to acknowledge Nick, Hank and Monroe. Adalind nearly jumped as she finally realized she wasn’t alone with Rosalee anymore.

“What’s going on?” Nick questioned, not liking the sound of what they walked in on. Adalind shrank in on herself a little but answered. It was now or never, she couldn’t hide behind Rosalee. Diana needed her.

“Prince Kenneth bailed Juliette and told her about the baby, so she would be willing to tell Kelly you’re in danger and need her to come back to Portland.” Adalind hoped concise language would forestall the more emotional objections.

“That makes sense.” Hank noted. “SOMEBODY paid her bail.”

A large puff of smoke rose from the cauldron. Everyone standing was forced to take a step back from the acrid fumes. Adalind began to feel lightheaded. Rosalee noticed as she began to list oddly to the side. “Oh, Nick. She’s gonna faint!”

Nick gently caught her under the arms. Adalind suddenly felt very small and very safe. _My what large hands he has._ After a small dispute, he led her over to the bed and tucked her in. Adalind can’t help but feel as equally warmed as disconcerted at his concern for her. _Well, the concern for the body carrying his unborn son._

Nick thought over what Adalind just said about Juliette. “She did know about my son.” He exhaled heavily as he stood back up.

“I don’t buy that!” Monroe scoffed. “Even if this Prince Kenneth did as you say, Juliette would never willingly betray Nick or Kelly.”

Rosalee quickly summarized what Adalind explained about a Hexenbiest’s first manifestation. Meanwhile, Nick’s mind was quickly reviewing recent events. He couldn’t reject the overwhelming feeling in his gut.

 

_He had just left Adalind with Bud. He draws his gun before gently opening his front door. He slowly scans the house for any sign of Juliette. He notices only one object out of place. His mousepad._

_They use the police lights as they race across Portland to the trailer. The four men are devastated as step out into the rain and see the destruction Juliette has left._  
_“This is not Juliette. This is—”  
“This is vengeance.”_

 **_“_ ** **_I could never hurt you, Juliette,”_ ** _he professes through the visitor phone._ **  
_“I wish I could say the same. But I just don't know anymore, because deep down, I do blame you for what's happened to me…”_ **

_Nick is flooded with simultaneous relief and anxiety when he sees that it’s Juliette on his phone._  
_“Juliette, where are you?”_  
“You might want to stop by Aunt Marie's trailer.”  
“What have you done?”

****

“She already did it.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, and most obviously not Grimm or its characters. Some story concepts may have been borrowed and adapted unintentionally or intentionally from other fictions, books, tv shows, movies, religions, geography, history, theology, etc. This is what happened when I ran out of Nadalind stories to read.

WARNING!!!  THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION (no beta)

Author’s Note:  
I am very unsure about this whole -ness! This writing business ‘n stuffs! Please tell me if its crap or too slow or boring etc.

General Notes:  
Hexenbiest and Zauberbiest are used as both singular and plural nouns. (I don’t speak German)  
 _Italics – thoughts or memories_  
 **Bold – quotes from TV series  
** “separated dialogue” – telephone conversations

* * *

  **Chapter 2  
May 2 nd – Around 11:30 AM **

“She already did it.”

“What?!”

“Nick?”

“She already did it,” he repeated. “When I got home last night, the door was unlocked. The only thing out of place was the computer mouse. It was closer to the keyboard than when I use it. Juliette always used to move it. But she has a laptop, she only ever used my computer to check my emails for me,” Nick takes a deep breath. “—or to contact my mother.”

“No.” Rosalee denied.

“Oh my god! Diana!” Nick had to place a hand on Adalind’s shoulder to keep her from getting up.

“I have to check something.” Nick ran on automatic Detective mode. There wasn’t time for emotions now. He could think about how he felt about everything later. Affirming his current priorities, he pulled out his cellphone and called Wu.

“Wu, I need you to do something for me.”

“Nick I was just about to leave. I got a call about another murder like the one from this morning.”

“Before you do that I need you to meet me at my house. Bring your tech gear. We can head over to the other crime scene after.”

“Do I get to know why?”

“I’ll tell you when we get there.” Nick hung up after getting Wu’s confirmation.

“Hank—” Nick began, but Hank was already heading for the door.

“Way ahead of you. We need to find out what Juliette sent to Kelly.”

Nick turned back to where Monroe was now standing over by Rosalee. “Just keep working on the suppressant. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He gave Adalind’s shoulder a quick comforting squeeze and left.

* * *

  **May 2 nd – Approx. Noon**

Wu was already waiting on the porch, when they pulled up in front of the house. He had his laptop and tech-gear ready to go.

“Anybody want to fill me in now?”

They quickly brought Wu up to speed, as Nick unlocked the door and led them to the computer. He pulled out his cellphone to check his call log. “Juliette hung up on me at 10:38. Look for emails around eleven.”

“Okay, email recovery. Piece of cake.” Wu quickly went through Juliette’s permanently deleted items.

“You were right. Got two from last night, 11:02 and 11:27. When we were at the trailer.” He pulled both emails up on the screen and they began reading.

_From: (Juliette)_  
To: bheadr.at.toomail.net  
Subject: No Subject  
Kelly,  
    Nick’s in trouble. If you don’t come, he may be killed. The house is safe.  
Juliette

_From: bheadr.at.toomail.net (Kelly)_  
To: (Juliette)  
Subject: No Subject  
    On my way.

“Damnit!” Wu jumped as Nick slammed both fists on the desk. He and Hank shared a serious look over Nick’s bowed head.

Nick needed a moment to reign himself in. It was much easier to bury his feelings before being confronted with the hard evidence of Juliette’s betrayal. Now, not so much.

“I’m guessing you can’t stop her from coming.” Nick shook his head in confirmation.

“Well we know WHERE she’s gonna come. Here.” Wu reasoned.

Nick finally lifted his head. Wallowing helped no one. Neither did acting out. Only a cool head would be able to save his mom and Diana. And they deserved nothing less from him. Thoughts of Juliette could rot until later.

“Months ago, when Adalind first came back, I warned my mom that the royals were here. She’ll be long gone by now. That gives us time. Not a lot, but still time to figure something out. For now, we can’t let on that we know they’ve laid a trap. Let’s get to the crime scene.”

* * *

  **May 2 nd – Around 3 PM **

After viewing the scene of Heidi McDunnah’s murder, Hank and Nick left Wu to head back to the Spice Shop. They arrived just in time to see the suppressant filtered and completed. Adalind examined the completed brew, before preparing to sample it, on herself. Nick, however, stopped her from taking it.

“Nick, I have to!”

“No, you said it yourself, we can only overpower Juliette together.” He ignored the sick feeling that admission gave him. _Priorities._

“Did you find something?” Rosalee hesitantly asked, hoping for a negative but not really expecting one.

Hank answered. “Juliette sent an email last night telling Kelly to come to Nick’s house because his life was in danger. “

“No!”

“Oh my god!”

“Yea, my mom’s on her way.”

“Well, while you were gone, we called Trubel and told her to come back from Philadelphia.” Monroe mentioned.

“Good.”

“What are you gonna do? We can’t give the suppressant to Juliette until we know it works. She’ll never take it!” Adalind tried again to convince them of the necessity. She felt helpless. The one plan she had to fight back against Juliette was derailed. She hated the anxiety.

“Look! She’s already set my Aunt’s trailer on fire to use as a diversion, so she could help the Verrat set a trap for my mother and Diana.”

“You think THAT was a diversion?!” Monroe was aghast that Juliette thought so little of their precious trailer. The four of them were in tears last night. Very manly tears, but still.

“Yea. I keep thinking about it, but Juliette’s smart, if she wanted us to suffer the most she could have left us to find the trailer like that when we needed it. Or, she could have stayed there and made sure everything was completely destroyed. But she didn’t. She specifically told me I might want to check on it and left. Based on the time stamps on the emails and call log, she went straight to my house when she hung up. It was planned.”

Rosalee pointedly looked Nick in the eye. “You don’t think she wants to fix it anymore.”

“No. I don’t. Look, she gave up on me. But now she’s crossed the line. What do you think is going to happen when my mom walks into Juliette’s trap?”

“Oh my god! Kenneth will KILL Kelly. He’s vicious and so is Rispoli! They have a LOT of Verrat in Portland right now.”

“Exactly.” Nick agreed, glad he didn’t have to be the one to say that out loud.

“And we still have Jack the Ripper going around.” Hank interjected. “We had another body today. Same MO.”

“Jack the Ripper?” Rosalee was thrown by this development. She gave a put out look to Monroe who shrugged sheepishly. He may have forgotten to mention it.

The guys explained the case thus far.

“In the books, we found records of Jack the Ripper type killings dated a hundred years before Jack the Ripper.” Monroe finished, once more astounded by their findings. He was honestly surprised he let them slip his mind.

Something struck Adalind about the situation, however. She knew this. “It sounds to me like you have a case of spirit possession. But if the spirit’s Jack the Ripper, he would have started killing as soon as he could. That narrows things down a little. You need to find someone who, within the past year, has actually died and come back.” She was glad for the distraction. It was easier to fall back into academic mode than to worry.

Nick could’ve kicked himself for not coming to Adalind sooner. He should’ve known she’d be helpful. “How exactly does someone get possessed?”

“Well, whenever someone dies, a portal will open to the spirit realm for the soul to pass on. Sometimes, if they get brought back, something else will hitch a ride just before the portal closes again. It’s rare though. Normally, when people flatline in the hospital, and get resuscitated, there isn’t enough time for anything else to come through.”  No, something else must have been involved.

“Are there any other symptoms of possession?” Hank asked, pleasantly surprised to have a new source of information. Just like with Monroe and Rosalee, Adalind was apparently also teeming with useful Wesen knowledge.

“Well, it would be someone who’s having blackouts and losing a lot of time. That’s when the spirit takes over. Also, they’d be reliving the moment they died, repeatedly, even suffering from the same wounds as though fresh. If there were wounds that is.”

“Oh my god! It’s Sean!” Rosalee cried out, remembering Sean’s visit from January.

**_“What's the problem?”  
“I'm not exactly sure, but it appears to be related to what my mother did to save my life-some sort of residual effect from my visit to the other side… Yeah. I keep reliving the moment that I was shot over and over. And I wake up... And I have blood all over me, and it's as though I've just been shot again and I'm bleeding to death.”_ **

“I completely forgot about that!” Monroe said as he remembered. “He even said it was from his visit to the OTHER side!”

“Sean died? I knew he was critical but…” Adalind’s voice drifted off as another thought came to her, “Wait. Was his mother there?”

“Yea. How did you know?” Monroe was suspicious, but Rosalee ignored him and continued.

“He came to us for help back in January. He said his problems were related to what his mother did to save his life! He described those exact symptoms. The blackouts. Reliving his death. His bullet wounds bleeding as though they’d just happened.”

“That makes sense. You see, it had to be a Hexenbiest.” Adalind explained. “He must have been completely dead. She brought him back AFTER the doctors tried and failed to save him. That would definitely give something enough time to come through.”

“He’s not a zombie, is he?” Everyone turned to look at Monroe. “What? He did come back from the dead!” Adalind grinned in amusement as Rosalee shook her head at her husband’s antics.

“No.” Adalind replied sardonically. “As his mother, and as a Hexenbiest, she could have permanently fed half of her own life force and magic into her child to save him. It’s an extremely powerful though simple spell. Many Hexenbiest can’t even do it because it’s a sacrifice for true love. Not that they would. However, she’ll never be able to use it again. There won’t be enough left in her to do it.” She finished reverently.

Everyone was moved by Elizabeth’s sacrifice. Although Adalind hated Sean, she was much more understanding of how his mother must have suffered. Seeing the death of her child. Adalind knew she would have done the same.

Of course, some of Adalind’s accidental phrasing struck Monroe, but Rosalee jabbed him HARD with her elbow before he could put his foot in it. _Sometimes…_ She gave him a pointed look and he got the message in her eyes loud and clear. _Shut up or else!_

Hank noticed the exchange and shook his head at Monroe. He decided to get them all back on track. “Well, that’s one problem solved. Now how do we cure him?” Hank’s question brought Adalind to a halt.

“You have to open the portal again.” She began. Nick noticed her reticence.

“And how do we do that?” he urged her along, already suspecting what the answer would be.

“You have to kill him. It’s the only way. I’m sorry” Adalind finished regretfully. It’s not that she cared, Sean stole Diana and then lied about it, but she was enjoying being helpful. She’d been the bearer of enough bad news. Plus, they probably needed the damn bastard to save Diana now.

Hank suggested using the Dead Feint like they had when Angelina was hired to kill Monroe nearly two years ago. Rosalee protested that they must be absolutely sure.

“It can’t be anyone else, with those symptoms. But if you want a second opinion I’d ask Henrietta for help. She’s a local Hexenbiest.” She clarified. “She’ll have the actual references. I wouldn’t be surprised if Sean goes to see her himself. If he’d gotten a hold of his mother already they’d have come back here. But Henrietta’s a close friend of his mother, he’s known her forever. She won’t be as familiar with this particular subject, but as I said, she’ll have the reference material to figure it out.”

“Then how is it that you know so much.” Nick asked much to Adalind’s consternation.

“Let’s just say that there isn’t a whole lot to do growing up homeschooled on a farm in Idaho.” She blushed with the admission.

“I forgot about that.” Hank says nonplussed.

“I didn’t think it was true.” Nick says with a raised brow.

“Nick, everyone knows the best lies are the truth.” Adalind admonished primly before admitting, “I was kind of a nerd. Before my first Woge, knowing I was a Hexenbiest, I absorbed every bit of knowledge on the occult I could get my hands on. Which would be the entirety of my grandmother’s not inconsiderable library. So yes, I have more, knowledge in some areas then many of my peers.” Nick had to remind himself not to grin.

“Wait a minute. If Henrietta’s a Hexenbiest, won’t Jack just kill her when she’s alone with Renard?” Monroe brought up a good point.

“What?”

“Yea, Jack’s kills are all Wesen women, now and 300 years ago” Hank informs.

“Well you have to save her, Nick! She’s neutral, and she might be able to help with Juliette too! She’s known for helping a lot of young Biests get control. It’s why Sean sent Juliette to her in the first place.”

“Shit!” Nick got up to leave. “Rosalee start on the dead feint!”

“Do you even know how to get there? It’s not that easy.”

“I’ve been there before.”

“Ok, I’ll call her and tell her you’re coming.”

* * *

  **May 2 nd – Around 4:30 PM**

Hank waited in the car while Nick knocked on Henrietta’s door.

“Mr. Burkhardt, lovely to see you.” The old witch appeared to inhale the fresh air from the opened doorway. It struck Nick as odd, but then again Henrietta was a Hexenbiest. Apparently, she smelled something unusual because a funny look fell over her face. “Adalind just called but she didn’t say why you were coming.”

Nick tried to pickup whatever had distracted the witch, but he failed to detect anything out of the ordinary. He shook his head at his own ridiculousness. _I’m losing it._

“Sean’s possessed. We think he might come to you for help.” He finally said.

“Okay…” Henrietta appeared surprised, but not opposed to helping Sean.

“But he’s possessed by Jack the Ripper who kills Wesen women. He’s already killed 2 in the last 24 hours.”

Henrietta appreciated the forewarning, but sensed the detective wasn’t finished yet. “What would you have me do?”

“Come with us, we have a plan.”

* * *

  **May 2 nd – Around 4:50 PM**

When they got back to the Spice Shop, Rosalee and Monroe were still working on the tetrodotoxin. They apprised Henrietta about Sean’s situation.

She turned to Adalind. “I didn’t expect to see you so soon when you left my house so quickly last January.” Attention focused on the pair, much to Adalind’s dismay. She really needed a break from the spotlight.

“I went to see Henrietta after my fight with Juliette last January.” She explained. “I wanted to know how Juliette got so good so fast, what Henrietta taught her.” The elder witch grinned at that.

“I didn’t teach her much. She has so much raw power, she hardly needs focus. Just creativity. You’re lucky she doesn’t have control, or you’d be dead. But as I recall I mentioned your current condition…” Henrietta gestured to Adalind’s obvious pregnancy. “—then you screamed and fled my home.” Henrietta raised an eyebrow in question.

“You didn’t know?” Rosalee was astounded. “You were in your second trimester!” Everyone had raised brows towards Adalind now. The belly should have been a dead giveaway.

“I thought I just gained a little weight!” Adalind defended. “Okay, a lot! But Victor had me in a dungeon for nearly two months! I chalked up any irregularity to near starvation. He put something in the food that made me hallucinate. When he finally let me out in exchange for what I knew about Diana, and gave me real food, I ate. A lot.” Nick looked concerned now, but Adalind was quick to reassure.

“Don’t worry. I got everything checked once I did find out. They told me he’s perfectly healthy.”

“Now THAT is interesting.” Henrietta observed catching on to the undercurrent.

“Tell me about it.” Adalind snorted.

“Now, aside from this lovely bit of gossip.” Henrietta grinned as Nick stiffened. “I believe Adalind is correct in her diagnosis of Sean’s situation. However, for your plans to work, this spirit, Jack, must believe Sean is dying. In which case, Sean must also believe he is dying. Even when he is not in control, Jack can see and hear everything Sean can.”

“But it has to be done soon! If he’s started killing, it’s only a matter of time before he starts remembering.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Monroe queried.

“No, if he remembers, it means its too late and the spirit has taken over.” Adalind answered while Henrietta nodded along in agreement.

After further discussion, Hank called Wu to bring over a bunch of rubber bullet training simunition, pre-loaded into three converted training pistols. It didn’t take long. When he had arrived, they tested the weapons and outlined the details of their ‘act’.

“No time like the present.” Nick sighed as they ran through the plan one last time.

“Not like we don’t have bigger fish to fry.” Wu deadpanned. No one mentioned that, the ‘bigger fish’ was Juliette.

Nick, Hank and Wu soon left to abduct the captain from the precinct.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

* * *

 

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, and most obviously not Grimm or its characters. Some story concepts may have been borrowed and adapted unintentionally or intentionally from other fictions, books, tv shows, movies, religions, geography, history, theology, etc. This is what happened when I ran out of Nadalind stories to read.

WARNING!!!  THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION (no beta)                                                                                                                            

Author’s Note:  
I am very unsure about this whole -ness! This writing business ‘n stuffs! Please tell me if its crap or too slow or boring etc.

Formatting here hurts my life...

General Notes:  
Hexenbiest and Zauberbiest are used as both singular and plural nouns. (I don’t speak German)  
 _Italics – thoughts or memories_  
 **Bold – quotes from TV series  
** “unspaced dialogue” – telephone conversations

* * *

 

** Chapter 3  
May 2nd – Around 6 PM **

Henrietta used her powers to help Adalind navigate the stairs down to the basement. They weren’t sure how Sean would react to her presence and didn’t want to risk a pregnant Adalind around a spirit known for ripping out Wesen wombs. As they reached the bottom of the staircase, Henrietta noted the lack of accommodation with distaste. She steadied Adalind against the railing before turning to Monroe and Rosalee as they descended. She asked if she could rearrange a few things, wiggling her fingers and glancing pointedly at Adalind’s belly.

“Of course not, make yourself at home.” Rosalee responded aware that there isn’t anywhere comfortable to put Adalind down there.

Monroe turned to his wife. “We should probably get some better furniture down here.” Monroe nodded to the newly added Grimm collection. Rosalee just gave him a look. “Yea… not the time.”

Henrietta only made small gestures, but the couple was astounded by the results. Everything was suddenly straightened neatly where it was. Then the stools were placed around the table before everything in the center of the room shifted to the right leaving a large empty space near the left shelving. From next to them, on the side of the stairs, an old forgotten cot is unfolded and moved into the space. Blankets and pillows flew through the air to make up the bed. Three chairs were unstacked and put around the cot. Monroe swore he saw one fix itself. The entire rearrangement took less than a minute.

Henrietta led Adalind to the cot reassuring her that, yes, she had stabilized it with magic so, no, Adalind would not be swallowed by it.  She then seated herself in the nearest chair. Monroe and Rosalee had come to keep them company while they waited for the others to return. Henrietta sighed once everyone was settled.

“I remember when your mother first brought you to me for evaluation. Sean had stopped by since he’d just returned to join the police force. You were only twelve years old and so enamored with the prince.” Rosalee and Monroe sat back and listened quietly.

“The beginning of my downfall.” Adalind noted bitterly.

“Perhaps,” Henrietta agreed. “He took quite a shine when he saw how powerful you would become. Your mother encouraged the infatuation I have no doubt.” The couple shared a look in surprise. Rosalee was shocked that Sean would think to influence someone so young. Monroe was creeped out with the idea of Sean molding his own lover from childhood. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised to find you and Sean at odds with each other, now.”

“Was there a point to all this?” Adalind demanded. She didn’t like the reminder of how she’d been duped for so long.

“Elizabeth told me about her granddaughter last Autumn. She went to look for them. She had been concerned with your influence as a mother, but I don’t think she has anything to worry about, considering your bond with Mr. Burkhardt.” Adalind scoffed.

“What bond? We might share a baby, but he’s in love with Juliette.” Rosalee took notice of Adalind’s response. Even she disdained the possibility, she seemed disappointed. Could Adalind have feelings for the father of her baby?

“And yet…where is Miss Silverton now?”

“Oh. She’s with the Verrat, plotting the kidnapping of my daughter, my death, my son’s death, and the death of my son’s paternal grandmother.” Adalind rattled off her response absent mindedly, having already written off the conversation.

“Very Interesting. She turned against Mr. Burkhardt. I wonder if she knows why. It must have been instinct.” The words were chosen carefully. Henrietta knew this would catch the witch’s attention. It did.

“What do you know?” The elder witch’s comments were beginning to irritate the pregnant witch. They were building up to something. Adalind certain she wouldn’t like it.

Henrietta grinned. “Elizabeth told me how recklessly you bound yourself to the Grimm. I find it hard to believe that you of all people miscalculated so badly.”

“I honestly didn’t care what happened to me, as long as I got Diana back…” Adalind quickly thought back over her use of the Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester. She couldn’t think of the possible consequences Henrietta was alluding to. Adalind knew that despite her torment at the time, she had worked as carefully and as diligently as she always did. She used a magically sterile space. Her execution was flawless. She triple-checked all her ingredients.

The alteration she used wasn’t even unique. It had been used several times before, and always with success. Adalind knew her skill with potions was exceedingly high. She’d made no errors.

“And I noticed tonight, that HE smelled of you.”

Adalind felt her world collapse as the blood drained from her face. There was only one possible ‘he’ Henrietta could be referring to. “Th-that’s not possible.” How could the spell have relapsed? One intention was exchanged for another; the magic redirected for a new purpose.

“I’m sure Juliette sensed it too. It’s why she rejected him.” Monroe and Rosalee were suddenly much more interested. Neither of them knew much about spell theory, but they both caught on that the conversation concerned the Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester. That spell had made Juliette a Hexenbiest. This was worth listening in on.

“Think about it. It makes me wonder exactly how the Grimm got his blood into you in the first place.” Henrietta mused facetiously.

Adalind froze.

“Why does that matter?!” Rosalee demanded with a sudden feeling of guilt for imparting partial information to their friend. She had told Nick he needed get his blood into Adalind. Monroe felt similarly to his wife, but his attention was drawn towards the younger of the two Hexenbiest. Adalind’s reaction was telling, and not in a good way. It was more of a ‘I just screwed up the universe big time’ kind of way.

“Magic is all about intent.” Adalind spoke the realization aloud. She looked down as she held her hands to her distended belly. “Spells can overlap when more than one is present. Overall intent can be altered.”

“What the hell does that mean?! What did Nick do?” Rosalee was panicking now. Nick somehow ensured Adalind became pregnant?

Monroe wasn’t far behind, aware enough to know that, if his wife thought they were in deep shit, they likely were.

“He claimed her.” Henrietta answered before turning back to Adalind. “I would even venture that your Mr. Burkhardt is as much a father to your daughter as Sean is.”

“That’s impossible! Adalind?” Monroe felt his brains figuratively explode. _Kaboom!_

Adalind chose to ignore Monroe for the moment, recalling the event from three years ago with a terrifying new insight. It couldn’t be. She would have felt something, right? She described the events from that night.

“I tackled him to the ground. But he pinned me. He held my arms. Then he kissed me until I gave in…”

Adalind remembered how surprised she’d been to find herself suddenly pinned beneath the Grimm. The whole day she’d been so excited to finally be able to do something real for Sean. To get him the key he needed he needed for his family. To show him how well she was able to support his success. She’d been so blind and so stupid. The evening with Hank had hardly phased her back then, but the memory made her sick now.

_He’d been so well drugged. She hadn’t needed to do anything, and suddenly, he was passed out beside her. She arranged him for Nick to find, got ready, and left. She never truly intended for Hank to die. She could undo a blood Zaubertrank just by thinking about it. That was the beauty of that particular spell, the blood acted as a conduit through which her magic controlled her victim. It was the perfect hostage situation, but only the most powerful of Hexenbiest could cast it. Only she had been able to do as Sean required._

_Nick didn’t believe her, when she offered the trade. But he did know another way to cure Hank. She dangled the bait some more and pretended to walk away._

**_“Adalind. I think it’s time we settle our differences… violently.”_ **

_She’d been furious that he would keep her from helping Sean. She attacked. She used her magic to allow her to fight well beyond her skill level. However, she hadn’t been winning. She tackled him to the ground in frustration and proceeded to punch him in the face. But he surprised her when he grabbed her by the back of the neck and bear hugged her. He rolled them over several times and used her disorientation from the tumble to grab her arms and pin her._

_The Grimm eyes staring down had been terrifying. She retracted with a whimper of fear. His normally grey eyes had still looked so dark as he breathed heavily above her. Her eyes widened as she felt a jolt of electricity. His hands had seemed larger holding her wrists than when they’d been fighting._

_He kissed her. I was artless, and forceful. It made her magic react chaotically. She whimpered at the onslaught. Heat flooded from her abused lips over her chin, down her throat to suffuse her chest and collect in her belly. Her magic flowed similarly. Instead of attacking him in her defense, her magic parted around her lips like the sea relaxing into her body and anchoring her to the ground as it writhed inside of her._

_The flow of magic made her lightheaded. It had never felt like this before. Nothing had ever felt like this before. But somehow Nick wasn’t giving her enough. Before she would submit, she would take. She bit him, hard. He drew back to free himself, groaning in pain as his flesh tore and then he was back. When his blood flooded her mouth, she blindly welcomed it caught up in the haze and the heat, until she swallowed it. Because when she did, it felt like being torn apart._

“I bit him. He kissed me again, until the blowback of my dying magic pushed him away.” Monroe and Rosalee were dumbfounded. Nick never mentioned any of this.

Henrietta sat back smugly and turned to the confused couple, to explain. “You see, he could have forced her to take his blood in any number of ways, but he used a blood kiss.”

“Well that was probably the best opportunity he had!” Monroe tried. Something in Adalind’s dazed expression as she remembered, made him think perhaps that wasn’t the case. But he had to say something. Was she blushing?!

“The only way the claim could have established was if he kissed her, and not out of necessity, but out of an overwhelming desire to do so. It may have been instinct, without conscious thought, but magic is directed only by intent. Mr. Burkhardt must have subconsciously wanted to claim Adalind.” Henrietta didn’t bother mentioning that Adalind must have responded and accepted the claim as well. It was enough that Adalind now knew.

“But how does that make him Diana’s father?” Adalind shook herself. _Get a hold of yourself! Yes, it’s surprising. Regardless, what’s done is done. Now what does it mean?_ Adalind didn’t know the specifics of magical claims. She only knew that, although rarely used to do so, claims could be used by Hexenbiest to allow for true hybrid offspring between Wesen species.

“Diana? Lovely name.” Henrietta mused aloud before she clarified for Monroe and Rosalee. “Claims utilize strong intentions along with exchanged blood and the presence of magic to allow a couple to produce healthy children even if one parent is not a Biest.”

Henrietta further explained that claiming magic was not an actual spell invented for a purpose even though it could be invoked voluntarily. Sean’s mother had used claiming magic with King Frederick to create her son. What most did not know, was the that the phenomena could happen naturally. Among many Wesen species existed the instinct to claim their mates, to mark territory. Many of those species utilized physical markings such as bite marks etc.

Although extremely rare, Hexenbiest and Zauberbiest could form monogamous relationships. Historically, when a such a couple existed, claiming instinct and magical instinct would often result in the creation of the claim. Henrietta felt that Nick and Adalind had created an instinctual claim.

The intent of the claim was to mark a mate. The actual result was written into the couple’s very DNA. They lay claim to each other’s future genetic and magical contributions. In effect, Nick preemptively claimed all of Adalind’s future children as his own.

Henrietta further theorized that during Diana’s conception, Sean’s magical presence would have been neutralized by the Grimm blood present. However, because the blood was the result of a claiming, it would have accepted, strengthened, and purified the Hexenbiest born from Adalind. Adalind had not been destroyed completely, only the spirit had been removed. She had never become Kehrseite.

“Your daughter was a full Hexenbiest from the moment of conception. When you then performed the Contaminatio Ritualis, your baby would have received an additional influx of power. What you did to yourself, you also did to your child. Your daughter might even have two Hexenbiest spirits.”

Adalind hated the fact that it all made sense. The ghost twin heartbeat. Diana’s ability to project.

“Wait, if he claimed me as his ‘mate’, why did I still lose my powers in the first place?”

“Grimm and Hexenbiest are still naturally incompatible. The claim created a new compatibility to produce hybrid offspring. Your Hexenbiest couldn’t BECOME hybridized, so it was destroyed.”

Rosalee reflected on everything she’d just learned. She felt guilty for telling Nick to give Adalind his blood without helping him do it. Nick might never have had the opportunity to act on his buried attraction to Adalind. God, if he ever had kids with Juliette, they’d be part Adalind’s too. This was so messed up. However, even if Diana ended up as partly Nick’s, Adalind had still been able to be with Sean. A bond wouldn’t allow that. She turns to Henrietta.

“Wait. Before all this, you said Nick and Adalind were bonded. As in a marriage bond? But a claim isn’t a bond, is it?”

“Not exactly. I misspoke earlier. What Mr. Burkhardt and Adalind have now is an unbreakable betrothal that precedes a bond. But THAT didn’t happen until Adalind used the Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester. Remember earlier, Adalind spoke of spell simultaneity. We’ve discussed the claim first because of the effects it would later have on the potion. Adalind never meant to tie herself to your Grimm. Without the claim, it may have been prevented.”

“So, they’re stuck together.” Monroe concluded, however his wife wasn’t yet ready to give up.

“How exactly did it happen?”

“First, you need to understand the origins of the Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester, and its purpose. In the Middle Ages, it was originally a spell to steal kingdoms through their heirs. Specifically, by stealing and creating betrothals. Back then, the only way to do that was—”

“To beget an heir! Oh my god!” Rosalee recognized the fairytale pattern. A fertility spell.

“Precisely—” Henrietta is cut off when Adalind inhales sharply in distress.

“He accepted his son yesterday when I went to him for protection.” Adalind says numbly.

“I see.”

Adalind sighed in defeat.

“Well I sure as hell don’t!” Monroe exclaimed in indignant curiosity.

“He sealed the betrothal when he acknowledged his heir, by not turning Adalind away.” Henrietta happily answered.

“Okay, that’s bad, but I kind of understand.” Monroe’s brain, having exploded a while ago, sought solace in logic. It was a rare occurrence indeed. “Fertility spell… baby. Betrothal spell… unbreakable betrothal. I even sort of get how the claiming works. But why is Juliette a Hexenbiest?”

“That’s my fault.” Adalind said guiltily. “I made some assumptions, and I was wrong. I only needed Nick to lose his Grimm long enough to get Diana back from Victor. I assumed Sean would have gotten Henrietta to help Juliette nullify the spell. I assumed Nick and Juliette together, were more powerful than the spell. I also assumed the Grimm blood would alter the spell enough to take Nick’s powers, and that the correlation between the situation and the chant would be enough to change the original intent.” She placed her hands over her belly. “Obviously I was wrong.”

“She wasn’t entirely wrong with most of the theory there.” Henrietta quickly interjected. “Elizabeth is a very skilled and knowledgeable Hexenbiest. She wouldn’t have made the potion if it had no chance of working. But I believe she warned of potential side-effects. Though, since she had no way of knowing about the blood claim, I assume she was warning about the baby.”

“Adalind’s baby?”

“No, Juliette’s.” Henrietta explained. “The Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester, even used as an antidote, still would have created a child. The way Elizabeth intended to use it was to have Juliette’s claim challenge Adalind’s. If it had been successful Juliette would be pregnant right now and NOT a Hexenbiest. Incidentally, it might have forced your son to miscarry.” Henrietta added to Adalind as an aside.

“Why did it fail?”

“This kind of Zaubertrank, just like in the fairytales, regardless of Adalind’s alterations, can only be safely counteracted with a true affection. The truth overpowering falsehood. With the claim as well, it could only be cured with a true, mutual, romantic love.

If Mr. Burkhardt and Juliette were meant to be together, they would be.

Elizabeth wasn’t wrong in having them try. I fear that I was wrong in telling the Grimm to accept Juliette’s Hexenbiest. I didn’t have all the facts then. That Juliette is a Hexenbiest at all means that she will always be the wrong Hexenbiest. And she is powerful enough to sense this rejection outright, even if she doesn’t understand why.”

“Well what does this mean for Juliette? It’s not her fault. There was no other way for Nick to get his powers back!”

“Oh. But there was. Elizabeth didn’t mention it?”

“No!”

“She probably didn’t want any contest between her son and Mr. Burkhardt over her granddaughter. If Adalind and Mr. Burkhardt were to wed,” Adalind choked on that one. “—together they would be powerful enough to protect Diana from anything. Thus, custody issues. Regardless, Adalind could have given them back herself which could have also sealed the betrothal even before the pregnancy was detected.”

“That still doesn’t answer how Juliette became a Hexenbiest.” It was surprising for Monroe to sustain a single train of thought for so long. It was even more surprising for him to comment on someone ELSE’s circumlocution.

“And why is she so powerful?” Adalind whined.

“I realize now, it’s because her powers come from the child that might have been. If the Grimm rejected Juliette, and accepted your borrowed form more, than the magic generated would be between you and him. The magic produced to create YOUR child as a side effect of the claim.”

“Wouldn’t that mean, and I can’t BELIEVE I’m saying this, that Juliette should be carrying Adalind’s baby?” Monroe asked the question aloud while internally questioning his own sanity.

“No, but that is a valid question.” Henrietta kindly responded. “When Mr. Burkhardt rejected Juliette, he rejected her as a woman. Specifically, he rejected her womb, and that effect is now permanent. Miss Silverton will never be able to carry his children. However, the magic was still generated. Mr. Burkhardt retained the power of the Grimm, but the Hexenbiest magic had nowhere else to go. It found the only receptacle available. Even so, any children Juliette has in the future will not inherit her powers as they were never hers to give.”

“Ouch. Now THAT is harsh…” Rosalie frowned at her husband’s flippancy. She felt terrible for Juliette. However, the couple both realized that Nick and Juliette were over now, for good. They knew that both Grimm and newborn Hexenbiest had eventually wanted children.

Nick and Juliette no longer had a future together.

“I mean seriously. Nick didn’t just kick Juliette to the curb. His denial was so deep that his freaking BLOOD rejected her for him! No wonder she went nuts.” This time Rosalie was so appalled that she didn’t even bother responding. She needed to collect her thoughts, alone. She didn’t even know what was worse, what happened to Juliette, or the knowledge of just how long it had been coming.

“How about I make us all a nice Lemongrass and Raspberry Leaf infusion with fruit, before the guys get back.” Rosalee had a feeling they could all use something, anything, to relax.

“Oh yea, I can’t have any of the good stuff, can I.” Adalind distractedly pouted at her belly for a moment. A Valerian and Chamomile tonic would have been REALLY nice at that moment. Hell! Real tea would have been good.

“Perhaps a diffuser with Roman Chamomile and Lavender oil.” Henrietta understood she’d caused a lot of stress by speaking up. However, she had a feeling they’d all need this knowledge sooner rather than later. “She’s far enough along. Those oils should be safe for everyone” Monroe was impressed that Henrietta had thought of the couple and their sensitivities to certain fragrances, as Canidae Wesen.

Rosalee only took ten minutes before returning with a very heavily laden tea tray. “Allow me.” Henrietta said when they saw Rosalee appear at the top of the basement stairs.” When Rosalee felt a gentle tug lifting the tray, she quickly let go. Honestly, she was glad to not carry it down all these stairs. She made a very large pot of ‘tea’, and on the tray, she’d loaded spoons, cups, a small glass jar of honey, a sleeve of water crackers and the diffuser.

Henrietta guided the tray down with one hand while impressively calling over AND dusting off a small table to place it on, with her other. She then played mother, and everyone was quickly served. They didn’t feel the need to speak much beyond the topic of the ‘tea’, their heads were already too full, and the four of them relaxed together quietly.

Monroe was about to refill his cup, when he finally got the call from Nick. The guys were almost back at the Shop with Renard. Monroe and Rosalee took their refilled cups with them and head up the stairs.

“Wait! Were you saying Juliette’s like my kid?!” Adalind suddenly broke the calm. Monroe made an odd choking sound from the top of the staircase before closing the basement door behind him.

“Not quite. But in a magical sense she is exactly half as powerful as your son should be.”

“Oh god!”

“Don’t worry, you’re stronger than you think.”

“How?”

“Adalind what draws on your magic now?” Henrietta gave Adalind a disappointed frown.

“Uh… the baby?” Henrietta nodded for her to continue. But it took longer for Adalind to satisfy Henrietta’s yet expectant look. “Oh! The bond.”

“Exactly, until the bond is completed, your magic has to sustain your connection to the Grimm.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

* * *

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, and most obviously not Grimm or its characters. Some story concepts may have been borrowed and adapted unintentionally or intentionally from other fictions, books, tv shows, movies, religions, geography, history, theology, etc. This is what happened when I ran out of Nadalind stories to read.

WARNING!!!  THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION (no beta)

Author’s Note:  
I am very unsure about this whole -ness! This writing business ‘n stuffs! Please tell me if its crap or too slow or boring etc.

General Notes:  
Hexenbiest and Zauberbiest are used as both singular and plural nouns. (I don’t speak German)  
 _Italics – thoughts or memories_  
 **Bold – quotes from TV series  
** “unspaced dialogue” – telephone conversations

* * *

 

** Chapter 4  
May 2nd – Around 7 PM **

When Rosalee and Monroe were finally alone, they were both still dumbfounded by what they’d learned downstairs. They silently agreed that Renard was the problem to deal with now and that the elephant from downstairs could wait until later.

They were ready with both the Dead Feint and the antidote, when Nick, Wu, and Hank marched a handcuffed Renard through the back door. “I don’t even want to know.” Rosalee said as she glanced at them. Her brain was too full for more questions, at the moment. She elbowed her curious husband when he opened his mouth to disagree, much to his disappointment.

Wu informed the couple that the Captain had already been apprised of his condition and the “memory potion” on the drive over. It took only minutes for Renard to take the draught, Jack to emerge, and for everyone else to play-act his rubber bulleted demise.

They waited until a puff of dark colored smoke left Renard’s mouth before Rosalee administered the antidote via syringe. Nick and Hank helped him up after he regained consciousness. As he stood, his bullet wounds suddenly, and painfully healed for the last time. His chest was left unblemished. The group let out a collective sigh of relief at their success.

Rosalee made a much larger infusion while Monroe grabbed more cups, a pain killer to spike Sean’s tea with, and another sleeve of crackers. They all went downstairs where they explained the full extent of their recently executed plan as well as Henrietta’s relocation, to Renard.

“I guess it’s a party.” Wu commented.

When the greetings were finished, and the tea had been served, Renard spoke. “Thank you.” He told his companions. “I was actually going to see her tomorrow. I don’t know what I’d do if I’d killed you,” he finished turning to Henrietta.

“I’m still here,” she responded reassuringly.

“Good,” came the terse but heartfelt reply. “Now, Nick you mentioned another problem?”

At that this question, all but two members of the room, felt the joy of their recent success sputter out. Renard’s brows rose at the sudden decrease in collective demeanor.

“I also have yet to be fully informed on the specifics.” Henrietta noted.

“Juliette’s working with the Royals.” Nick stated without fanfare. “She torched my Aunt’s trailer as a distraction. She then sent an email telling my mother to come to my house because my life is in danger. They’re after Diana.”

“And Kelly’s already on her way,” added Rosalee.

“Nick thinks it’ll take a few days,” Hank recalled.

“Sean, there’s a LOT of Verrat in Portland at the moment.” Adalind pointed out.

“That complicates things.” Renard didn’t like Adalind’s presence, but he appreciated the value of her insight. “Any ideas on what their plan is from your VERY recent alliance?” He couldn’t stop himself from snarking at her, pissed at his own mistakes which had lost her as an asset.

Adalind took it in stride. She was a mother now and had to choose her battles more carefully. She would decide how to handle Sean after Diana and Kelly were safe. “Unfortunately, no. The original plan, when Victor was in charge, was to coerce Juliette into giving up Kelly’s contact information. Obviously, as she’s now a Hexenbiest, that didn’t work. When Kenneth came he discovered my pregnancy and eventually figured out that the baby’s Nick’s. When Kenneth also found out that Juliette was in prison he decided it would be the best time to contact her. His plan was to use my pregnancy and her newly violent Hexenbiest to convince her to betray Nick. That’s all I know, that and what she’s already done. Guessing at the specifics is beyond me. They never told me much. But just know, Kenneth and Rispoli, the current head of the Verrat, are both completely ruthless. They’re calculating too, but Kenneth prefers to move quickly. It’s going to be really bad.”

Renard at least nodded at how forthright she was. He also understood what was most important now. Separating Nick and Adalind would have to wait. “Well, what we do know is, they are going to lay a trap for Kelly and Diana at Nick’s house with Juliette’s help. They’ll have the house under 24-hour surveillance, with the trap ready for her arrival. We already know the Verrat don’t care about collateral. We have to assume that if Juliette is willing to give them Kelly Burkhardt, she’ll be capable of betraying anyone else without remorse.”

“What are you thinking?”

“Your neighbors. The Verrat want to be close and in mass. I assume you told them she’s a Grimm?” He asked Adalind.

“I told Victor that she was Nick’s mother, and that was why she brought me to Portland. I was trying to figure out where Diana was.” She defended. “Rispoli told me the Resistance didn’t have her, but Victor was the one who figured out who did. None of this would have happened if you didn’t lie to me!” Now angered she glared at Sean. Nick wondered at Renard’s motives, lying to Adalind only caused problems.

Sean knew he lost that round. “Regardless! You can’t be trusted.” He spoke, aware of their audience. He was pissed that Adalind was able to defend herself among those present. He couldn’t afford for them to unite against him. “But if they are preparing to fight a Grimm they’ll assume she’s at least as strong as Nick is. That’s why there’s so many Verrat. They’ll take out the neighbors in key positions and set up a base. When she arrives, thinking it’s safe, we need to assume Juliette will be there to confirm it. Then, once her guard’s down they’ll rush her.”

Nick didn’t know what to think. He realized, he knew Adalind’s motivations for many of her actions thus far. He understood her even if he didn’t want to. Trusting her, was difficult despite trusting her current goals. Renard, however, was only out for himself. He knew this. Just because they’d been allies during the last year didn’t change that. Nick couldn’t allow Renard to color his judgement of Adalind, as he was apparently trying to do. Unfortunately, they still needed him, for now.

“Well, we know what they’re doing, so what are we going to do about it?” Rosalee sensed the tension in Nick and Adalind, and even understood most of it, but nothing could be solved with Sean in the room. They needed to get through this crisis first. Unfortunately, that meant dealing with Juliette. But only the Henrietta, who’d remained quiet until this point, knew how to defeat her. The silence and heavy thoughts, that quickly filled the room at that dilemma, prompted her to speak.

Henrietta wanted to be loyal to her best friend’s son. But from what she’d learned of his actions in the past few years, Sean had made too many bad decisions that she could no longer stand by. Really, he’d only brought this upon himself. “Mr. Burkhardt, if you align your strength with Adalind’s,” She said while staring down a furious Sean into complacency. “… you will be able to overpower Juliette.” Henrietta chose her next words carefully, mindful of Sean’s presence. “There is a way to boost Adalind’s power temporarily, so that we may easily subdue Juliette as well as the Verrat. This will not harm your child in any way.”

“What will happen to Juliette?” Henrietta was intrigued by the sincerity of Sean’s concern. Perhaps all hope was not lost, for the wayward Prince.

“We can dilute the suppressant I smelled upstairs to give to Juliette.” Everyone was surprised, not that the Hexenbiest knew about it, but because the rest of them had forgotten. “She will be able to regain her powers slowly and naturally over time. Now that I know she needs me to, I will take her in, and I will do as I’ve always done. I will teach her, and I will control her until she is safe to be around again.” She reassured. The tension in the room finally released.

“If that’s it, then the best thing to do would be to occupy Nick’s house and wait for Kelly and Diana to arrive. After the boost, of course. I’m assuming it will last several days?” At Henrietta’s confirmation, Renard found solace in asserting control. “Then, if we’re lucky, Juliette and the Verrat will confront us before time, in order to safeguard their plans. I know it’s getting late, but can this be done now?”

“Of course.” Henrietta agreed readily. “But I will need ONLY the Grimm and Adalind to be present. Perhaps Rosalee and Monroe will be able to assist me as well. You know, so Mr. Burkhardt won’t have to be alone with two Hexenbiest. I hope they don’t mind me using their lovely shop. And don’t worry, I sensed Elizabeth’s magic upstairs. What I’m doing won’t be complicated enough to require a pure workspace or take nearly as much time.”

“Well okay then.” Renard wasn’t comfortable with leaving Nick and Adalind together but keeping Diana out of his father’s grasp took precedence. “The three of us can go work on logistics back at the precinct. Call when you’re ready.” With that said, Hank and Wu followed Renard up the stairs and out of the Spice Shop.

* * *

 

** May 2nd – Around 7:45 PM **

Back in the basement, Henrietta stopped her remaining companions from moving upstairs.

“There is no booster. You lied to Renard.” Nick realized. “Why?” The beautiful old witch smiled at the Grimm’s insight.

“Because he poses a direct threat against your family, and I needed to speak with you privately. You know this. Luckily for you Sean trusts me.” Adalind inhaled sharply when she realized what was coming.

 “Oh god!” With Adalind’s outburst, Monroe and Rosalee realized the purpose for their presence, as well. They were about as eager for this conversation as Adalind. Neither relished killing Nick’s hope for a future with Juliette. Henrietta used her powers to seal the exits. Nick wouldn’t have the opportunity to avoid

“For the sake of your child, Mr. Burkhardt—”

“Nick.”

“As you wish. Nick, you need to listen carefully, with an open mind. Most likely, you will not like what I have to say. But I will tell you the truth. Hopefully you’ll understand. But first… it is late.”

Henrietta used her magic to gently force Adalind to lay down. “Wai—!” A gentle hand on Adalind’s forehead, and suddenly the pregnant witch was asleep.

“She would disrupt this conversation.” Henrietta explained. “It would cause her unnecessary stress and she really does need rest. Now, I will tell you everything I know about Adalind Schade.”


	5. Chapter 5

 

* * *

 

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, and most obviously not Grimm or its characters. Some story concepts may have been borrowed and adapted unintentionally or intentionally from other fictions, books, tv shows, movies, religions, geography, history, theology, etc. This is what happened when I ran out of Nadalind stories to read.

WARNING!!!  THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION (no beta)

Author’s Note:  
I am very unsure about this whole -ness! This writing business ‘n stuffs! Please tell me if its crap or too slow or boring etc.

My hand may fall off before I finish this posting...

General Notes:  
Hexenbiest and Zauberbiest are used as both singular and plural nouns. (I don’t speak German)  
 _Italics – thoughts or memories_  
 **Bold – quotes from TV series  
** “unspaced dialogue” – telephone conversations

* * *

 

** Chapter 5  
May 2nd – Around 7:45 PM **

Nick, Monroe, and Rosalee were attentive as Henrietta spoke. Nick was the most surprised, but by that point all of them vaguely suspected something similar.

Adalind was intentionally conceived by Catherine Schade as a means of gaining power. Looking to create the most useful progeny, Catherine went to Germany where she seduced an old and very powerful Zauberbiest, for a single night. Once she knew she was pregnant she returned to Portland and used a Zaubertrank to trick a wealthy Kehrseite lawyer into marrying her and believing the child was his. Adalind believed her father left her at the age of four, but Catherine was simply tired of being a mother, and killed him off. She then sent Adalind to be raised by her grandmother on a farm in Idaho until she grew enough to be useful to Catherine again.

“That’s horrible!” Rosalee couldn’t believe a mother could treat their child like a tool.

“It was never unusual for Hexenbiest and Zauberbiest to be conceived this manner. However, most of us have much higher regard for our children than Catherine Schade.”

“You have children?”

“I had a son. He grew up and went out into the world on his own. He was powerful, and he was my joy. However, he got himself caught up with the Laufer in France and was killed by the Royal families.”

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!”

“No, now you will understand why I would never side with the Royal families. Now, back to Adalind.” Henrietta smiled even as she wiped away a tear. “Her grandmother Orlantha, was as far removed from Catherine as night is to day. Orlantha grew up in Germany. After Catherine was conceived, in the same manner as Adalind, Orlantha actually fell in love with a Kehrseite farmer on visit from the US.”

Adalind’s grandmother got married and returned pregnant with her new husband to his farm in Iowa. Catherine left the farm as soon as she was able, to go and make a name for herself. Catherine only returned to drop off her four-year-old daughter Adalind. Catherine visited her daughter once a year to see if the child had manifest before leaving again. Adalind, unlike her mother, flourished in the loving household.

“She became the most pure-hearted young Hexenbiest that has ever been brought to me, and unfortunately for her, one of the most powerful.”

Adalind manifested as a Hexenbiest at the age of twelve. Catherine took from her grandparents on her annual visit. She cast a spell, so they would not be able to find their granddaughter and reapplied the spell while Adalind grew.

Henrietta re-told the next part of the story for Nick, that Monroe and Rosalee had already heard.

“Despite Catherine, I don’t think Adalind wanted to be anything like her.”

“What happened?”

“I could smell it when she came in for lessons. It was subtle, but Catherine used a blood Zaubertrank on Adalind. She gave only small doses over the course of years, to devastating effect.”

“As a child?!”

 “Yes, to keep the infatuation with the prince alive; to keep her useful.” Henrietta then explained how the blood of a family member could be used to amplify the power of spells significantly. Catherine had cast the spell on Adalind’s Hexenbiest. In this situation, with the minute repeated dosing, Adalind’s magic would recognize the spell as her own. Then her own magic would continue to work to keep her drugged.

When Adalind left home for college, the damage was already done. Years later, Catherine had developed a relationship with Sean. And at Catherine’s suggestion, Sean used his connections to get Adalind a job in Portland. He’d plucked her right from her very first internship. The prince only had to sleep with her once to gain nearly full control over the young witch. He provided Catherine with money and powerful connections for her daughter’s services.

“Sean used Adalind to cast ‘La Mort Pour L’amour’ because she was the only one strong enough to sustain the spell indefinitely. She was his perfect tool. She did nothing without Sean’s explicit instruction, including the elevation of the spell.”

“So, Renard really was behind everything.”

“Yes, but I don’t think Sean knew that Adalind’s obsession was anything but genuine. He told her which spell to use, and he would have been aware that you could cure your partner by killing Adalind’s Hexenbiest spirit.” Oddly enough, guilt appeared on Nick’s face. This only strengthened Henrietta’s belief that claiming magic had been used, but she had to be careful. Nick needed to come to that conclusion on his own to truly believe it. Henrietta would just provide the knowledge. “I suspect when he told Catherine, she warned him of the consequences if such a thing should happen. You saved Adalind Mr. Burkhardt. You cured her.”

Henrietta explained what happened after Adalind had been ‘killed’. She ran to her mother for comfort. Sean had been there. Catherine immediately smelled the change in her daughter. Both knew that they’d lost control over the young witch. They reacted in fury and threw her out, telling her how useless she was. The truth was, Adalind had gained even more magical potential for having lost her powers. But she would never be under their control again.

“When Adalind had no one else to turn to she remembered the nice old witch who’d cautioned her against her mother’s teachings. That’s how I know you cured her. That night, she smelled of freedom and newness. She didn’t smell of magical destruction but of liberation. She stayed with me for a month. That’s why I know so much. She needed someone to talk to.” Henrietta continued.

Adalind had been extremely upset with the Grimm and the Prince. She wanted revenge. Henrietta had given Adalind the information for an online business, Phialam de Ira, run by one of her former students. They sold some low-level Hexenbiest Zaubertrank. Adalind ordered L’esprit Ailleurs to use on Juliette. It didn’t take very long for Adalind to come up with a plan to use it either. She spent two weeks searching for the perfect cat to deliver the potion. She hung around animal control until she’d found an expensive enough cat with such a bad disposition, it needed to be put down.

“Why so specific?” Rosalee asked.

“She wasn’t just going to poison any random cat. She wanted one already marked for death in case you weren’t able to cure it.”

During that time, Adalind had also been preparing to get her magic back. Henrietta gave her all the information she would need to accomplish this. Who could do it, Stefania Vaduva Popescu, Queen of the Schwartzwald Gypsies. Who she could sacrifice, Frau Pech, who was extremely old, powerful Hexenbiest and guilty enough to deserve it. And what she would need to pay for it, a child of royal blood to barter with Stefania.

“You told her to sell her baby?!”

“I knew she wouldn’t be able to.”

Adalind first attempted to conceive a child with Eric Renard, who would have given her child the most theoretical value. She gained employment with the House of Kronenberg, which provided the necessary finances as well as the excuse for her relocation. After failing to conceive a child with Eric even with fertility potions, she returned to Portland, and succeeded with Sean. She returned to Vienna, restored her powers through a deal with Stefania, and escaped Austria with her daughter.

“And you know why she took your powers.” Henrietta nearly scolded.

“Okay I get it! Adalind’s not really the bad guy! But how does this help us now?” Monroe nearly choked on a cracker. He and Rosalee knew what came next.

“Before I tell you, I need to clarify a few facts from your perspective, to make sure I’m right.” Henrietta chose her words carefully. Nick nodded slowly, aware that his friends obviously knew what was coming. “How did you first meet Adalind?”

Nick goes on to describe the case with the Mellifers and Adalind’s murdered coworkers.

“Okay…well that was the first time I formally met her. Before that, she tried to inject something into my dying aunt but stabbed me with it instead. But… the day before that, after I bought the ring for Juliette, I saw her walking out of a coffee shop. She smiled at me…” Nick recalled with surprise. He grinned a bit at the memory of how gorgeous she’d looked, laughing, with her bright golden hair blowing in the breeze. _7:43 AM, Friday, September 9 th, 2011. _He doesn’t know why he knows that when he can’t even remember what month he met Juliette. “—right before she Woged. She was my first Woge. I didn’t understand back then why SHE got scared of ME and ran off. Obviously, we scared shit out of each other.” Nick finished with a laugh. He looked up only to be surprised by Henrietta’s smug look and his friends’ nearly bugged out eyes.

“That is interesting. Now, I had a long conversation with Adalind before, and I was wondering if you could describe for me the moment you gave Adalind your blood. From your perspective. Everything you thought and felt, if you can recall.” Now Nick was uncomfortable, he’d tried very hard to never think of that night ever again.

“Uh…Well I pinned her down I guess you know.” After three surprising nods he continued. “Well I couldn’t let go of her arms, she’d have hit me again. She’d been Woged when we were fighting. Which was good for me because it made it a lot easier to hit her. But when she realized she was pinned she retracted…” He didn’t want to say the rest.

“Continue, and remember, I need you to be completely open and honest. Your son’s life could depend on it.”

“Well, I’d been so angry before, but then… She looked so small and helpless.” Nick took a deep breath and closed his eyes, tight. He didn’t want to remember, but he’d never been able to forget. “I forgot why we were fighting. I honestly don’t know what came over me next, because I kissed her… hard. And it wasn’t to save Hank although it did. I felt possessed…” Guiltily he opened his eyes and stared at the tea tray. Eyes burning, he finished. “I don’t know what I would have done to her if she hadn’t bit me. It felt like she was mine. All I knew was that I needed to mark her in some way. I think she was afraid of me too. When I kissed her next I think she swallowed the blood on purpose, because I only came back to myself when her magic threw me off.” Nick felt a tear fall but didn’t look up, afraid of judgement, afraid of losing his son.

Henrietta’s response surprised him. “Nick, you wouldn’t have hurt her. What happened was due to forces outside of your control. Now dry your eyes and I will tell you what I believe occurred that night.” He looked up and found only kindness and understanding on all three faces. Nick nodded, embarrassed now of his tears, but eager to know why they weren’t needed.

“Now, I have to explain a personal theory of mine. I believe that Grimms are more similar to the Wesen they hunt than anyone would like to admit. I believe they reproduce with the same probability as all other Wesen. This has never been tested as they have so far limit themselves to Kehrseite, hence the apparent randomness of their birth. For example, I believe that two Grimms, or a Grimm and a recessive Grimm will always produce another Grimm.”

“Okay?” This was supposed to make him feel better?

“Now that was just one part of the theory. The next part requires a bit of background information. There is a reason why although Hexenbiest have always been extremely cautious when coupling with them, most reproduce with Zauberbiest. Both genders are naturally promiscuous and averse to monogamy. Ironically, only they can generate a true magically binding marriage bond. And we are also capable of establishing magical claims.

“You see, if a Hexenbiest and a Zauberbiest wished, they could share blood to strengthen their children. They would claim each other. However, any children born outside of the coupling would still receive attributes from what would then be three parents. Jealous by nature, a Biest couple will usually create a full bond after a claim. With a Biest and a non-Biest, the mixing of blood allows for true hybridization. It’s how Elizabeth produced Sean.”

“Are you trying to say that I claimed Adalind? That’s Diana’s partly mine?”

“Yes. And I think it’s rather telling that sharing a glance with you forced Adalind to Woge and triggered your Grimm for the very first time.”

“So, what, Adalind’s my soul mate?”

“Dude, it is awfully coincidental that she was your very first Woge.” Monroe pointed out.

“The truth is, I don’t know.” Henrietta answered Nick’s question. “But speculating won’t reverse the claim, or the other effects it had.”

“There’s more?”

“Yes.” She quickly told him the origin of the Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester and how Adalind had tried to use it.

“How did the Royal family know Adalind could take my powers if it’s never been done before? And how did she not know she could get pregnant if that was the whole point of the spell?”

“Yes, it has been used to take a Grimm’s power before, but no Grimm had ever been left alive before. Previously, in the same way the Grimm’s blood killed the Hexenbiest spirit, the two species were incapable of creating a viable pregnancy. Your claim allowed for a never before seen Hybrid.”

“Okay… you’re still not done.” Nick read from all three faces. He also noted that it looked like whatever came next was somehow worse.

“Well, there has historically, always been a ‘cure’ for the Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester. The Hexenbiest that used it previously would typically kill that ‘cure’. According to Adalind, she left the ‘cure’ intentionally with the expectation that Sean would come to me for help. Understand, she could have taken the hat with her to Vienna too.”

“You mean Juliette.”

“As with many enchantments, truth overpowers falsehood. Adalind and perhaps Elizabeth to a lesser degree, believed that Juliette could cure you. The only known side effect should have been a child, yours and Juliette’s. However, you had established a blood claim between you and Adalind. It complicated things. In this case it made the stakes that much higher.”

“But I got my Grimm back.”

“The magic was only partially reversed. Adalind took your sight by taking it into the child she now carries. She was unaware that the pregnancy was viable therefore engaging the other half of the spell, a magical betrothal. Juliette gave you back your sight from the child that you would have conceived if she had been able to cure you. Both instances of the potion generated a child. However, when Juliette failed to break the claim, she also failed to break the enchantment which left your betrothal to Adalind intact.

“The power of a magical betrothal means that neither party is at risk of producing offspring from affairs. The magic rejected Juliette as a viable mother for your children, but the magic was still generated. Because of the claim, the magic produced was for a Grimm and Hexenbiest hybrid. Now, of that magic, the power of the Grimm filled the void within you. However, you cannot become a hybrid. The Hexenbiest magic defaulted to the only vessel available.”

“You say Juliette FAILED to cure me as though there was another option.”

“To break on its own, the Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester only needed you to have an honest affection for Juliette stronger than any regard you felt for Adalind. A blood claim, however, can be broken by only one thing. It’s one of the most powerful magics in the universe. You know what it is. Every fairy tale, with a happily ever after, DID get this one thing right.”

“But I did love Juliette!!!!” Nick shouted

“Only a true, romantic, and mutual love could have cured you.” Henrietta patiently stated. “I’m sorry, but Juliette IS a Hexenbiest, and Adalind IS pregnant, and I can sense Adalind’s connection to you now. Because Adalind is pregnant and Juliette is not, when you acknowledged your child and took them in under your protection, you completed the betrothal contract. It’s irreversible now.

“I’m sorry. Juliette can no longer be with you. She is a Hexenbiest because your power rejected her in the most fundamental of ways. Now that the betrothal is set, she can sense it, even if she doesn’t understand. A betrothal to a Hexenbiest will ward off any other Hexenbiest. Also, do you remember what I showed you back in January. I can’t do that anymore. As Adalind’s betrothed, you have protection from any enchantment that does not come from her.”

“I guess we can’t really beat Juliette either.” Nick conjectured, recalling the beginning of the conversation.

“You can. There is a way to make Adalind stronger permanently.”

“Fine. What is it?”

“Well we wouldn’t really be strengthening her exactly. Naturally, Adalind has always been the stronger of the two. Particularly, because of how Juliette’s Hexenbiest was created”

“Then why did she lose?”

“Adalind doesn’t have access to all of her magic right now. One source of power loss is very apparent.”

“The baby.”

“Yes, a good portion of her magic is dedicated solely to the protection of her unborn child. She will have that back when the baby is born.

“That could be weeks from now.” Rosalee sighed in exhaustion.

“You said ONE source was my son, so what’s the other?”

“You.”

“You said the betrothal was permanent.”

“I said it was irreversible, which is true. It can’t be undone. But you can move forward. Like any betrothal, it will cease to exist when its purpose is served. If you willingly pledge yourself to Adalind in a true marriage bond, she will regain that portion of her power. A portion which is not inconsiderable. She would be Juliette’s equal. But with the bond, your power will resonate with Adalind and you will both be even stronger.”

“Damn. You should be a salesman—err, woman, saleswoman.” Rosalee shook her head at her husband.

“What are the consequences?”

“The usual consequences of marriage, only, enforced by magic. Eternal fidelity, a promise to provide and protect, etc. But don’t worry I have a feeling that you and Adalind are innately compatible. When Sean and Juliette are removed from the equation I believe love will come much sooner than later. Incidentally, a marriage bond will be able to fully safeguard Adalind from Sean’s influence. He can challenge a betrothal because Diana is his daughter, and Adalind already has two children. He is not strong enough as a Zauberbiest to be repelled by the betrothal. With a full marriage bond, he will never be able to touch her again.”

“Shouldn’t Adalind be awake for this decision? It kind of affects her too.” Monroe’s ‘feminist side’ piped up.

“I would prefer to know Nick’s response first. I know she will do anything to protect her children. However, I also believe she may already harbor some affection for you.” Henrietta said as she turned to face Nick, and then coldly, “I believe she’s had her heart broken enough times. I will not tell her if you don’t agree.”

“Nick, I think she’s right.” Rosalee gently admitted, thinking of her own observations.

“If it helps, you don’t have to consummate the marriage to defeat Juliette. Adalind may be too far along anyway. It might induce labor.”

“Good to know.” Nick deadpanned somewhat disturbed. “I think I need some time.”

“Of course, go for a walk.” Henrietta released the seals she’d placed on the basement doors. “I’ll be waiting.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

* * *

 

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, and most obviously not Grimm or its characters. Some story concepts may have been borrowed and adapted unintentionally or intentionally from other fictions, books, tv shows, movies, religions, geography, history, theology, etc. This is what happened when I ran out of Nadalind stories to read.

WARNING!!!  THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION (no beta)                                    

Author’s Note:  
I am very unsure about this whole -ness! This writing business ‘n stuffs! Please tell me if its crap or too slow or boring etc.

I just put compression gloves on...

General Notes:  
Hexenbiest and Zauberbiest are used as both singular and plural nouns. (I don’t speak German)  
 _Italics – thoughts or memories_  
 **Bold – quotes from TV series  
** “unspaced dialogue” – telephone conversations

* * *

 

** Chapter 6  
May 2nd – Around 9 PM **

Nick borrowed a key to the shop from Rosalee before he left. He locked the door behind him, just in case. The mother of his child was asleep in there after all.

_God… Adalind._ He didn’t know what to think. All these years fighting to stay with Juliette. Only to be told he could never be with her, and nothing could be done about it. Oh, and somehow, that was his fault too.

It hurt, of course, knowing Juliette betrayed him. Knowing somehow, HE had betrayed her first. But it didn’t hurt as much as it should. Why wasn’t his heart broken? He loved Juliette. He knew that. But was he IN love with Juliette? He’d thought so. If he wasn’t, then why had he been fighting so hard to keep her? Because now, he felt primarily confusion and guilt. He wasn’t feeling loss.

Maybe none of the bad things would have happened to Juliette, if he’d kept his promise to Aunt Marie and left her. He thought back to four and a half years ago.

By September 2011, he’d been in a relationship with Juliette for 2 years. His prior relationships never lasted that long. Of course, for a long time, he hadn’t felt secure enough. The loss of his parents cut him deeply as a child. And he remained that quiet orphan kid until college. In college he dated a few times, but nothing was ever serious. From college, he went straight into the Portland Police Academy. He’d been too focused, early in his career, to have a serious relationship. He became the youngest Robbery/Homicide Detective in Portland in December of 2008, at the age of 26, before he relaxed.

He first met Juliette in early ‘09, on one of his first cases. A few months later they bought a house together. A year and a half of living together, and he bought a ring. He hadn’t thought they were moving too fast at the time. But now, he wasn’t sure. Hell! Now, he wasn’t sure of anything.

**_“I know you love Juliette, but you have to end it and never see her again. It’s just too dangerous.”_ **

**_“Look, I love Juliette. I don’t want anything to happen to her._ ** _(But,) **I want you to know, whatever it is I’m supposed to do, I’ll do it.”**_

He’d felt so sure about proposing. And yet, he made that promise so easily. He had meant that he would leave Juliette. And then Aunt Marie died. And he reneged on his promise, because he needed Juliette. He must have been moving too fast, otherwise he would’ve fought harder. And how selfish was it, that he stayed with her just to comfort himself, when he knew leaving her would keep her safe.

He never wanted to include Juliette in his life as a Grimm, he remembered. He only decided to try when Juliette turned down his proposal. Even then, he put it off until he thought her life was in immediate danger. While she was in the coma, he felt SO guilty for taking their relationship for granted. He felt that he owed her his love after allowing her to get hurt.

Then she woke, and he felt all the security she’d provided fall away. Fear and anger, at his powerlessness in the situation, made him hold on to her tighter. That is, until their stagnancy infuriated him enough to leave. When she developed feelings for Renard, he felt jealousy, but he would have let her go again if it weren’t for the spell. He was glad he didn’t, because she saved him from the Musai. And wasn’t it terrible, that that was what he was most grateful to Juliette for.  Not for her companionship… not for her love.

He had it in his mind, once he decided to propose, that everything needed to move toward that end game. _Something gets in the way, keep waiting until the next chance comes around. Why?_ Because he’d decided… Well, what if he’d decided wrong. Why did he want to marry her in the first place? A lot of people fell in love. That wasn’t a reason to get married, but he hated whenever their relationship wasn’t moving forward. Why?

Then, he remembered something he said to her years ago in jest. They were both laying on their sides, facing each other in bed.

**_“I love you, and… not just because I want to sleep with you. I’m telling you the truth. I DO want to have your babies but—”_ ** _Juliette started slapping him playfully in the shoulder. **“Hey, hey! I’m k— I’m kidding, okay?”**_

But was he really? They moved in together REALLY fast. He’d proposed because he decided that a year and half was a long enough to wait. Not because he was ready, but because he thought she might be. He was never NOT ready. When he’d seen how well Juliette dealt with commitment… It was always about the end game. Getting back the family he’d lost… not Juliette.

_Shit!_ God, he was an asshole… Maybe it really WAS fate. Adalind had inadvertently ruined his relationship with Juliette, time and time again, saving Juliette from becoming his brood mare. Well, the one time was intentional. But the others couldn’t have been planned. He saw her for the first time, right after purchasing Juliette’s engagement ring. For just a moment, even before she Woged, he’d completely forgotten about the ring. Juliette said ‘no’ to his first proposal because he was keeping his Grimm abilities, which started with Adalind, secret from Juliette. And then of course Adalind used L’esprit Ailleurs.

He’d been about to propose to Juliette again, at the exact moment his mother knocked on the door with Adalind and her baby in tow. And then Adalind used the Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester.

**_“It’s just this whole life of ours, the way it’s being INFECTED by you being what you are, you know? I don’t know if I can take it anymore.”_ **

Juliette should never have had to. And now she never would again.

Okay, so maybe Juliette wasn’t his destined partner. He had used her for comfort, security, and in the hopes of getting back some of what he’d lost. He understood and, now that he had no choice, he could finally let her go.

But now, everything he’d wanted from Juliette was being handed to him on a silver platter. _Adalind._ First, she was pregnant with his child, and now the only way to protect that child is to lock her into the bond he’s always wanted.

Nick had always felt guilty for his attraction to Adalind because of Juliette. Now he was free to admit that, yes, he was entranced by Adalind’s beauty the very first time he saw her, and every time after. Maybe he didn’t even need to feel guilty about it. Obviously, hiding from it hadn’t worked. He’d done something huge regardless. What if she was somehow his soul mate, destiny etc. Then Juliette or no Juliette, he was meant to see that smile.

* * *

** May 2nd – Around 9:10 PM **

When Nick returned to the shop, only Rosalee was there, with a sleeping Adalind.

“Monroe drove Henrietta to her home to get clothes for the occupation as well as supplies for the bonding. They’re going to stop at our house too, for clothes and ‘Monroe-food’.”

Nick snorted at that last one. “Awfully confident of her. I walked around the block… once.”

“Did you plan on saying no?”

“No.”

Rosalee just nodded at him with her warm understanding; no pity, remorse, or grief for his predicament. Not even an indignant anger on Juliette’s behalf. There was only a hopeful joy for his imminently good fortune. Well… that and a lack of sleep. How the hell did he deserve such good friends?

“And you think this is okay?” He still felt somewhat unhinged. Nothing should be this simple. How could all his choices be gone leaving only what he most selfishly desired?

“Honestly, Nick? She’s not the bad guy. She’s as much a victim as anyone, and she’s suffered a lot more than most. I also think you might be more attracted to her than you’ve ever been able to admit.” She said with a knowing grin. Then, more seriously, “You can’t be with Juliette… but… I’m not sure how good you were with her to begin with. You were always fighting to stay together, and I don’t mean against the world. It’s not supposed to be like that, Nick. I haven’t seen you with Adalind much, but you’re so much more like yourself, you’re freer.”

“What about choice?”

“The situation? It’s crap. You should have been able to get together on your own and in your own time. But at the same time, I think this helps push past a lot of self-imposed obstacles that would only cause hurt in the end,” He knew Rosalee was referring to his relationship with Juliette. “—obstacles that HAVE caused hurt in the past. Obviously, you want Adalind, and you have for a long time. You don’t have to be in love with her right away, and no one expects you to. But if you just let yourself be open to the idea, I think you’ll be surprised, in a very good way.”

* * *

Every second that passed, Nick was expecting some sort of epiphany, a sudden memory or realization, that this was wrong. It never happened. He felt like the universe was pulling him like a some unbeatable current. He wasn’t even sure why he was fighting it when it pulled him where he wanted to go. He let go.

He and Rosalee decided to move Adalind back upstairs to the better bed. They carefully unwrapped her from the blankets and Nick gently scooped her into his arms. She was very warm and not too heavy. Rosalee tilted Adalind’s head onto his shoulder where it then slid to the crook of his neck. He recalled Juliette feeling spidery and awkward in his arms. But Adalind was like a perfect little package made just for him, wonderfully heavy with his unborn son. Rosalee ran ahead to pull own the covers. After offering to Nick first, Rosalee decided to take a nap on the couch. She expected Monroe to spend far too much time packing the “needed” groceries.

Nick pulled out the desk chair to sit at Adalind’s bedside. Now, he was alone in the back room with the two sleeping women, free to watch Adalind as she slept. It felt like just the two of them, really, since he couldn’t see Rosalee on the other side of the table.

Adalind really was beautiful, even with the funny looking crease-mark on her cheek, from that blanket downstairs. He wondered if watching her sleep like this was creepy. _She IS my fiancé._ He was guarding his family is all, he justified. He probably couldn’t stop looking at her even if this was creepy.

He never stared at Juliette like this. On the rare occasion he had the opportunity, he’d never felt the need. He knew Juliette was ridiculously beautiful, he didn’t need to stare at her. He only watched her when she was in that coma, but that more to check if she was waking up than to observe her.

Right now, he felt drawn to look at Adalind. She entranced him in a way he never experienced with anyone else. Even in that first moment, his gaze was caught until she Woged. Ever since then, his eyes had been drawn to her whenever she was near. How many times had he felt anger because he’d been distracted by her lips. Telling himself it wasn’t her real face, that this was a disguise. Then it became her only face, until she got her powers back.

**_“You find that attractive? Really?”_ **

He remembered mocking the captain in derision. The truth was, he’d been lying through his teeth. He hadn’t been necessarily attracted to it, but he’d been extremely uncomfortable seeing that face standing beside Renard, like a family. He supposed it must have had something to do with his claim.

Even the memory of that feeling made him want to bond with her. To shield her from Renard and keep her to himself, permanently. It’s worse, now, knowing how the captain used her.

He watched her eyes flutter beneath closed lids. She would wake up soon.

A few minutes passed before she did.

“Urgh…Where am I? Where’s Henrietta, that ole’ cow,” came the slow, groggy speech of the woman beside him. He snorted at Adalind’s disorientation. “Nick?” She pushed herself up. He didn’t get the chance to respond before she cut him off.

“Gah! Pee!” He hurried to help her untangle her shoes from the blanket, then, practically lifted her onto her feet before she was off like a shot. He would have helped her to the bathroom, but she moved surprisingly quickly for someone so far along and wearing stilettos. He was surprised to see Rosalee still out cold and checked his watch. _1:30 a.m._ Made sense.

A few minutes later, Adalind walked back at a more sedate pace. “Have a good nap?” He asked, now alert as he realized that his future was literally walking towards him at that moment.

“Uh. Yea… not that I had much choice. But, I do feel a bit better now.” Nick helped her sit back down on the low bed before reclaiming his chair. They were hyper aware of the revelations between them. An awkward moment of silence passed before Adalind blew out a great sigh. “I guess you were talking about me… considering Henrietta felt a need to knock me out cold.” Another pause. “Anything good?”

“Yea. Just, uh, blood magic… and—” It was Nick’s turn to bluster as his cheeks reddened. “—magical claims, and their effect on betrothal spells. It was enlightening. A lot of magical theory…” They nodded their heads as he explained, like an odd pair of bobbleheads, before they both noticed and stopped. Nick didn’t think she needed to hear the long conversation on her personal history that came before that, not today anyway. Her father’s death? Her mother’s betrayal? Renard? Those could all wait.

“Okay. Did she mention those things…?” Adalind awkwardly gestured between them, too shy to say everything aloud. _Regarding US?_ Nick understood the difficulty as well as her meaning.

“Yea, she did.” Adalind reddened a bit, pursing her lips in an adorably unsure expression, while worrying at a loose thread in the blanket. He felt butterflies in his stomach.

“So, you know that we’re kind of—”

“Stuck together? Yea. Are you okay with that?” Only afterward, did he realize the weight his question. How much he wanted her to want this.

“Me? What about you? You have Juliette! I’m so sorry—” Nick lifted a hand to quiet her. “I swear! I had no idea this was going to happen.” She blurted out quickly before stopping.

“I’m honestly, not sure how much I actually HAD Juliette. Besides I’m the one who started all of this. Neither of us knew about the claim.  But still, I claimed you without your consent.”

“I gave you no choice. I poisoned Hank! I’m sorry about that too. Honestly, I can’t even believe I did it.” Nick’s gaze sharpened at this. “I whored myself out for Sean. I tried to kill your aunt. I did so many bad things in his name. It all seems so stupid now. I have no idea why I agreed to any of it. He used me, and I just let him…” Her face fell in remembered grief, pain, and overwhelming guilt. Sorrow for the things she couldn’t take back.

Nick, however, knew exactly why she did those things. Adalind had been under years of her mother’s Zaubertrank. She’d been taken advantage of, as much as Hank, if not more so. Of all the things she needs to know eventually, he doesn’t know if its his place to say. But, the guilt and bewilderment in her face was somehow unbearable. He couldn’t, not with what he now knew, not when he could help. He wanted her to heal. He needed her to. Adalind needed the truth if she was ever going to accept him.

“Henrietta has this theory… I don’t think you want to hear it, but I think you need to. She explained earlier, and I think she’s right.” He said gently. She was too far away. He moved to mirror her position on the bed. They faced each other across the middle.

“What is it?” As much as she was excited by his proximity, she knew he had bad news. _Well, it can’t be a bigger shock than everything else lately._

“When you went to visit her as a child, Henrietta said she smelled Zaubertrank on you every time. She also said that when you came to her after having my blood, that you smelled of the recently dispelled.”

“She thinks my mother poisoned me…” Now, Adalind’s face really crumpled. They weren’t the loud sobs, he expected, just silent tears in a broken expression. Instinctively, he pulled her unresisting form into a comforting embrace. He knew she needed this.

Adalind is too wrapped up in her thoughts to even think to protest. She thought Nick had been wearing his jacket before, but as he cradled her head above his heart all she felt was the soft cotton of his Henley against her cheek. Being held in such a way was not something the witch had experienced in a very long time, not since leaving her grandparents’ house nearly 18 years before. She calmed as she listened to his heartbeat. After several more minutes however, she had to move. Comforting and comfortable where not the same thing at that point.

“Gotta’ move.” She sniffed. _Damned back._

“Oh!” Immediately Nick helped stabilize her before popping up to make a mountain of pillows at the head of the bed. He half lifted, half dragged her into position before sitting beside her knees.

“Thanks.” Adalind was too relieved physically to express her shock at his attentiveness. Instead she stretched an arm out and used her powers to dry the mess she made on his shirt. “Sorry I can’t actually clean it.” She grimaced at the odd wrinkle caused by her dried mucus.

Nick just shook his head at her. “Are you okay?”

“Yea, it’s hard, but I think some part of me knew she was doing something to me. She used to give me supplementary potions on a pretty strict schedule. Something for my Hexenbiest she said. It was such a flimsy excuse, but I was so happy she cared enough to do something just for me. It makes sense why they threw me away now. They knew they couldn’t control me anymore… I guess you saved me from them.

“I just wish I had known Diana was part yours before I went to Sean, not that you’d have believed me at the time. But, I don’t want him to try to use her like he used me… So, what happens now?”

“Well, since we know about their plan, thanks to you, we’re gonna stake out my house. Hopefully that will them in before my mother gets here and we’ll fight them. We’ll have to force Juliette to take the suppressant and afterwards Henrietta volunteered to take Juliette in. When my mom gets there, we get Diana back and figure things out from there.”

“WE will get Diana back?”

“If it’s okay with you. I would like to—I don’t actually know how to say it…get? form? do? uh… a bond with you?” His gaze was intense as he measured her reaction to his proposal.

“Do you know what you’re asking? The verb depends on the context by the way.” Adalind babbled, making Nick snicker. “But, a bond is permanent. Nick, you could never be with anyone else ever again. Now, at least, you still have the freedom enough for that.”

“You think I want to drain your magic every day, just so I can go around sleeping with women I know I can’t have futures with?”

“Well, when you say it like that…”

“And what about you? What about your freedom? Henrietta said Hexenbiest are naturally promiscuous.” He challenged with a raised brow. Adalind didn’t know whether she blushed at the question or at the suggestive look on his face.

“Nick, I have two children to think about, and you’re honestly a lot more than I deserve. I couldn’t ask for more. Even if I were a typical power-hungry Hexenbiest, you’re, like, the top of the food chain. Plus, you’re the father of my children, and an honestly good person. As far as promiscuity, I never did any of that because I wanted to. Variety doesn’t appeal to me. And from my limited experience you’re not lacking in ANY way either.” Nick can’t hide his pleased smile. It grew right along with his ego. Maybe Henrietta WAS right. But, still, he had to clarify.

“I’m not really a variety kind of guy either. Would it be so unbelievable for me to feel the same way? Juliette’s out of the question, not that I could be with her after what she did. I honestly can’t imagine wanting anyone else.” Adalind’s face fell. “Not what I meant! That came out wrong…”

He sighed in exasperation before cupping her shoulders with his hands and leaning in closely to meet her gaze. “What I meant to say is that, I don’t even feel guilty anymore, for being so RIDICULOUSLY attracted to you… I feel guilty for not owning up to it sooner.”

Adalind’s eyes widened in shock from both his heartfelt words and his sudden, electrifying proximity. She released the smallest gasp and shiver.

His earnest gaze instantly darkened.

“Well, I guess…we’re good,” she managed to utter, right before he closed the distance between them and kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

 

* * *

 

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, and most obviously not Grimm or its characters. Some story concepts may have been borrowed and adapted unintentionally or intentionally from other fictions, books, tv shows, movies, religions, geography, history, theology, etc. This is what happened when I ran out of Nadalind stories to read.

WARNING!!!  THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION (no beta)

Author’s Note:  
I am very unsure about this whole -ness! This writing business ‘n stuffs! Please tell me if its crap or too slow or boring etc.

Nope! Gloves didn't do much. Hands still hurt!

General Notes:  
Hexenbiest and Zauberbiest are used as both singular and plural nouns. (I don’t speak German)  
 _Italics – thoughts or memories_  
 **Bold – quotes from TV series  
** “unspaced dialogue” – telephone conversations

* * *

 

** Chapter 7  
May 2nd – Around 11:30 PM **

One kiss led to another and so on. Such that neither Nick nor Adalind took any notice of the back-door opening. Monroe and Henrietta walked into the shop with the supplies and books needed for the bonding ceremony. Rosalee incidentally chose that moment to wake from her nap. The door was right by her head.

“That didn’t take long.” Monroe deadpanned.

“I’ll say…” Rosalee yawned. “How long was I out for?”

“No idea…”

“I guess this means I win, and you get to take out the trash for a week,” she chirped. Her husband grumbled good naturedly about making bets with scheming Fuchsbau. Rosalee then began helping Monroe clear an area on the worktable for him to place his burden. They snickered quietly at the oblivious couple kissing at the other end of the room. _Making-out more like._ Monroe amended to himself.

* * *

As far as Nick and Adalind were concerned, the rest of the universe ceased to exist, the moment their lips touched. It wasn’t unlike the intense magic they’d felt during their previous moments. Their claiming and their betrothal had both been monumental. Except this time, there was awareness on the part of both parties. This time there was conscious intent. It made all the difference.

Adalind felt the heat of his breath, long before his lips touched hers. Gentle, yet firm. His temperature, just a touch cooler than hers, as his mouth worked over hers. The tickle and prick of his scruff against her face, set her nerve endings on fire. One slow massaging kiss became another as Nick gained confidence. She felt his large rough hands massage her biceps before growing restless and moving on. One hand came to support her neck while the other trailed down her sleeve. Fingers were tentative, before she felt his entire palm caress the swell of their unborn son.

He exhaled heavily against her lips at the contact, but quickly took advantage of her responding gasp.

The sweet taste of the breath between her parted lips was more than Nick was able to ignore. He’d intended to be sweet and gentle, elevating his reassuring words with a more physical expression of his attraction. Her reaction to his nearness, her delicate weakness, undermined all his good intentions. One taste led to another deeper sampling. And that wasn’t even taking touch into consideration, as he mapped her delicate frame, caressed the evidence of their unwitting union. This was his. She was his.

It took every ounce, every brain cell, left at his disposal, to remember NOT to crush his son. He just barely remembered to remain on the bed and off of his temping fiancé. His hand trailed up her side. His thumb barely grazed the underside of her breast, when he felt the most wonderful magic erupt from beneath her skin.

Adalind lost control and her power began to leak as Nick teased and tempted euphoria.

* * *

The last person to come upon the scene was the least surprised out of EVERYONE in the room. Glad to be proven correct, Henrietta meant to allow the couple their moment. However, once she felt the magic of their connection begin to flare, she knew she needed to bring their exploration to a halt.

“Ehem!” Henrietta cleared her throat, as she dropped the two large tomes she had carried onto a cleared portion of the table. Like a pair of guilty teenagers, the couple sprang apart.

“Eek! Sorry, Miss Henrietta!” Adalind apologized reflexively. The brief embarrassed tension broke into amusement at the younger witch’s preconditioned response. Her old teacher grinned. _Still got it._

“Heh. I guess you really were her teacher.” Nick laughed beside his still reddened betrothed who shoved him playfully in response.

“I’ll assume this means you’re ready now.” Henrietta brought them back to the situation at hand.

“Uh… yea.” Nick shared a smile with his fiancé as he gently laced her hand with his.

“Good. Monroe and I took the liberty of finding the correct books and necessary items before leaving my home.”

“Urgh…,” Monroe moaned at the memory, “Dude. you so owe me. Her entire basement is like a freaking library! It had multiple rooms!”

“Wow really?!” Adalind was shocked. “I remember your extensive collection from upstairs… How come **I** never knew about your basement?” The witch fairly pouted at the past knowledge denied.

“I know you would have appreciated it as a child,” Henrietta consoled. “but I couldn’t risk Catherine knowing what I had. In your more recent visits, you left too quickly.” Adalind made a face at her own impulsiveness. “I wish I could have shared it with you. You above all else would have appreciated it. However, knowing how much influence Catherine and Sean had over your behavior until recently, it’s a good thing I was so cautious.”

Nick was surprised to hear Henrietta refer so casually to Catherine’s bespelling her own daughter. _I JUST told her…_ He nearly brought it up, but the Hexenbiest caught his gaze with a knowingly raised brow. He sighed. He didn’t even want to know how she knew.

“Don’t be disappointed.” She continued to Adalind. “Once you are protected fully by your Grimm, I’ll be expecting many visits from your family in the future.” Henrietta smiled warmly. “As for now, we really should get on with this. We don’t have much time.” The overall mood decreased as everyone recalled the less than celebratory circumstances for this bonding.

“I do believe this needs to be done under the height of the moon’s rise and within 12 hours of peak fullness. Coincidentally, the moon was scheduled to be full today at 11:44 PM.” Everyone checked the time. It was exactly 11:45 PM at that moment.

“Really?!”

“Again coincidentally, the moon’s peak height will occur at 12:33 AM.”

“Spooky. Holy shit man! It’s like destiny! I mean, like, what are the chances?!”

“That is kind of freaky.” Adalind agreed. Nick however, felt a calmingly reassured by that knowledge. That this could honestly be ‘MEANT to be’. And destined to happen even with all their past difficulties. Maybe all the bad happened for a reason too.

“Regardless, we need to move quickly. I’ve brought two books with me. One which had the most detailed account of the spell and its effects for the two of you to read, and another with the actual instruction.” She lifted the top book and carried it over to the couple. Before handing it to Nick, Henrietta Woged and the book fell open to page required.

“I can’t read this.” Nick stared blankly at the High German text. Henrietta sighed.

“You REALLY should invest in more languages Mr. Burkhardt,” reminded them all of teacher she was. “Adalind can read it to you.” She then rejoined Monroe and Rosalee by the table to begin preparations.

* * *

** May 3rd – Around 12 AM **

A short while later, Nick and Adalind had finished their reading and subsequent discussion. The ceremony was short and simple, and the magic appeared relatively straight forward.

The couple would share blood during what was vaguely reminiscent of a handfasting. Then, afterward, they would share a kiss, at which point the betrothal spell would be released and Adalind would get that portion of her magic back. That was it.

The other subsequent effects, however, were much more vague. Apparently, their relationship would somehow improve, and their “magic” would strengthen. Also, over time they could expect to share in some of each other’s abilities. The spell would supersede the claim as well since it ensured complete fidelity. The couple supposed they would have to play it by ear.

Henrietta quickly ran through the actual procedure while Monroe and Rosalee packed everything needed into their picnic basket. The ceremony couldn’t occur in the shop. Stereotypically, it required a clearing in the woods, under the moonlight. Incidentally, Juliette had provided one. They had moved the trailer behind the shop yesterday, so they could more easily rescue its contents. The space left behind was perfect for their needs.

Henrietta continued her explanation as the five of them locked up the shop and left. Time was of the essence. The five of them squeezed into Nick’s Land Cruiser and drove to the woods. They had exactly enough time with only a few minutes leeway. The truth was, that aside from minimal requirements, the spell was flexible to whatever the couple’s desires or means were. It didn’t even require and officiant but could accommodate one as well as attendants easily.

For the ceremony, Henrietta would further “prepare the space” and wait with Monroe and Rosalee in the center of the clearing. Nick and Adalind would approach barefoot from the South and the North respectively. Once they met in the middle they would be bound and share blood.

They arrived at the plot without difficulty. Traffic had been clear for the entirety of the short trip. Monroe hopped out to open and close the gate. And followed on foot the small distance to where Nick parked just outside of the clearing. Henrietta was just finishing her explanation.

“And then, finally, you share a kiss,” A small pause, “—while Woged.”

“What?!” Adalind was embarrassed, but that emotion quickly became shock when all Nick did was shrug as he unbuckled his seatbelt. He walked around and removed her stilettos before helping Adalind out of the car. “Nick, you DID just hear her, right?”

“Yea. Kiss you when you’re Woged. At least you have lips that can close now and eyes. It’ll be a lot less awkward then it would’ve been before, just kissing your teeth.” In truth he wasn’t only thinking of her current Woge versus her last one. He recalled Juliette’s hideous form and shuddered at the memory. It was almost odd how easily he could accept Adalind’s other self, now.

“Huh, he has a point. Plus, on the upside it’s dark.” This earned Monroe and elbow from his wife. “Ow! No offense!”

Henrietta told them all to stand back as she entered the clearing with the basket and walked to the center. Suddenly, she Woged and let out a terrifying screech. A large wind of palpable magic rushed outward, forcing all four of them to duck and shut their eyes. When they looked up again, the clearing was now a perfectly cleared circle of grass in the trees with a large four-pointed star, free of grass, in the center. None of the trees were damaged, they’d simply moved. The finished clearing was surprisingly well lit by the moonlight. Everyone could see clearly.

Nick carried Adalind over to her starting position due to her lack of shoes. Nick, Monroe and Rosalee then moved into position before removing their shoes and socks just outside of the circle, in the tree line. I was only then that Nick noticed Henrietta had removed her shoes before leaving the car and that she had yet to retract.

In the center, Henrietta removed five items from the basket and set them on top. A long stiletto-like dagger, a long ribbon of linen, a bottle with a simple potion she’d mixed earlier in the shop, and two silver goblets.

Fortunately, only Nick and Adalind had to be completely unadorned except for their clothing. Unfortunately, that meant a pile of Nick’s things were quickly accumulating on the ground. Adalind only had to remove her earrings, which she left in the cupholder of his cruiser. Nick on the other hand, removed his jacket, gun, badge, watch, belt, and had to empty his pant pockets completely. He was supremely relieved that the buttons on his jeans and shirt were considered acceptable.

* * *

 

After a long pause, during which they assumed Henrietta was waiting for the correct time, she called Monroe and Rosalee to take their respective points near the center. Rosalee took the East point, representing communication and Monroe took the West point, representing commitment. As soon as their bare feet touched the cleared soil, they found themselves forced to Woge. She handed them each a goblet to hold, and she poured the potion into the goblets. After placing the empty vial back into the basket, she took up the dagger in one hand and the linen in the other.

Nick was nervous, but a happy excited sort of nervous, as he watched Adalind fidget across the clearing. Their eyes met, and they shared a smile. He was so unbelievably grateful. For just this moment, he would cast aside his guilt, it had no place in his bonding, and Adalind deserved better. Without that guilt, he felt nothing but happiness and gratitude. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. Adalind was his dream girl. She was so beautiful under the moonlight, small and barefoot in her witchy maternity dress, belly swollen with his son. He meditated on the present and let the magic of the moment fill him.

Adalind was grateful she didn’t have to pee. Aside from that, she had no idea how she ended up here. She felt happiness and hope in a way she’d never experienced before. She still couldn’t believe Nick chose to be with her over Juliette. AND he was okay with it… more than okay. She didn’t feel like she deserved this, but hell if she wasn’t going accept it with both hands. She watched Nick shyly from beneath her lashes. He looked like a dark warrior in the moonlight, even unarmed. The father of her children. _Nick is so much better than a prince._ She let out a shuddering breath and accepted the gift fate had granted her. She aligned herself with the magic of the ceremony and allowed her hopeful joy to fill the air.

Henrietta called to them. It was time to begin. Together, they walked towards the center of the clearing, towards each other. Adalind approached from the North as a paragon of hope and fertility. Nick felt the intense passion of the South as he approached his soon to be bride. As with their friends, once their feet touched the soil Adalind Woged, and Nick assumed his Grimm eyes had also darkened. Strangely enough, Nick found only beauty in her decaying face.

Henrietta instructed Adalind to press her left palm straight out, face down against Nick’s. Then Nick placed his right hand on top, so he had Adalind’s left palm sandwiched in between his. Finally, Adalind sandwiched his left palm, pressing her right hand to the bottom of the stack. Straight fingers overlapped wrists, so that the centers of all four palms were in alignment. Monroe and Rosalee held the goblets below the hands on either side.

The old witch then used her magic wrap their palms with the linen in a complicated pattern. The two loose ends were left to drape into each of the goblets.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.” They answered together. The linen tightened sharply, before Henrietta plunged the long dagger through all four palms.


	8. Chapter 8

 

* * *

 

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, and most obviously not Grimm or its characters. Some story concepts may have been borrowed and adapted unintentionally or intentionally from other fictions, books, tv shows, movies, religions, geography, history, theology, etc. This is what happened when I ran out of Nadalind stories to read.

WARNING!!!  THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION (no beta)                                

Author’s Note:  
I am very unsure about this whole -ness! This writing business ‘n stuffs! Please tell me if its crap or too slow or boring etc.

Almost there!

General Notes:  
Hexenbiest and Zauberbiest are used as both singular and plural nouns. (I don’t speak German)  
 _Italics – thoughts or memories_  
 **Bold – quotes from TV series  
** “unspaced dialogue” – telephone conversations

* * *

 

** Chapter 8  
May 3rd – Around 12:40 AM **

It hurt. A lot. Up close, Nick had seen that, what he’d thought to be a stiletto dagger, didn’t have a blade at all. Henrietta was able to penetrate their hands, most likely through the use of magic, cleanly in one smooth stroke. That didn’t prevent them from feeling as the dagger pierced through flesh and bone, or how the wounds were stretched around the tapered length. Somehow, neither Nick nor Adalind did more than grimace.

Earlier Henrietta told the couple, they needed to meditate on their feelings for each other as they bled. She released the dagger once the hilt rested flush against the back of Nick’s hand. She stood back to wait.

* * *

Nick had cleansed his thoughts before entering the circle. Despite the excruciating pain, he still felt only the most blissful emotions. This was a worthwhile sacrifice. This pain was worth the reward. He couldn’t believe Adalind was standing here with him, willing to suffer, willing to carry his son. But there she was, tied to him and bleeding. She didn’t look like a corpse. She didn’t look like human. She looked like Adalind, and she was beautiful to him, like a small goddess. She seemed to radiate this effervescent joy. In turn he felt overflowing with deep passion. He wanted to overwhelm her. He wanted to give her everything in exchange for this opportunity to love her. He focused on this last thought as he bled.

Adalind’s mind was more able to compartmentalize the pain experienced. She had more experience with ritual bloodletting. This one was particularly painful, but still it could not dampen her mood. She let her magic infuse every ounce of her being as well as the space they occupied. She felt a deep awareness of her connections. She knew only of her mate and her son and a peripheral connection to her absent daughter. Their family. Hers and Nick’s. Tears filled her eyes as she felt Diana respond. She saw Nick’s expression fill with wonder as he felt it too. Diana reflected love and joy back to them. Their unborn son existed as a ball of warmth and happiness, safely cocooned in his mother’s magic, but also present. Adalind felt lighter than air and overwhelmed with hope. She felt the rush of Nick’s passionate love for her and their family. She wanted to wrap her entire family in warmth, joy and safety. That last thought and her hope Adalind fed into their blood sacrifice.

* * *

Monroe and Rosalee looked on fascinated as the combined blood quickly soaked through the fabric and the held goblets began to fill. The two potions swirled and mixed on their own. The couple nearly expected to see tiny skulls when the goblets were done filling. They didn’t.

Henrietta slowly removed the dagger. As it lifted the fabric appeared to seal itself with fresh white linen. When the dagger was completely out the blood appeared to drain out of the fabric, to the ends, and into the goblets. The ends were clean when Henrietta used her magic to unwind and refold the material. The uncovered hands had very clean but very distinct wounds.

The senior couple handed the goblets to the second. Together, Nick and Adalind slowly drained their goblets. The potion seemed to flood into them, tasting of all the emotion they’d fed into it. They passed the cups back to Monroe and Rosalee before they moved to each other and shared a kiss.

It wasn’t a small kiss, or a messy kiss for that matter. It was slow and warm. It was as though the whole clearing heaved a great sigh, and an odd peacefulness settled on the small group. When Nick and Adalind finally drew back, no one was Woged and their wounds had healed.

* * *

** May 3rd – Around 1:30 AM **

Afterwards, the group decided that, although they didn’t want a fight with Renard, they were going to tell him about the bonding. He’d be able to sense it regardless. They called the precinct, and had the others meet them at the Spice Shop, so they could all drive over to Nick’s house together, as a deterrent to the Verrat. At the shop, they collected various books, supplies, and weapons along with the suppressant made for Juliette. Rosalee put up a ‘Closed Until…’ sign as they locked up. When the others arrived, they drove in a six-vehicle convoy to Nick’s house.

When they arrived there, everyone helped to quickly bring things inside. And so, began their occupation. Once settled, they loaded two bolts for the Doppelarmbrust with diluted suppressant for Juliette.

Part of the logistics handled by the three cops, included a large shopping trip by Hank and Wu. They’d purchased a small army of pre-paid phones to ensure clean communication from this point forward. Renard assured them that such a large team of Verrat agents would never have left communication untapped. 

Also, among the many things purchased at the store earlier, were two very large sandwich platters. Everyone had surprisingly good spirits and revitalized appetites. Monroe had of course received a small platter of grilled vegetable sandwiches for himself. Ravenous, the large group ate mostly in silence, and it didn’t take them long to finish their meal.

“Well this is the most sedate 2 AM party I have ever been to.” Wu said into the monotonous communal munching, as he finished up.

“I’m just glad Nick’s got his appetite back,” Hank was pleased to note. “Besides, this is more of an unofficial stake out than anything else.”

“Well in that case. Best stake out ever,” the sergeant deadpanned. 

“Well, did it work?” Renard asked, eager to get back to business. The bonding party stilled. The meal was going so well until now. It was Nick who decided to bite the bullet.

“Yea… but we had a change of plans. Turned out, Adalind couldn’t be boosted. So, I bonded with her instead.” Nick semi-fibbed. It was true she couldn’t be boosted, and he did bond with her. However, that had been the plan to begin with.

Sean looked like he’d just been slapped. “Wait! What?! No…” _There HAS to be some mistake!_ He marched over to Adalind and grabbed her arm in rage. He Woged in recoil just before Nick pushed him away.

“Back off!” Nick barked before checking her over. She was unharmed, just a little stunned.

“I’m good… We’re good.” She reassured her new bond-mate. “The magic repelled him,” she whispered.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve just done?!” Renard shouted at Nick. “You can NEVER be with Juliette now! You’re stuck with Adalind for the rest of your life.”

“I know exactly what I’ve done. I’ve ensured the safety of my family.” Nick was pissed but wanted to avoid fighting. There were even more unpleasant revelations waiting for Sean later, anyway. “Look. When she took my powers last year, what she used was an altered betrothal enchantment. When I acknowledged my son in your office, Juliette was lost to me anyway.”

“Damn. She got you good!” He turned on Adalind again. “How’d you come up with that one? I don’t know how you plan to get out of this. You really fucked up this time!” He taunted the witch for a lack of any better ideas. That turned out to be a bad one.

Enraged, Nick shot up from his seat and released a loud roar in Renard’s face. But that wasn’t the shocking part. What was shocking was his greyed skin and the two very large dark voids where is eyes should have been. The other four Wesen Woged. Everyone but Adalind was standing now, and both Kehrseite had drawn their guns.

“Well that’s been upgraded.” Monroe commented in a gravely wolf voice as he stared at Nick’s new Grimm-look. He looked around the room then. He vaguely noted that Adalind looked a bit different too, before he started at the shock and fear he saw in the present Kehrseite. “Wait you guys can see that?”

“Hell yea, I can see that!” Wu responded.

Shocked, Renard retracted and stepped back. “Oh my god. What the hell has she done to you?” Curiously, the others retracted as well.

“Nick! Dude! You’re like Woged!” The only response was another growl in Renard’s direction which nearly caused the prince to Woge again.

“Adalind you have to calm him.” Henrietta’s voice was firm and calm in the chaotic situation.

It took a second for Adalind to react, staring curiously as she was at her new mate. His protectiveness and his power were so soothing to her. Once she did hear Henrietta, a rather comical expression overlaid her features. She was supposed to stop Nick from hurting Sean? Why? She had no idea what to do. She blanked.

Rosalee’s voice broke through the brain freeze. “Just distract him!” The exasperated Fuchsbau commanded.

“Oh!” A minute passed as the pregnant witch utilized her mate’s growling form, and some telekinetic assistance from Henrietta, to climb to her feet. It was somewhat comical to see the witch literally pulling at Nick’s arm and clothing to lever herself off the couch. Nick didn’t notice he was being used as a ladder either. Once she was finally standing, Adalind grabbed a hold of Nick’s face to kiss him.

Of course, easier said than done. She tugged on his head, but he wouldn’t budge. Eventually, she hung her weight from his neck trying to coax him to bend. Luckily, perhaps sensing danger to his unborn son due to his mate’s theatrics, he did bend. At last, came the long awaited ‘distraction’, and he did relax into her kiss. She was able to release him fully retracted.

Once the distraction of Nick’s new Grimm had passed, Renard recalled his anger from before. He prepared to continue his tirade when the older witch cut him off. “Sean, Adalind didn’t tell Mr. Burkhardt anything. I did,” she sternly informed him.

“Henrietta?” All his previous anger abruptly deflated in confusion.

“When Nicholas came to my house yesterday I smelled the completed betrothal caused by the Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester.” she soothingly explained. “Later, I saw that it had also tied up a large portion of Adalind’s magic. So, I told them how to get it back.”

“You lied to me?” The prince was gob smacked.

“Sean, I knew that you had history and a child with her. We couldn’t afford the time for your objections. But I promise you, this is the ONLY way to protect your daughter. I can also assure you that it would have happened sooner or later regardless.”

Renard was still a little pissed, but he understood enough to realize that this wasn’t a fight he was capable of winning. This couldn’t be fixed. He was also shocked that they’d chosen to do bond at all, regardless of the circumstances. Bonding was something every young Biest learned about, but never paid much attention to. The idea was too outrageous. The last one must have been a hundred years ago, at least. Well, their mistakes weren’t his problem. It was time to get back to business. “So, how do we want to do this? Do we sit and wait for them to come, or do we bait them?” He asked, signaling the end of the drama.

Everyone was relieved. Nick took a deep breath from where he was once more seated with his arm around his mate. “Well we definitely want this to be over with by the time my mom gets here.”

“Yea but Nick. When was last time you slept?”

“A while ago… but I don’t really feel tired anymore. I feel great, actually... ever since we bonded earlier. Don’t you?” He turned to his mate.

Adalind had to stop and think about it. “I guess I do feel pretty good. Huh. My feet don’t even feel swollen anymore.” She observed her bare toes beyond her belly. She hadn’t put her heels back on after the bonding. Nick had just continued to carry her around everywhere, and neither of them had even noticed. Adalind wasn’t even sure where her shoes were. Nick watched his tiny bond-mate observe her toes. She really was odd sometimes. Why was this cute?

“Well, that’s to be expected. Historically, bonds were made to produce a larger concentration of power between a couple. It’s just that Biests generally don’t consider the cost worth doing.” Sean had noticed the couple’s distraction with a raised brow. He’d nearly stopped speaking. _Maybe they do belong together…_

“What does it cost?” Hank asked slowly. Everyone in the room had noticed the couple’s strange behavior by this point. Adalind was still flexing her toes on the coffee table, and Nick was still smiling indulgently as he watched.

Renard shook his head, before answering the detective. “Eternal fidelity. There is no divorce.”

“Damn.”

Nick finally looked up only to find everyone staring at him. He cleared his throat. “Okay, did you guys find anything out at the precinct?”

“We set up around the clock surveillance on the hotel, so we know when they’re moving. Last we heard, they were all still there, but they were collecting in mass. There were a lot of new arrivals.”

“We assume it’s a meeting of team leaders before they make their first move.”

“They’re probably getting battle ready.”

“Do we want to tell them we’ve got them, or keep playing stupid?”

“We’ll keep playing. After their supposed success sending those emails they’re going to try to use Juliette as a distraction again. That’s when they’ll set up their base. Maybe Nick should leave a message for Juliette. She probably won’t answer until they’re ready to move out. Giving her something to answer will at least put things in motion. We’ll be ready when she does call.” At Renard’s suggestion, Nick grabbed the house phone to leave the message.

**“Juliette. We need to talk. It’s important. There’s something that can help. Call me.”** He hung up the phone. “The best lie is the truth. Now how do we save my neighbors?”

“We can’t guard everyone.”

“Well, the Verrat want the houses empty, so maybe we empty them.”

“At the precinct we can say there’s a dangerous fugitive suspected in the area. Say we’re using Nick as bait. It’s worked before. Then we tell the public there’s a safety hazard. and evacuate the street.”

“No, we need a “real” hazard. Or else we’ll tip them off”

“This isn’t going to work. Anything unusual will tip them off.”

“We need to convince the Verrat it’s a bad idea to try and occupy the area.”

“Okay, how about we say Nick’s a target again. Keep the neighborhood under surveillance.”

“No, the only way to save the neighborhood is to tip our hand. Tell them what we know. We just have to take out Juliette first.”

“We need to take out Kenneth and Rispoli too.”

“The problem is taking out the Verrat without giving up the house. We can’t leave until my mom and Diana are secure.”


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, and most obviously not Grimm or its characters. Some story concepts may have been borrowed and adapted unintentionally or intentionally from other fictions, books, tv shows, movies, religions, geography, history, theology, etc. This is what happened when I ran out of Nadalind stories to read.

WARNING!!!  THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION (no beta)

Author’s Note:  
I am very unsure about this whole -ness! This writing business ‘n stuffs! Please tell me if its crap or too slow or boring etc.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I need to know if it’s crap!!!! I can’t tell!!!!

\- - This is the last chapter of my initial posting - -

I need to edit / write the rest  
Any ideas on how to kill off the Verrat are welcome!!!  
(I’m REALLY having trouble with that part!)

I don’t absolutely love kicking Juliette, but sometimes it makes me happy.

General Notes:  
Hexenbiest and Zauberbiest are used as both singular and plural nouns. (I don’t speak German)  
 _Italics – thoughts or memories_  
 **Bold – quotes from TV series  
** “unspaced dialogue” – telephone conversations

* * *

 

** Chapter 9  
May 3rd – Around 11 AM **

Eventually, Juliette did get back to Nick. She was rather irritated that she failed to catch him at the Precinct, the way she intended. Hank answered and told her that, Nick had taken the day off. The Hexenbiest began pacing in the suite at the Hotel deLuxe as Kenneth watched from the sofa. She tried Nick’s cell next, but that was apparently dead. It went straight to voicemail. This was embarrassing. Pissed, she decided to try the house phone and he finally picked up. She used the speakerphone, so Kenneth could listen in.

**“Nick”  
“Juliette”  
“Sorry it's taken me so long to get back to you. I've been really busy.”  
“Juliette, we found a way to help you.”  
“Help me? Really?”  
“Yeah. We have a suppressant.”  
“We tested it, and it will work.”  
“I thought you said there wasn't a cure. Rosalee and Henrietta both said—"  
“I know, but this can help. Juliette, this will work. Just come to the **_house_ **. Monroe, Rosalee, and-and I have found something.”  
** “Why not the Spice Shop?”  
“There was a gas leak in the basement. We can’t go back until it’s fixed. We’ll be at the house Juliette. If you don’t want help, then you don’t have to come.”  
 **“When?”**  
“Now.”  
“Okay.”

Juliette hung up with a frown and looked at Kenneth. “They’re at the house. Now what?”

* * *

** May 3rd – Around 2:30 AM and 11:30 AM **

Much earlier that morning, they’d decided that Hank, Wu, and Renard would go to their own homes for the rest of the morning and would work from the precinct for the day. There weren’t enough places to sleep regardless. Adalind had slept in Nick’s room and Henrietta had taken the guestroom. Rosalee took one of the downstairs couches and Monroe took the other.

Nick kept watch for most of the night but took a small nap beside Adalind. It was strange and wonderful, the new bond they shared. He curled around her in the early morning for a couple hours. He slipped easily into a blissful slumber and awoke beside her fully rested.

Everyone had managed to get a fair amount of sleep that morning, all things considered. They agreed to a moderately early start regardless. Nick had never been so happy to own a house with three bathrooms.

They made preparations in case Juliette called while they slept, but those hadn’t been needed. She didn’t call until after breakfast. Nick had turned his phone off since he didn’t want to risk using it. Besides, it made sense to force her to use the house phone. They wanted to force her to come to the house as well as unsettle her. When that call ended, Nick called Renard at the precinct. The captain picked up the phone with immediate news of his own to share.

“There’s a minor complication. My father’s in town. I’ll keep tabs on him, but I don’t think he’ll be a problem just yet. However, this means that whatever Kenneth is doing, they expect to succeed. Also, it means that if they did happen to get to Diana, she could be long gone very quickly. Just be aware.”  
“Of course.”  
“Now, what did you need to say?”  
“Juliette called, and we told her to come here. If Henrietta’s right, we shouldn’t have any problems and Juliette will be no longer be a threat.”  
“She’s not wrong. Bonding was never rare because it didn’t work; it was just too ‘expensive’. Just make sure Adalind doesn’t hurt her, not all of this is Juliette’s fault.”  
“Why do you care?”  
“She came to me for help… Just, keep me updated and I’ll do the same.”

They decided that Juliette didn’t need to see anyone else until she’d been safely neutralized. So, Monroe, Rosalee and Henrietta went upstairs and watched the street. Monroe called Nick downstairs when they saw Juliette’s approach. 

“Nick, I see Juliette, and she’s alone. Good luck man.”

* * *

Juliette still had her keys and didn’t bother knocking. She was surprised not to be greeted at the door. She carefully took in her surroundings. All the lights were out. “Nick?”

“In the kitchen.” She heard him call out. Fair enough, a potion in the kitchen.

“So, what’s this about a suppressant you have for me?” She said as she approached. She took even, measured steps, calm and collected. She listened carefully as she approached, prepared to kill everyone.

The lights in the kitchen and adjoining dining room were on. She found Nick alone leaning against the counter by the sink. He was examining the contents of the glass jar in his hands. _Idiots_ , she thought. However, she was extremely disappointed to find him alone. She wanted them all.

Nick glanced up at Juliette as she entered the room.

“We’re going to fix you Juliette.” He was calm.

_Well, we’ll see about that._ **“Such good friends. But how did this happen, this special medicine? How did you suddenly figure it out? From the trailer? I guess I went a little overboard when I found out that whore was pregnant with... a little Grimm.”** Juliette wanted to make her position clear. She wanted him to suffer. **  
**

“Adalind had a recipe, and we know that it works.” He answered honestly.

Juliette was inwardly taken aback. She didn’t expect him to openly admit to Adalind’s involvement. She’d expected him to lie again as he did on the phone. She’d known of course. ONLY a Hexenbiest would be privy to knowledge like this. Suppressants are for people you don’t want to kill.

Then again… They KNOW it works. _They really are stupid._

**“So that means you've tried it on, what, a Fuchsbau? No. A Blutbad? I doubt it. Wouldn't that mean you'd have to try it on a Hexenbiest to make sure it works?”** Juliette’s mouth breaks into a wide grin.

“We didn’t need to.” He responded, matching her grin, as he tossed her the jar.

The jar was empty.

She frowned. “What is this?”

“It’s called stalling.” He smiled, carefree. “You see my new bond-mate has a bit of trouble moving fast lately.”

_Bond-mate?! That filthy fucking whore! I’ll kill her!_

Juliette tried to turn around only to find, that she couldn’t so much as turn her head. She tried to struggle against her invisible bonds. All but her face had been rendered completely immobile. Her calm façade finally broke and her face contorted in fury.

_This isn’t supposed to happen!_

“It’s my own paranoia really.” Nick sighed. He turned and lifted the Doppelarmbrust off the counter behind him. “You see… originally, I was going to shoot you with this,” he gestured with the crossbow. “But then I realized there are MUCH easier ways.”

Juliette watched Rosalee calmly walk into the kitchen with an enormous old-fashioned 7-gauge needle, similar in style to the Piqure-Gigantesque.

It was filled with clear liquid.

Rosalee looked up at her friend with sincere eyes and a stern uncompromising expression.

“I’m sorry Juliette but this needs to be done.”

Juliette Woged and screeched intending to tear that sincerity to shreds, LITERALLY. She forced all of her power and all of her rage into her voice, but the sound was somehow muffled. There was no effect.

Juliette retracted as she began to panic.

“Rosalee! No! Please!” She begged, eyes welling with tears. Rage crumpling in the face of fear.

_This can’t be happening! How is this happening?!_

Rosalee clinically lifted Juliette’s shirt and swiftly injected the suppressant directly into her stomach.

Juliette’s face was portrait of pained shock. The needle pierced through her flesh like butter, burning as the skin was stretched around it. She cried out in pain before gritting her teeth as she felt the cold splash of liquid against her stomach lining. Rosalee withdrew the needle and suddenly Juliette was free to move.

“What did you put in me?” She attempted to attack, only to fall to the floor as the potion began to take effect.

“Are you okay?” Nick asked someone in the dining room.

“Don’t worry I’ve got her.” Juliette heard Adalind’s voice. She turned towards it, and saw the pregnant Adalind, with a hand held out, casually containing Juliette’s power. The blond witch wasn’t even Woged. Instead, much like her daughter, Adalind’s eyes shone with bright cerulean light.

Suddenly, Juliette felt a wrenching, crushing feeling in her chest. Her body was straightened then and elevated above the cold hard kitchen floor. It felt as though her body tried to convulse, but Juliette supposed Adalind was using her powers to keep her still.

_Stupid bitch! Just let me smack into the floor._

Juliette lost awareness of her surroundings then as she felt herself Woge. It was like she was being torn in two and crushed at the same time. However, throughout it all, she felt Adalind’s warm magic, supporting and embracing her. Juliette hated it, even as it kept her safe. She felt Nick in it. When her body finally relaxed, retracted, with her magic feeling far away and subdued, tears began to roll down the sides on her face like a torrent. Panicked, she tried to call up her magic, tried to summon the safe irrational anger, but she couldn’t. All the things she’d buried were there and she couldn’t hide from them at all.

She was only peripherally aware of Adalind levitating her and laying her out on the living room couch. Even with most of her powers gone she sensed their bond, less obnoxious now, but still there even as Adalind released her. Juliette curled into the sofa and cried.

Not a moment had passed before, surprisingly, she felt Henrietta of all people sit down beside her. She allowed herself to be pulled into the comfort of the older witches embrace. She sobbed even harder because it wasn’t Nick who came comfort her, and she knew it never would be again.

* * *

** May 3rd – Around 12:20 PM **

 

“Renard”  
“It’s Nick. We’ve neutralized Juliette.”  
“Is she okay?”  
“Physically… She’s upset. Henrietta’s with her now. But I’m going to need answers from her.”  
“Not all of this was her fault.”  
“She went after my mother and my son! Not all of it was the damn Hexenbiest.”  
“Nick you have to understand, if she felt your betrothal, especially that day in the precinct…”  
“I get it! I hurt her first. But she should have come after me!”  
“Just let me get there first! She needs someone on her side.”  
“She went after your daughter too!”  
“My father never would have hurt Diana. Just wait until I get there.”

He hung up.

“Wu, Hank, in my office!” He got ready to leave.

“They’ve just captured Juliette at the house. I’m heading over before Nick interrogates her. She’s extremely fragile right now. I’m gonna need you two to keep an eye on things from here. Hopefully, we can act before the Verrat know they’ve lost her, but I’m not counting on it.” With that he grabbed his briefcase and marched out of the precinct.

* * *

It took him 15 minutes to get there. He avoided the intersection where the house was and parked a block over. He hopped fences to get to the back-door unseen. _Father, if you could see me now._ Of course, then came the realization that his father would most likely have him killed or taken in for interrogation.

Nick was waiting to let him in when he got there.

“Anyone follow you?”

“No, I suppose Kenneth assumed his warning to me was enough.”

“Lucky for us.” Nick led Renard into the living room where a very much subdued Juliette was seated with Henrietta and nursing a glass of water. On her wrist was a spelled training band that Sean remembered Henrietta made only for her most unruly students. He still had his somewhere.

He took a seat on the table in front of her.

“Juliette?” She didn’t look up. Sean sighed. “Juliette, we know that you’ve been working with Kenneth and the Verrat.” She flinched. “We’re not going to hurt you. None of us handled your transition well, for whatever reason. But we ARE going to help you now.”

“Why? I’ve done unforgivable things.” She spoke while staring into her glass. “I was going to do worse.” Her voice broke at the end.

Henrietta already had her arm around Juliette’s shoulders, so she gave them a squeeze to hold off another breakdown. She spoke in a warm soothing voice as she proceeded to teach her newest student.

“Juliette, when you got your powers, all you wanted to do was get rid of them. That still isn’t possible, but to create a healthy interaction with your Hexenbiest spirit you need to be able to accept ALL of yourself. Otherwise, split personalities can develop, and then you lose control. Everything you try to suppress suddenly becomes you, as though your better-self just faded away.” Henrietta soothingly explained. “You can’t bring back the things you’ve burned. You can’t undo the hurt you’ve caused. But you CAN help save the lives you’ve put in jeopardy. It’ll go a long way toward making amends with your friends too.”

Juliette finally looks up. She meets Sean’s eyes before reluctantly facing Nick. “I told Kenneth you were here after you called. You messed up his original plan. I told the Verrat about all the surrounding neighbors. Based on the message you left earlier this morning, I was supposed to distract you long enough for them to set up three bases. I think they picked 733, 804, and 817 Prescott Street.”

“And the neighbors?”

Juliette flinched but soldiered on. “They were going to kill them. I was supposed to find a way to lead you away from the house, so they still could.”

“What will they do if you don’t check in?”

“I told them to expect a Grimm, a Blutbad, a Fuchsbau, and two armed Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen. They’ll send a team in to take you out.”

“Good. That’s what we’re hoping for.”

* * *

** May 3rd – 1 PM **

In the parking garage of the Hotel Deluxe, Kenneth watched as the last van was loaded. Each team had been briefed and prepped for their individual missions, and now they were all fully equipped and loaded as well. He checked his watch with an irritated sigh. Juliette was supposed to have checked in, over an hour ago. The only reason he was waiting this long was due to her exceedingly high value to the families as an asset.

“We still haven’t heard from Juliette?” Rispoli asked as he walked over.

“No, we have not,” came the rather petulant response. Kenneth also had somewhat personal reasons for giving Juliette extra consideration. Honestly, he’d been hoping to provide the scorned witch with some much needed ‘comfort’. Juliette was exceedingly beautiful. “Anything from her drivers? Surveillance?”

“No and no.”

“So disappointing… Give her another 20 minutes. Then we take them ALL out.”

“Yes sir.” Rispoli walked away to update his men on the potential deviation from the original plan.

“I really do hope she hasn’t decided to reconcile with the Grimm.” What a waste.


	10. Chapter 10

 

* * *

 

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, and most obviously not Grimm or its characters. Some story concepts may have been borrowed and adapted unintentionally or intentionally from other fictions, books, tv shows, movies, religions, geography, history, theology, etc. This is what happened when I ran out of Nadalind stories to read.

WARNING!!!  THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION (no beta)

Author’s Note:  
I am very unsure about this whole -ness! This writing business ‘n stuffs! Please tell me if its crap or too slow or boring etc.

PLEASE COMMENT!!!! I need to know if it’s crap!!!! I can’t tell!!!!

\- - This is a single chapter posting - -

I need to edit / write the rest  
More comments please! I’m not a writer! Need helps…. I’m an engineer…….

General Notes:  
Hexenbiest and Zauberbiest are used as both singular and plural nouns. (I don’t speak German)  
_Italics – thoughts or memories_  
**Bold – quotes from TV series  
** “separated dialogue” – telephone conversations

* * *

 

** Chapter 10  
May 3rd – Around 12:50 PM **

_“Good. That’s what we’re hoping for.”_

Renard realized, belatedly, that by running in to rescue Juliette from Nick, he’d entrenched himself in the oncoming fight. _I can’t believe I just hopped a bunch of fences…_ He hadn’t intended to be present, feeling that he could be more useful as a Police Captain and by mitigating potential fallout. Regardless, he was here now. He turned to where Nick stood sentinel, behind Adalind’s seat.

“Ok, so how do you want to do this?”

“We… didn’t get that far yet.” Nick admitted. “Any ideas?”

“Seriously?” Renard was flummoxed. _What the hell did they do all morning?!_ “Juliette just said we don’t have any time!” Agitated, he stood and began pacing the room.

“We couldn’t figure out how to take them out, in the MIDDLE OF THE DAY, while minimizing casualties, while keeping this publicly undetected, without implicating ourselves for mass murder.” Nick defended, he’d been thinking over this all morning, but the primary focus had been on Juliette. She’d been the larger threat.

“We knew this was as problem before I left. God…” He took a deep breath to clear his thoughts. “Well, just how powerful IS Adalind right now?” His mind brushed vaguely against possible solutions.

Everyone turned to the witch in question.

“I don’t actually know…” Adalind appeared to shrink into her seat at the attention. She clutched the hand Nick had resting on her shoulder with one of hers, like a security blanket. “I’ve never HAD this much power before! It’s not like we ever really KNOW. That’s why we all get sent to Henrietta.”

“I don’t think it would be wise to risk testing you. I already had permanent damage to my home from testing Juliette. I’m just lucky it didn’t hit any of my books…” Henrietta commented. “Besides the test takes too long. BUT, I do think Sean’s on to something.”

“I agree,” Nick gave his bond-mate a reassuring smile and her hand a quick squeeze. “The only way for us to get ourselves out of this is by magic.”

“Well… if you think of something, I’ll see if I can do it.” Adalind smiled in return, warmed by his presence. She could probably do anything with Nick there beside her. _And aren’t I full of cheese…_

Sean ignored the couple’s interaction. “Let’s just think. It’s the middle of the day, but THEY have to deal with that too. The Verrat is careful to leave only unsolvable mayhem. They don’t want to cause international incident, ESPECIALLY with my father in town. Can she ward?”

“Definitely.” Henrietta noted.

“Uh…What am I warding exactly?”

“The neighbors.” Nick answered, catching on. “We need to keep the Verrat out of where they don’t belong. And funnel them exactly where we want them.” Adalind’s eyes grew large at the prospect, she hoped she wouldn’t have to pee.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you focus.” Henrietta laughingly consoled, but Adalind didn’t look consoled.

“It’s not that…” The majority of the room looked perplexed, not understanding what the problem could be.

“I have something that can help.”

* * *

** May 3rd – Around 1:35 PM **

Kenneth was not pleased. Teams drove in towards the intersection of Prescott and 8th, from multiple directions. They would move in hard and fast as planned, but it was apparent they’d lost the element of surprise. Not only that, Juliette was MIA, up in the air as a wildcard. A very dangerous wildcard.

They’d had to build a separate team just to take down the house. Kenneth was joining that team. He intended to express his displeasure in a VERY physical manner.

They had to be very careful about this mission. They had to take down the Grimm and his friends but leave the house intact. Kelly Burkhardt would never believe the house was safe if it was obviously destroyed.

His van pulled up outside of the neighborhood to wait on standby, as the other vehicles moved into position.

“Rispoli. Update.”  
“There’s been a complication.”  
“Well spit it out!”  
“It appears, sir, that we can’t approach any of the properties.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“None of my men are able to step foot beyond any of the property lines. They can step out onto the street, but not onto any of the properties surrounding the Grimm’s residence. It appears to be a Hexenbiest ward of some sort, and a powerful one too.”  
“… Juliette?”  
“I believe so.”  
“No, someone has to be helping her. She wouldn’t be capable of something so complicated.”  
“Adalind then.”  
“Fuck! I should’ve killed her when I had the chance.”  
“Sir?”  
“What now?”  
“We can still approach the Grimm’s property.”  
“They’re trying to funnel us. Have teams 1 and 2 pull back and report to the king. Have team 3 cover us.”  
“Even though it’s a trap?”  
“If Juliette cast these wards, she’s a sitting duck. They’ve all just sacrificed themselves to save the neighbors. It would be rude to waste it.”

“Move out!” Kenneth commanded his team leader.

* * *

** May 3rd – Around 1:45 PM **

Rispoli and his team were staged from inside their vans, guns trained on the house, as Kenneth’s team pulled up. Team 1 was ready, so as soon as the vehicles stopped, Team 4 fully unloaded and rushed to the porch. Turned out they didn’t need the coverage.

The door was unlocked, so after a beat Kenneth signaled his team in ahead of him, before following them inside. When they were all in, the door was shut behind them. Team 1 held their guns at the ready while they waited.

* * *

 

As the last member of Kenneth’s team entered the house, Rosalee, Juliette and Henrietta watched and listened from the windows in Nick’s room. Juliette was using binoculars to observe the vans through a small opening in the solid curtains of the large center window, using the sheer curtains and sunlight as camouflage. Rosalee was Woged, sitting on the floor near the right window, which they had cracked just enough on the bottom to listen.

They had moved the lamp and table out of the way from the windows, both arm chairs now facing outside.

“Okay, they’re in.” Rosalee retracted after hearing the front door close.

“Yeah that’s Rispoli in the front over there.” Juliette passed the binoculars to Henrietta, so she could get a better look ahead of time.

“Okay,” Henrietta took a breath to clear her mind before Woging. She held up two hands near the windows. Quickly Juliette and Rosalee pulled back both layers of curtains in front of Henrietta.

As soon as she had a clear view, she acted. Concentrating on the four black vehicles outside, she quickly made a very slight but controlled gesture with her hands. They all shut off. A different gesture immediately followed the first, and all the doors and windows sealed up tight. She retracted with a satisfied look on her face.

The women opened all three sets of curtains wide, now that they’d taken care of the threat. Henrietta sat on the bed, no longer needing to see her targets.

Juliette and Rosalee sat down to watch as the trapped Verrat agents all began panicking inside their respective vehicles. Rosalee opened the window next to her chair wide and Woged for just a second to listen.

“I can’t hear anything from them.”

Juliette used the binoculars again. The agents were a flurry of activity, in their attempts to escape.

“They aren’t moving the vans at all.” She passed the binoculars to Rosalee.

“No and no. Inconspicuous remember?” Henrietta chided.

Juliette snorted. “With a bunch of black vans in front of the property?”

“At least they’re quiet.”

“Can they breathe?”

Henrietta had to pause and think about that one. “That’s a good question…” She shrugged but didn’t actually answer the question. Juliette and Rosalee shared a wide-eyed look before resuming their observation.

“Do I get to learn how to do that?”

“Among other things.”

* * *

As Kenneth walked into the entryway, he heard one of his agents close the door behind him. They had fanned out against the walls, guns pointed in every direction as they prepared to swiftly and systematically clear each room on his command. About half of them had collected to the right, just past the entryway.

They waited for his instruction. _Must be a welcome party…_

His men moved to the side as he approached, what appeared to be, a living area. There, on a large green couch against the wall, all alone, sat none other than Adalind Schade.

Still heavily pregnant, looking about to burst, the little witch sat calmly with a blanket over her knees. She appeared to be fiddling with something in her hands, completely unperturbed by all the guns now aiming at her head. Kenneth was amused.

“Adalind, I didn’t expect to see you alive.” He greeted with a genial tone and a grin.

She returned with a bright smile of her own. “Kenneth… I think this is one of yours.” She tossed the object in her hands to him.

He didn’t allow himself to react as he caught, what appeared to be a human hand. He turned it over.

“Ah, that’s what you warded against. I suppose that’s what happened to my surveillance.” He said as he waved the Verrat tattoo at her before passing the hand to one of his agents.

“Yup, pretty clever, huh? Your friend Juliette was nice enough to point him out for us… once we gave her the suppressant we made.” She amended.

_Impossible._

“I find it hard to believe she willingly took a potion YOU made.”

“Oh! She didn’t. We, kind of, had to trap her.”

Kenneth realized that if Juliette really was useless, then Adalind must have cast the ward herself. He’d underestimated her. _Time for a new tactic._

“So, where’s Juliette’s ex-beau I’ve heard so much about? The Grimm. You and your child can’t be very important to him if he’s using you as bait.”

Adalind just smiled at him.

“Well, she’s not bait…” came an unfamiliar male voice from the left.

Kenneth quickly drew his gun on the new arrival, only to have it suddenly ripped from his hand and stuck to the ceiling. He looked back and saw Adalind’s eyes now glowing a bright blue

“She’s the trap.”


	11. Chapter 11

 

* * *

 

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, and most obviously not Grimm or its characters. Some story concepts may have been borrowed and adapted unintentionally or intentionally from other fictions, books, tv shows, movies, religions, geography, history, theology, etc. This is what happened when I ran out of Nadalind stories to read.

WARNING!!!  THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION (no beta)                        

Author’s Note:  
I am very unsure about this whole -ness! This writing business ‘n stuffs! Please tell me if its crap or too slow or boring etc.

PLEASE COMMENT!!!! I need to know if it’s crap!!!! I can’t tell!!!!

\- - This is a single chapter posting - -  
It’s extremely short and I apologize for that, but I had to do it!!!!

I need to edit / write the rest  
More COMMENTS please! I’m not a writer! Need helps…. I’m an engineer…….

General Notes:  
Hexenbiest and Zauberbiest are used as both singular and plural nouns. (I don’t speak German)  
 _Italics – thoughts or memories_  
 **Bold – quotes from TV series  
** “separated dialogue” – telephone conversations

* * *

 

** Chapter 11  
May 3rd – Around 1:45 PM (Again) **

Nick had to smile to himself as he waited in the kitchen. Monroe and Renard were also waiting at the top of each staircase, just out of sight. Adalind gently used her powers to herd the Verrat into the living room, so they wouldn’t be seen before it was time. The Agents didn’t know they were already trapped.

Initially, Renard wanted Nick to wait outside of the side door in the living room, but Nick didn’t want to have a closed door between himself and his family. Not that Adalind really needed him. She proved that when she protected his neighbors.

* * *

 

Nearly an hour ago, Juliette had told them that two Verrat Agents, posing as pedestrians, had been conducting surveillance of the intersection, since right before she called the house. A third agent, her driver, was scheduled to loop back if she didn’t check in by 1 o’clock. 

The pedestrians were easy. Juliette pointed them out on the street, and Adalind used her powers to walk them right into the house. She’d actually needed to make a funny little doll, out of tape and paper, to use as a focus. She looked just like a kid playing with her dollies, except she was looking out the window at the agent, and whatever she made the doll do, the agent mirrored. Well… that and the glowing eyes.

Once they’d closed the door behind the Agent and verified they were Verrat, Nick broke their neck. Easy. When the driver finally came back around, Henrietta stopped the car and cut the power. The driver got out of the car to check the engine and Adalind used her paper doll again. Monroe moved the car, into the fenced-in driveway behind the house.

That was when they prepared to set up the ward, which was also surprisingly easy. They printed out a satellite view of the houses they needed to protect, from google maps. Juliette used a highlighter to mark off the ward perimeters, and then Adalind only needed something specific to ward against, so they wouldn’t end up blocking the neighbors too.

The first suggestion had been to ward against Hundjäger, but that was too hard to isolate specifically by thought alone, especially if they weren’t Woged. Adalind also needed a totem of some sort. Renard suggested they use the tattoo as the identifier, and Henrietta collected the sample. Luckily the dead Agents were currently stored in the guest bathroom upstairs, so the bloody stump could drain in the bathtub. Unluckily, Henrietta had used a frying pan to cauterize the severed hand. Nick made sure she used the cheapest one, which he then put in the trash outside.

They set Adalind up comfortably on the couch with the map and the severed hand. Her eyes glowed as she concentrated on the two totems. Everyone else stayed near the windows and watched as the Verrat attempted to pass through her ward.

When they saw half of the vans drive away, while the other half moved toward the house, she released the ward and tucked the map under her blanket.

* * *

Now, as he listened in on Adalind’s conversation with Kenneth, he slowly realized something was wrong. The plan was for Adalind to disarm them, but she hadn’t yet.

Nick closed his eyes and concentrated on the sound of Kenneth’s voice. He can picture the prince’s location in his mind. He focused on the sound of his clothing as he moves. The sound as he turn’s the severed hand over in his.

_He doesn’t have his gun drawn._

Nick opened his eyes. Adalind was waiting for Kenneth to draw his weapon.

Nick needed to make it happen.

He listened as he moved.

“So, where’s Juliette’s ex-beau I’ve heard so much about? The Grimm. You and your child can’t be very important to him if he’s using you as bait.” _And there’s my queue._

He walked out through the dining room.

“Well, she’s not bait…”

Kenneth quickly drew his weapon at the sound of Nick’s voice. _Thank you._

He watched as his mate finally saw the opportunity she’d waited for, and her eyes begin to glow.

He grinned.

“She’s the trap.”

* * *

Adalind was relieved to finally be able to disarm them all. She pulled all the guns to the center of the ceiling, as Sean, Monroe, and Nick attacked the surprised Verrat. They would require less of her concentration, all in one spot.

“Kill her!” She heard Kenneth shout, just before she trapped him. She wanted him to suffer more later. They all did.

Just as the non-engaged Agents turned to go after her, Nick Woged, forcing everyone in the room to change as well. With the additional surprise at seeing the upgraded Grimm, the three men find the Hundjäger much easier to take down.

Five minutes later, and every Agent was either dead or unconscious. Nick handcuffed Kenneth and knocked him out, and Adalind let out a breath in relief.

She let the guns fall from the ceiling.

One fired and hit one of the already downed Verrat.

“Jesus Adalind!” Renard scolded the stunned witch, before disarming and collecting all the fallen weapons.

The three women rushed down the stairs at the sound of the gunshot.

“I hope nobody heard that.” Monroe commented. They really didn’t need the neighbors calling the cops.

“I don’t know. I was isolating the sound in the room before it fired, but…” Adalind began to blubber.

Renard sighed at the sight of her tears. He did not want to incite Nick’s ire, again. “Look, I’m sorry—”

“No! It’s not that.” she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks now. Nick had hurried to her side at the first sign of upset.

“Adalind. What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“Yea…It’s—It’s just…”

“What is it?”

“I used the puppy pad… “


	12. Chapter 12

 

* * *

 

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, and most obviously not Grimm or its characters. Some story concepts may have been borrowed and adapted unintentionally or intentionally from other fictions, books, tv shows, movies, religions, geography, history, theology, etc. This is what happened when I ran out of Nadalind stories to read.

WARNING!!!  THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION (no beta)

Author’s Note:  
I am very unsure about this whole -ness! This writing business ‘n stuffs! Please tell me if its crap or too slow or boring etc.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I need to know if it’s crap!!!! I can’t tell!!!!

\- - This is a single chapter posting - -

I originally planned to put the scene after these ones in this chapter as well, but it didn’t fit. So, I’m posting this while I continue writing/editing that.  
I am writing this actively, ATM!!! So not gonna be too fast. I am not super prolific. Nor am I a writer. ENGINEER!!!!!  
I need to edit / write the rest

General Notes:  
Hexenbiest and Zauberbiest are used as both singular and plural nouns. (I don’t speak German)  
 _Italics – thoughts or memories_  
 **Bold – quotes from TV series  
** “separated dialogue” – telephone conversations

* * *

 

  **Chapter 12  
May 3rd – Around 2 PM**

_“I used the puppy pad… “_

Juliette was the first to respond.

“I’ll go get a towel…”

It had been a real concern of Adalind’s, that she would suffer incontinence due to all the excitement. Apparently, she’d been right to be concerned. Luckily, Juliette kept a package of puppy training pads in the house for use during her emergency visits. The old towels she used to use, were permanently retired.

“No need.” Henrietta stopped Juliette before she could run up the stairs. Then she walked over, around the mass of Verrat on the floor, and pulled up a chair to sit near the crying witch. “Adalind hush… Deep breaths. It’s perfectly normal.” She smiled. “Happens to all of us.” Nick listened from Adalind’s other side, feeling useless, but rubbing her back all the same.

“Didn’t happen before…” Adalind griped as she began to calm. To which Henrietta merely lifted a brow. Adalind knew perfectly well, that her pregnancy with Diana had been anything but normal. Especially considering she delivered nearly 3 months early. She hadn’t gotten nearly as big for nearly as long.

Henrietta Woged, and soon Adalind was completely dry. Only now, her clothes were a bit stiff. She made a disgusted face as Henrietta dried her tears and retracted.

“You’re strong enough and precise enough. Concentrate on how you want to feel.”

Adalind looked at her in surprise before doing as she was told. _Oh yeah…_ She was stronger now. _Clean and Dry! Clean and Dry!_

She focused carefully on the memory of how it felt to be comfortable, of how her clothing had felt earlier that day. She concentrated on the difference, the dried stains, the particles that made up the stains, separate from the clean material. She vanished it.

Adalind let out a huge breath in relief when it worked. She started to push herself up and Nick lifted her from her seat until she was standing. Henrietta checked the fabric on Adalind’s rear to confirm everything was as it should be.

“Perfect, not a stitch out of place.” she assured.

It was good to know she hadn’t accidentally vanished her soiled clothing.

Adalind still made her way to the bathroom to verify her cleanliness as well as the emptiness of her bladder.

When she returned she used her powers to help separate the live agents from the dead ones. Incidentally, there were none. Only Kenneth was still alive.

Next, Henrietta followed the guys outside to check the vans.

They ran between each vehicle.

But they were all the same.

“Oops…” was the elder witch’s only response when they found the trapped Verrat had all died of asphyxiation.

* * *

 

** May 3rd – Around 2:30 PM **

Henrietta, Juliette and Rosalee stayed behind to maintain the occupation, while everyone else went to dispose of the bodies and vehicles in the woods. Nick was extremely grateful they’d decided to build a fence around the driveway in the back, as it made it a lot easier to load the bodies into the vans. They had to call Hank and Wu in as extra drivers, and even then, they had to make two trips to move all the cars.

Thankfully, the property Nick purchased for the trailer was a great deal larger than he’d needed. They wouldn’t need to disturb the bonding site at all.

When they arrived, they hoped that with so much power, Adalind would be able to do a lot of the heavy lifting with telekinesis.

After a good thirty minutes of experimenting with her abilities, to avoid straining herself, Adalind was able to rearrange a few trees and dig a REALLY BIG hole. After collecting gifts to send to Victor and the King, the guys took their turn at being useful and tossed the bodies into the hole. Kenneth, they left hog-tied in the back of Nick’s cruiser until he regained consciousness.

The Prince woke up just before they finished, and they untied him in another adjacent, Adalind made, clearing.

They decided to just let Renard have at him.

Honestly, Adalind didn’t care as long as SOMEONE made Kenneth suffer. Nick hoped this concession might help to smooth some things over when they finally had to tell Renard that Diana had three parents.

The fight didn’t take long. Sean was half-Zauberbiest and he no longer had the disadvantage of being possessed. Gleefully, the bastard prince beat his cousin to death, literally, before collecting a gift and adding Kenneth’s body to the rest.

They used a match to light the bodies on fire, and Adalind was able to control the blaze, until the bodies were consumed. She choked the flames before filling the hole. They’d have to get Henrietta back here to grow some grass. Adalind couldn’t seem to figure out how.

The men drove each of the Verrat’s vehicles to an empty lot without surveillance, before carefully wiping them all down. They specifically chose a lot OUTSIDE of their jurisdiction, and even drove their two getaway cars by a different route and parked a few blocks over just in case.

* * *

 

  **May 3 rd – Around 2:50 PM**

The occupation of an unthreatened house wasn’t the most interesting task. The neighborhood was quiet. None of the neighbors had reported the gunshot, so they assumed no one had heard. But more importantly, because they’d pretty much nullified the threat against Kelly and Diana, Juliette was once more at loose ends.

She sat on the couch, alone in the living room. Peripherally, she was glad she’d saved the couch from getting peed on, if only so she’d have a place to sit now. She hadn’t been thinking at the time she offered the training pad. Before, it was more important to have a solution to whatever Adalind’s problem was, so they could move forward with their planning. Not that it mattered.

With the fight over, she remembered that, until this afternoon, SHE had been the ‘bad guy’. She didn’t know what she was going to do with herself. She’d taken an indefinite leave of absence from her job, not long before she got herself arrested.

Technically she was homeless now too.

This wasn’t the home she’d made with Nick all those years. Because, it wasn’t hers anymore. SHE was the one who moved out. She probably shouldn’t even be here now. Henrietta said she’d teach her, but Juliette had been too upset before to ask what that specifically entailed. Then she’d run on automatic, working to solve the problem with her friends just like always. She nearly allowed herself to believe it was just like always.

Except now, it was obvious that it wasn’t.

This time, Juliette had been the cause of the problem.

Rosalee and Henrietta called her over to the dining room where they’d prepared a late lunch and tea. It was strange, being served like a guest, in what used to be her own home. Especially when she didn’t deserve it.

She tried to eat a little but was far too distracted by her thoughts.

“Juliette are you okay?” Rosalee asked tentatively as she poured tea. “I’m really sorry about earlier…”

“No! No, I gave you no choice… I’m glad you did it.” _I almost killed you…_

“Are you sure you’re okay? That was a big needle… I swear if there had been any other way—”

“No, that’s fine. It hurt… a lot. But it’s better now, just some bruising. I’m sturdier now.” _I’m Wesen now._ “Plus, I completely understand. I’m a vet remember.” She gave the Fuchsbau a weak smile.

Juliette had used intraperitoneal injections on some of her own ‘patients’ for the same reason, other methods were too impractical. They never would have been able to get a tube into her. Also, the potion seemed to have absorbed magically into her system. It probably wouldn’t even give her digestive problems later.

“Honestly,” she continued. “I’m just glad you guys changed your mind about using the crossbow… But seriously, I would never have taken it willingly and I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I killed Nick’s mom. Even the way I was. I’m even glad Adalind was there. I would have hurt you if she hadn’t stopped me. I tried to…” The guilt made her voice shaky.

“Juliette, you weren’t yourself—”

“I couldn’t control it.” Juliette cut her off. “But it was still a part of me. All those thoughts and feelings were still mine. They just… festered. I thought staying in jail might help, so I let them arrest me, but then…I don’t even know what happened… I don’t even know why I left Nick… Maybe if I’d stayed… I don’t know. Even Sean couldn’t help me.”

“Juliette, there were other factors involved that you had no way of knowing.” Henrietta finally spoke up.

“Yea, Sean couldn’t help you because he couldn’t even help himself.” Rosalee proceeded to explain Renard’s possession and the subsequent cure.

“Seriously? Jack the Ripper. Wow…” Juliette shook her head. She didn’t know how anything still surprised her anymore. No wonder he’d been distant. “Still. I left Nick. He wanted to try and accept me after meeting with Henrietta, but I just couldn’t stand to be around him. Maybe if I’d stayed and let him come around to it…”

“He wouldn’t have.” Henrietta’s tone was firm.

It felt like she’d been slapped.

“You don’t know that.” She argued logically. _He’s with a Hexenbiest._ “He’s with Adalind now—”

“No, Juliette…” Rosalee sadly cut her off. “This is one of those ‘other things’.”

“What is it?” She wasn’t sure she wanted to know, but she needed to.

“There were other factors involved when Adalind cast the Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester, that she was unaware of, until last night. A previously cast magic that overlaid on top of the enchantment, changing it. Magic she couldn’t have known was possible, because it never happened before.”

Henrietta explained how Adalind had wanted to use the betrothal enchantment with the Grimm’s blood to create the curse of blindness as had been done in the past.

“Adalind never intended for Nick to lose his sight permanently, but every other time that enchantment was used in that manner, the Grimm was killed afterward. Aside from that, Grimm and Hexenbiest are biologically incompatible—”

“But Adalind DID get pregnant.”

“Exactly, so the enchantment succeeded when it never could before. They became tied together. When you became a Hexenbiest, you sensed his connection to Adalind and he sensed that you were not the Hexenbiest he belonged with.”

Juliette tried to shake the idea from her mind.

“But… I—I reversed Adalind’s spell. Nick got his powers back! I don’t understand…”

“It was only incidental that Nick got his powers back. You didn’t undo any of Adalind’s magic.”

“How do you know?” _Prove it._

“Because, I was able to sense their betrothal once it was complete, and because you became a Hexenbiest.”

“But WHY didn’t it work? Why did it turn me into a Hexenbiest?”

“Juliette, you don’t—”

“No. Damnit! I’m not doing that again. This spell seems to follow a logical pattern. I read everything in that trailer about Hexenbiest and their magic. I shouldn’t have become one. What aren’t you telling me? What was the other magic?” Why didn’t they want her to know? How could it be any more crap than this? Why did everyone seem to love Adalind now? _What kind of spell did she cast?_

“You DON’T want to know.”

“I do.” She’s sick and tired of being in the dark. This directly affected her. She deserves to know. She needs to know. Even if it is bad.

“It won’t change anything.” Henrietta tried to reason.

“Tell me. I NEED to know.” It destroyed her life. She’d damn well know why!

“The spell required true love in order to break it. Nick and Adalind are together because they were meant to be together. If you were meant to be with him, you would be.” Henrietta informed her.

From the look of pity on Rosalee’s face, she’d started to suspect something like that. But that didn’t fully answer the question.

 “And the rest… Why am I a Hexenbiest?” Evidently, Juliette wasn’t the only one upset at Henrietta’s prevaricating. Because Rosalee finally gave her the answer she was looking for.

“Nick only took Adalind’s powers by accident.” Rosalee squeezed her eyes shut as she started to speak. “He used blood magic to claim Adalind as his mate and the mother of his children. The Hexenbiest spirit died as a side effect to make her compatible with him. He didn’t know what he was doing.”

Henrietta slowly explained how that affected Diana, Nick, and Juliette.

They were right.

“So, the universe just decided to hijack Nick’s body, so he’d end up with Adalind?” But that didn’t make sense, nor did it match the looks on their faces. “No… “

Now she understood.

“He wanted to be with her,” Juliette laughed at her own stupidity. “—and the universe gave him the one he really wanted…” The one he wouldn’t let himself have.

“I think I need to be alone now. I’m not hungry.” She left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, and most obviously not Grimm or its characters. Some story concepts may have been borrowed and adapted unintentionally or intentionally from other fictions, books, tv shows, movies, religions, geography, history, theology, etc. This is what happened when I ran out of Nadalind stories to read.

WARNING!!!  THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION (no beta)

Author’s Note:  
Please tell me if its crap or too slow or boring etc. Definitely need opinions on my pacing. Not that it’ll really help too much, but recognition is the first step to recovery!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! It helps with motivation!

\- - This is a single chapter posting - -

I believe I mentioned not killing off Juliette or Renard, right? Juliette’s character annoyed the shit out of me in the show, because Nickette needed to die. However, she did have some strong points that also died when she did. Save the Grausen!!!!  
I need to edit / write the rest

General Notes:  
Hexenbiest and Zauberbiest are used as both singular and plural nouns. (I don’t speak German)  
 _Italics – thoughts or memories_  
 **Bold – quotes from TV series  
** “separated dialogue” – telephone conversations

* * *

 

  **Chapter 13  
May 3rd – Around 4:00 PM**

_Nick did it._

… Not Adalind.

Juliette entered the guest bedroom robotically. _Trubel’s room._ She closed the door and laid down on her side.

_“The spell required true love in order to break it. Nick and Adalind are together because they were meant to be together. If you were meant to be with him, you would be.”_

She couldn’t even cry anymore. There were no tears left.

Couldn’t even kill anymore.

And a very human part of her wanted to.

The worst thing was, yet another part of her wasn’t even surprised. Logic. She had fought so hard to keep him. But she’d only delayed the inevitable. She still lost him in the end.

**_“You know, this may be a little too personal, but your troubles with Nick, is there someone else?”  
“Kind of, but our problems go way beyond that.”_ **

How ironic that Adalind eventually became the REAL ‘someone else’ and it wasn’t even her fault. But it was also true that the problems DID go beyond that.

From the moment Aunt Marie showed up, Nick had been slipping through her fingertips. Since the day he first became a Grimm, their relationship was like trying to catch the rain in her hands. It inevitably slipped through the cracks.

Juliette remembered how distant he was.

**_“Well I can’t promise its gonna get any better.”  
“I can’t promise I can keep doing this.”_ **

He lied and prevaricated, over and over. And she knew it too.

**_“I love you so much. And I really, really want to marry you someday. But I can’t right now…_** **_But until you can let me back in again…I can’t say yes.”_**

She’d love to say that if she just said ‘yes’ the first time, all their problems would be gone. But, no. Juliette had a good reason for saying no. She assumed. that she could force his hand. That she could make him love her enough to be open and honest. Give him an ultimatum, and he would tell her everything she wanted to know.

But he didn’t, not until her life was in danger.

**_“I’m not going to a doctor for a cat scratch.”  
“Listen, your life could be in danger.”_ **

And, even then, he didn’t want to tell her.

****_“You don’t know what’s going on here, Juliette.”_  
“Then isn’t it about time you tell me?”  
“You’re going to the doctor.” 

By the time he finally told her, he’d lied so much that she didn’t believe him.

****_“You need professional help!”_  
  
Of course, as a scientifically minded individual, she couldn’t accept what she couldn’t prove. She’d never accept something like that without evidence. Something so ridiculously fantastic. If she couldn’t solve it, it wasn’t true. And she was so prideful. She hadn’t trusted him enough to get over herself.

They didn’t trust each other.

And then she’d fallen into a coma. She remembered how terrifying it was to be so out of control. To feel so unhinged and disconnected to an apparent reality, she had no memory of. He’d seemed so kind, and so hurt. He was everything she wanted in her head.

**_“You know, I may never remember who you were, but… I’d like to get to know who you are.”_ **

That was what she said, but in the end, she hadn’t cared who he’d become. She hadn’t truly meant it. Because she didn’t fall in love with him, before she saw Renard and triggered the obsession. No infatuation, nothing. He’d been a sweet and handsome stranger, who she’d felt pity for.

But, he also felt that he knew what was best for her. And he had zero trust for any of her input. How could she love that? It was infuriating!

****_“Do you know why I was crying?”_  
“Yes.”  
“You want to tell me?”  
“Juliette, I want to tell you, but you wouldn’t understand.”  
“Nick, please. help me understand.”  
“Juliette, If I told you now, it wouldn’t make any sense to you.”  
“Fine. Whatever. I’m glad you know what’s best for me.”

Once the obsession had been cured all she cared about was healing herself.

**_“If I can’t fully remember Nick than I am just going to forget him altogether.”_ **

She hadn’t cared what demons of his she was digging up, that she was thoroughly disrespecting his dead Aunt’s legacy.

**_“There is so much more to this.”  
“Now you don’t wanna go reading too much into what might not be here.”_ **

_She rifled haphazardly through everything she could get her hands on. Not a care for what might be in it, or how it could break._

**_“What about all these weird little bottles? What’s in them? What—“Siegbarste Gift” What’s that? … Oh! Oh, my god. That’s no gift.”_ **

But then she remembered loving him. And she fell in love with a memory of who he was beforehand. The memory of how they were. She should have known better.

**_“Come on, after all you’ve been through?”  
“Monroe, that’s just it. I am not the same person that I once was and maybe that is not such a good thing.”_ **

He had changed. She had changed. Juliette recognized the changes in herself, the selfishness, the bull-headedness, the desperation. But she ignored the changes in Nick.

**_“A Grimm is someone who can see into the heart of darkness. Someone who sees things other people don’t understand.”_ **

And then she was exposed to this whole new world. It was terrifying. And it was amazing. And she was good at it. The bigger picture.

**_“I want to help.”  
“Well, she’s a vet. and we’re gonna be giving a lot of injections.”_ **

****_“That could be done.”_  
“How?”  
“With the Williamson Ether Synthesis. It turns a liquid into a gas. Basically, it’s an organic reaction which forms an ether from an organohalide and alcohol.” 

**_“It kind of sounds like an extreme case of Gastric Dilatation Volvulus… That’s when the stomach gets twisted around the longitudinal axis of the digestive tract.”  
“I should ask you this stuff more often.”_ **

**_“You know, I don’t think that Daniel’s behavior is caused by anything viral or bacterial. It would have to have a more direct impact on behavior… protozoa, similar to toxoplasmosis…”_ **

She was saving people’s lives. So, she guilted him into allowing her where she had no business being. Involved in the Wesen world.

****_“Is it Wesen?”_  
“Yeah.”  
“I’m not staying home alone anymore. I have a lot to learn. Please don’t lock me out again.” 

But she HAD made a difference. She’d been on a high of how much SHE could accomplish. He was wrong not to trust her, she was good at it. Everything seemed so wonderful. New adventures, new friends. Until Juliette realized how much of a threat to their old relationship this bright new world was.

First Adalind, and then Trubel.

_God, Trubel…_

**_“Juliette, she just needs a warm bed, a roof, and a little understanding.”  
“For how long?”_ **

Not to say she didn’t love their ‘baby Grimm’, but how she came into their lives? Nick had brought a complete stranger into their home, right after Adalind had barged back into their lives. He risked their relationship, for a bond he felt with a stranger. He gambled that Juliette wouldn’t leave him. Because he felt it was worth that risk. That it was worth more.

And then seeing them together… Trubel fell in like his long-lost kid sister. She was his family. He didn’t know how, and he didn’t care either. Their bond was forever. Trubel gave him something Juliette should have been able to but couldn’t. Trubel reinforced how much becoming a Grimm had driven a wedge between Nick and Juliette.

And then Adalind took his powers.

**_“_ ** ****_You don't want us to help Nick?”_  
“No, no, no, it's not that I don't want you to help Nick but being a Grimm hasn't exactly been the greatest thing for him or me… there's a chance for us to have a normal life together.”  
“No, wait a minute. Knowing what Nick knows, honestly, you think that's possible?” 

She had a gut feeling. She just knew, it was their last chance to be together. She hadn’t wanted to do the spell. But she also knew that Nick wanted his powers back the whole time. He felt guilty and offered his happiness in penance to her. Juliette nearly let him.

Now, she found out, it hadn’t even mattered. He’d already claimed Adalind two years before.

She remembered crying at the sight of the third negative pregnancy test. That night she said goodbye to Trubel’s back as the Grimm walked away without a word. And she said goodbye to any chance of a future family with Nick. Not consciously. But some part of her had known, had felt the deeper meaning behind those test results.

Just like she’d known not to tell Nick about the changes, her first Woge.

**_“_ ** ****_Maybe it's not a coincidence that you brought Adalind and her baby back here to Nick.”_  
“I'm sorry, what?”  
“Carl Jung, synchronicity. When two or more events aren't necessarily causally related but are connected through meaning.” 

She’d been wrong then. They WERE causally related. Nick was Diana’s father. Diana’s insane power was because of Nick. His entire family had been in the house that night, the universe bringing them together.

Despite Juliette.

How could what they had have meant so little?

**_“—I am having feelings for another man, and I don’t know why, and... I know this isn’t fair to you. And I wish I knew what to do, but I don’t… Please understand that nothing has happened yet.”_ **

The sad part was that she also understood how he felt. Feelings beyond her control. He didn’t act on them as far as he knew. Not really. Not intentionally. He tried to stay with Juliette, to be faithful to her, until he couldn’t stand to be near her anymore.

**_“You know what? No. I don’t want to know. It is none of my business anymore.”_ **

This wasn’t any of her business anymore.

* * *

 

  **May 3 rd – Around 6 PM**

Rosalee and Henrietta agreed to give Juliette some time alone with her thoughts. Unfortunately, however, not too much time. Henrietta didn’t want to risk a setback in Juliette’s progress. So, after two hours of alone time in which to brood, Rosalee was sent upstairs to check on their unhappy compatriot.

“Juliette?” Rosalee knocked on the closed door.

“I’d rather be left alone if you don’t mind.”

“I’m afraid the boss said not to give you a choice.”

“Fine…” Juliette didn’t move from her position on the bed as Rosalee entered the room.

“It’s been hours, Juliette.” No response. “I’ve brought you an offering of saltine crackers and tea with honey… Henrietta said there shouldn’t be any problems with the potion, but that you still need to try and eat something.”

Juliette finally looked away from the blinds she’d been staring at for the past hour. She found Rosalee standing there with two mugs and a sleeve of crackers under her arm.

“Hey.”

“Thanks.” Juliette took the crackers and the proffered mug from the Fuchsbau. Rosalee sat down beside her.

For a few minutes, they sat there, side by side, sipping their tea.

“When did you learn all of this?” Juliette’s insatiable curiosity finally broke the companionable silence.

“Yesterday, when Adalind did.” Rosalee hesitantly responded. “And I heard more when Henrietta told Nick.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“How is he okay with this? I understand he’s attracted to her, but Adalind caused us so much pain… How did everyone forgive her so easily?” That was the part that bothered her the most.

“That’s a long answer—” At Juliette’s look, she continued. “Well… Ok, you know how Adalind tried to poison Nick’s Aunt Marie and Hank? And how she did so under Sean’s orders? Well, apparently, there was a bit more to it than that…”

* * *

 

  **May 3 rd – Around 7:30 PM**

It took a while for Juliette to come to terms with the influx of new information.

Illogically she still hated Adalind. Emotions were most often illogical. However, she understood the way events had come to pass, and that, mostly, Adalind was not at fault.

She still poisoned Juliette, though.

After rejoining Henrietta, who’d spent her time reading in the living room, that was the first question Juliette asked.

“Wasn’t she cured?”

“Curing Adalind didn’t change years of her mother’s teaching and influence. She was still extremely unstable. Besides, I made sure she wouldn’t REALLY hurt you.”

“But you trust her now.”

“Well… now she’s tied to Nick. Having a family, a real family again, will be the final push she needs to regain herself completely.”

“I really would have been fine?” She would still hate Adalind, regardless.

“Well you would have forgotten Nick completely. Other than that, yes. The obsession would have resolved itself if allowed to come to fruition. But you’d have never become a Hexenbiest.”

Juliette looked at Rosalee. “I meant what I said to you in the prison. I do like what I am now.” She admitted. Then to Henrietta, “But couldn’t I have done what Adalind did and become a Hexenbiest on my own?”

“Would you have wanted to?” Henrietta was justifiably skeptical. “Besides, if you had gotten your powers by any other means, you wouldn’t be nearly as powerful as you are.”

“Adalind’s still stronger—”

“Yes, but, Juliette, you’re still more powerful than ninety percent of the Hexenbiest on the planet, including myself.” Henrietta assured. “You aren’t weak by any means.”

_Ugh… Kill all my dreams of vengeance why don’t you. I just want that bitch out of my life…_ Juliette sighed.

“Why are we still here anyway?”

“I help young Hexenbiest regain control of themselves. I’m going to help Adalind with Diana, as well as herself. I’m sorry, Juliette, but there is only one of me.” Henrietta didn’t appear the least bit apologetic. More patronizing than anything else.

“Lucky me…”

* * *

 

  **May 3 rd – Around 8 PM**

Not long after Juliette and Rosalee came back downstairs, the rest of the crew returned from their long day of errands.

The final tally of the day included, burying the bodies, getting rid of the cars, sending Victor a very LARGE package, getting a LOT of takeout, and many, many bathroom breaks. They were all tired and eager to turn in for the night.

They had all just finished eating, when suddenly Adalind said she felt someone approaching. Henrietta suggested it might be Diana’s magic that Adalind was sensing. Cautiously, Nick and Renard peered through the curtains to check.

The solitary hooded figure of a woman approached the front porch. Nick was baffled, his mother never wore high heels as far as he knew, and Trubel couldn’t even walk in them. Well… for all he knew his mother couldn’t either.

Nick was just about to say something, when Renard surprisingly bolted to the door and opened it.

Only Adalind and Wu were unfamiliar with the woman on the other side. But they were dumbfounded by the manner in which the captain greeted her.

“Mother?”


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

 

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, and most obviously not Grimm or its characters. Some story concepts may have been borrowed and adapted unintentionally or intentionally from other fictions, books, tv shows, movies, religions, geography, history, theology, etc. This is what happened when I ran out of Nadalind stories to read.

WARNING!!!  THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION (no beta)

Author’s Note:  
Please tell me if its crap or too slow or boring etc. Definitely need opinions on my pacing. Not that it’ll really help too much, but recognition is the first step to recovery!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! It helps with MOTIVATION!!!!!!

\- - This is a single chapter posting - -

I was so mad when Renard went bad again at the end of the show. I’ve convinced myself he was mourning Juliette’s death, because Eve was clearly not Juliette. As far as kicking him? I did kind of half take away his kid…

Also, I used the actresses used for Diana in the show to determine her ages in my story.

Measured from conception:  
Diana’s apparent aging according to the show (T) [in months]  
Diana’s linear age in the show’s timeline (t) [in months]  
     T=0.1106((t)^2)-0.8367(t)  
I’m a nerd…

I need to edit / write the rest

General Notes:  
Hexenbiest and Zauberbiest are used as both singular and plural nouns. (I don’t speak German)  
 _Italics – thoughts or memories_  
 **Bold – quotes from TV series  
** “separated dialogue” – telephone conversations

* * *

** Chapter 14  
May 3rd – Around 9:30 PM **

As Sean looked out the window beside Nick, he found it extremely difficult to identify the figure approaching. They were dressed all in black, and had a hood shrouding their face.

And they were alone.

Something struck him about the figure though, as they walked. Familiarity. A deep familiarity. He knew that walk. And as they got even closer, he knew that magic.

He ran to the front door and threw it open before the person on the other side even had a chance to knock.

“Mother?”

“Sean!” Elizabeth seemed equally surprised to see her son. Well… perhaps she was also surprised at having the door of an acquaintance’s home opened so forcefully before she could knock. She slowly lowered her hand, and her son had the grace to look abashed. He stepped back to allow her in.

“Elizabeth?” she heard Henrietta’s voice; another surprise.

“Uh, yeah. Wu. Adalind. This is my mother Elizabeth Lascelles.” Renard remembered himself enough to make the necessary introductions. “Mother, this is Sergeant Wu, he works for me. And Adalind Schade…  Diana’s mother.” That peaked the Hexenbiest’s interest.

Elizabeth looked over Adalind curiously, noting her late stage pregnancy. She glanced at Nick, before nodding to herself. “As I thought…” She muttered under her breath.

Henrietta walked over and gave her old friend a warm embrace.

“I’m afraid my dear, that you weren’t the one we were expecting.”

Elizabeth’s reply shocked them all.

“I know who you were expecting.” She stated with a mischievous grin.

“And they ARE here. Kelly will drive around for a bit, until I call for her.” Elizabeth held a hand up to forestall everyone’s bursting questions. She looked pointedly at Juliette. “I needed to ascertain whether or not they would be safe here first.”

She turned to Nick, where he now stood near his seated bond-mate. The eternal sentinel. She smiled at the couple.

“I’m afraid I need to have a rather important conversation with my son first.” Elizabeth gave them a significant look. “Privately, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course, you can talk in my room. Uh, upstairs… first door on the right.” Nick was always quick on the uptake.

They all watched as Elizabeth led her bewildered son up the stairs. They waited, until they heard the door shut, before speaking.

Henrietta laughed. “You are VERY lucky Nicholas Burkhardt.”

“Had to happen sometime.” He quipped.

“Mind sharing with the rest of the audience?” Wu questioned, bringing to Nick’s attention the confused faces of every other person in the room, including Adalind’s.

“Oh, yeah…” Nick grinned widely. “Well… I’m hoping this means,” He gained confidence at Henrietta’s nod of assurance. “—that Elizabeth will be the one to tell the captain that he shares Diana’s paternity, literally, with me.”

Adalind responded immediately.

“Oh my god! Thank god!”

* * *

Elizabeth quickly cast a ward of silence to ensure their privacy, before taking a seat in one of the armchairs by the window and waiting for her son to do the same.

“Sean, I wasn’t expecting to find you here.”

“Nor I you, mother,” he replied curiously. “I guess this means you found them.”

Sean was genuinely surprised. The Families and the Resistance, both, had expended untold resources trying to track down Kelly Burkhardt. He honestly never expected his mother to succeed.

“I told you I would…” Elizabeth teased. Sean shook his head with a small grin. He never should have doubted her. “However, I don’t think it was all my own doing to tell you the truth.” Interest and concern fell over his features.

Elizabeth told her son how she had used a lost child spell to track her own blood, and found them in Spokane, Washington.

“It seemed so easy. I did the spell here in Portland. I saw the city and took an hour flight over. I got a room and did the spell again. It was so strange. In the time between my first casting and my confrontation with Kelly Burkhardt at their motel, they hadn’t moved. They didn’t leave the room even once in over 24 hours.”

When Elizabeth had arrived at the motel in the middle of the day, she had been surprised to see Kelly’s vehicle in the lot. She’d originally intended to do surveillance of the property before moving in, but when she pulled into the lot she’d felt an odd tugging sensation on her magic.

“I don’t even know what came over me at that point. I recklessly got out of my car and ran in the direction of the pull. Sean… the door wasn’t even locked.”

Of course, Kelly Burkhardt had been equally surprised to find a stranger suddenly burst through the unlocked door. She had been attempting to coax the toddler into her jacket when Elizabeth arrived. Immediately, she turned to attack the intruder only to find both herself and the stranger unable to move. The door behind Elizabeth slammed shut and locked.

_“Diana let me go!” Kelly implored the violet eyed child. Elizabeth was awestruck. She’d been expecting a nine-month-old baby only to find herself faced with, what looked to be, a three-year-old toddler._  
“No!” Came the tiny yet firm voice. “Nana Kelly cannot fight grandma!” The child unilaterally announced.  
“She’s a Hexenbiest!”  
“No fighting!” Diana crossed her little arms, decision final.

“Diana didn’t know who I was exactly…” Elizabeth explained. “But apparently, she felt the spell I used to track her. And because of the blood I used in the spell, she was able to sense our relation. Kelly later told me that Diana had been refusing to leave the motel room since noon of the day before. The exact time that I’d cast the first spell in Portland.”

“So, let me get this straight. My daughter sensed your magic and her relationship to you from nearly three hundred miles away, and decided to LET you find her?” Sean was astounded by his daughter’s advanced abilities.

“I guess you and Kelly must’ve worked things out.”

“Oh yes. Diana wouldn’t allow for anything less.” Elizabeth laughed.

“Now, what was it you really wanted to tell me?” His mother sighed deeply. Sean knew that with the door already closed, a silencing ward would only be needed if there was shouting going on. That quiet conversation wasn’t it.

“For what I need to tell you now, I need you to understand that it’s in Diana’s best interests that everyone come to an amicable agreement.”

He thought that over.

“You’re talking about Adalind and Nick… I guess you sensed the bond downstairs.” Sean clearly expressed his displeasure for said bond in his intonation and grim demeaner.

“I did, and that will also factor into what I have to tell you.”

Now Sean was confused. What else could there be?

“When I was with Kelly I didn’t understand how Diana could have formed such a close bond with the Grimm when she clearly knew who I was. I actually asked Diana why she refused to be separated from Kelly.”

“And?”

Elizabeth took another solidifying breath.

“She told me that she wanted to be with both of her grandmothers. I tried to explain to her the difference between an honorary relative and a true relative by blood.

“She told me she knew the difference. That her ‘Nana Kelly’ was the same as me. That she recognized her as the same, magically.”

“That’s impossible.”

“Improbable, but not impossible. I asked her if I could check her blood with a spell. She wasn’t too keen on the pain of course. Kelly helped a lot with that. We both wanted to know. After a great deal of bribery and coaxing we were able to perform paternity tests utilizing our own blood as comparison.

“Sean… Kelly Burkhardt is Diana’s paternal grandmother by the exact same percentage that I am.”

“That’s ridiculous! You must’ve done something wrong! It’s not possible!”

Elizabeth held up a hand to interject.

“Sean, do you remember when Eric’s mother first began trying to kill us?”

“Yeah…” He replied confused by the non sequitur. “I was six when you started warning me not to accept anything from her. To never be alone with her. Why do you bring it up?” He didn’t see any connection.

“When you were a toddler, the queen decided to have another child of her own. Over the years, she had three miscarriages. When you were six, the queen finally had a pregnancy that took. Due to the prior lack of success, as well as difficulties in their marriage, the King had the baby’s blood tested. The baby was more than halfway to term. Your younger sister shared your father…

“But when they saw that she was part Hexenbiest, the queen had her terminated.”

“You never told me this.” Any newfound anger or resentment was lost on the dead queen.

“You didn’t need to know that your younger sister had been murdered before her birth. There was enough suffering in your childhood. The queen told me when she thought she’d successfully poisoned me.

“The magic that I used to conceive you had unintended side effects. I shared blood with your father to ensure I would carry a perfectly healthy hybrid child. We made a blood pact, a claiming. As a result, ANY other children sired by your father would always have a genetic contribution coming from myself as well.”

“When Nick stole Adalind’s powers…”

“Exactly. This is why we were so cautious in returning. We knew Juliette might have become a Hexenbiest if the second Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester had failed to counter the first. The Hexenbiest magic came from Nick.” He was stunned silent.

His mind quickly raced through all the ramifications of this newfound knowledge. _They can take my daughter!_ He was building up to release his indignant fury, when his mother interrupted.

“What?!” He growled.

After a cold look from his mother, he took a breath and repeated in a calmer voice. “… what?”

“IF you cooperate with them, I don’t believe you have anything to worry about. Don’t fight them. They’re bonded now, and you WILL lose. Not that Diana would allow otherwise. She’s aware of both you and Nick. Diana knows she has two fathers and she EXPECTS you to get along.” Elizabeth sternly informed.

His ire deflated.

He didn’t stand a chance.

“Fine! I’ll share! Will you call them now?”

* * *

** May 3rd – Around 9:50 PM **

Nick was perched on the arm of Adalind’s armchair. He was attempting to calm her frazzled nerves at being so incredibly close to seeing Diana again. Honestly, Nick was more concerned about his mother and what she thought about the things she’d apparently found out before he did. And how she would react to his unborn son. But most of all how she would react to his bond with Adalind.

Hank and Wu were now up to speed on Diana’s paternity. The took occupation of the green sofa against the wall while they peppered Henrietta with more questions where she was seated in the armchair next to Adalind’s.

Juliette tried to remain inconspicuous, seated at the dining room table at the farthest seat from the front door. Monroe and Rosalee kept her company. And she was immensely grateful for Rosalee’s renewed friendship. Monroe was still cautious of her, but at least he was kind enough to keep her company. From what she knew of Kelly Burkhardt, Juliette felt justified in fearing for her life.

It wasn’t too long before Elizabeth returned to the main room with a moody Renard trailing behind her. A hush fell across the room at their approach. Adalind nearly jumped from her seat to accost the blond witch. Luckily, she couldn’t. Sean didn’t look very happy.

Elizabeth perched delicately on the cream sofa directly across from Adalind. Her son followed his mother’s lead and sat down beside her. She smiled kindly at her granddaughter’s other two parents.

“Well… before I call them, I just have to inform you all of one more… little surprise.” Everyone listened attentively now.

“Is Diana okay?” came Adalind’s alarmed response.

“She’s perfectly healthy and happy.” The tentative way Elizabeth said this invoked zero comfort whatsoever in the child’s parents.

“W—Well then what’s wrong?”

“Diana is aging faster than normal.” Elizabeth didn’t want to mince words. She was a mother too. “Sean mentioned that she was born three months early…?”

“Yeah, when I did the ritual, she started growing faster. She was supposed to be due in May, but she was born in early March—Is she gonna be okay?”

“We think she’ll be fine, that her body is simply growing faster to accommodate her power.”

“How fast is she growing?” Nick asked.

“Well according to Kelly, Diana cut her first tooth at a month and a half. Which is normally a five-month milestone, give or take a month or two. By the time I found them in December she was a toddler with all of her baby teeth, a three-year milestone. Over the course of the last month, with the help of a little memory alteration and forged documentation, we’ve been bringing her in to see Kehrseite pediatric specialists.

“As of last month, Diana appeared to be 43 months old, with perfectly concurrent physical, mental, and emotional developmental progress. There are no ill effects whatsoever to her accelerated development.”

“How big is she now?” Sean asked.

“It’s… getting faster as time passes. But we believe the growth will level off once she reaches an age when a child would normally manifest, around puberty.

“At the moment, at 14 months, Diana has the physical appearance and mental acuity of a five-year-old child.” Elizabeth finished regretfully. Adalind was crying now. Even her son gave a stoically moist sniff and covertly wiped his eyes with a swipe down his face. She comfortingly rubbed his back, as a bewildered Nick held onto his bond-mate.

“I’ve missed s-so much…” Adalind blubbered.

“The important thing is, you won’t have to miss any more.” Elizabeth consoled.

With that, she pulled out a prepaid cell phone and finally made the call.


	15. Chapter 15

 

* * *

 

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, and most obviously not Grimm or its characters. Some story concepts may have been borrowed and adapted unintentionally or intentionally from other fictions, books, tv shows, movies, religions, geography, history, theology, etc. This is what happened when I ran out of Nadalind stories to read.

WARNING!!!  THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION (no beta)

Author’s Note:  
Please tell me if its crap or too slow or boring etc. Definitely need opinions on my pacing. Not that it’ll really help too much, but recognition is the first step to recovery!

PLEASE COMMENT!!!! **It helps with MOTIVATION!!!!!!**

\- - This is a single chapter posting - -

Thank you everyone for all your kind comments! It really makes this whole endeavor much more worthwhile!  
I actually got a review commenting on this next note. It is my nerd-ful joy to share this with all of you, because most of the research I did for this story, you will never see.

** **LONG NOTE regarding Diana’s Aging!!!: **

Measured from conception!!!!:  
This is for a (t x T) or (t,T) cartesian coordinate data plot  
Diana’s apparent aging according to the show (T) [in months]  
Diana’s linear age in the show’s timeline (t) [in months]

T=0.1106((t)^2)-0.8367(t)

“Facts” from the series:  
\- Diana is born 6 months early. So the first data point (t,T) = (6,9)  
\- At the age of two, in season 5, she is portrayed by Hannah R. Loyd, who was about 12 at the time. So the second data point (t,T) = (24+6, 148+9) = (30,157)  
\- The default data point is (t,T) = (0,0) Which is the point of conception

My Proof:  
\- At age 1, Diana is portrayed by Sloane McGinnis who was about 6 at the time, but looked young for her age  
\- In an interview, Claire Coffee said that Diana aged 5 years in the first year  
\- I used a least squares quadratic fit to find the equation from the three data points once (0,0) is included  
-In my personal story timeline, there are 14 months between Diana’s birth in March 2014 and Kelly2’s birth in May 2015. AKA, 20 months between her conception in September 2013 and Kelly2’s birth in May 2015.  
\- When I input (t = 14+6) or (t=20) into my equation

  The output is (T=73.6)

  Subtract 9 months of gestational growth to get the physical age after birth (T=64.6)

**Convert months into years to get 5 years and 5 months which successfully corresponds to the apparent age of Sloane McGinnis during her portrayal of Diana as well as Claire Coffee’s interview.**

****SUPER NERD!!!!** XD**  
(This is what happens when a Mechanical Engineer writes fanfiction rofl!)  
I need to edit / write the rest

General Notes:  
Hexenbiest and Zauberbiest are used as both singular and plural nouns. (I don’t speak German)  
 _Italics – thoughts or memories_  
 **Bold – quotes from TV series  
** “separated dialogue” – telephone conversations

* * *

** Chapter 15  
May 3rd – Around 10 PM **

Kelly answered on the first ring.

“Liz.”  
“There are a lot of surprises waiting for YOU, here.”  
“Were we right?”  
“Yes, but there is absolutely no danger, now. They neutralized the threat on their own. So many people here waiting for us… How is she?  
“Sleeping… warn them. I’ll be there in five.”

She hung up, checked on her sleeping charge and turned the vehicle around.

* * *

They all watched as Elizabeth put her phone away.

“They’re coming?” Adalind needlessly asked.

“Yes, five minutes. And I’m to warn you all that Diana’s asleep.” Elizabeth chuckled at their confused faces. “Sometimes she can be a bit crabby when woken off schedule. Things get broken… I think Adalind can handle it though.” She leaned over the coffee table to magic the witch’s face clean. “There, that’s better… she’s been waiting to see you again. She’s missed you so very much. I think the excitement will overcome any latent sleepiness.”

Adalind’s eyes nearly watered again at Elizabeth’s warmth and kindness. She could feel the radiant motherly love, something her own mother never had.

Then, she glanced over at Sean. _What hell happened there…?_

Adalind wasn’t the only person with that thought. Most of the room had that same unspoken question.

Adalind startled when Elizabeth stood.

“Are they here?!”

The other Hexenbiest laughed. “No, not yet. I just thought it would be a good idea if we switched spots.”

The white couch faced the front door.

“Oh.”

A quick bathroom break later, and Adalind sat snuggled into Nick’s side on the white couch facing the door. Awkwardly, Sean was seated on Nick’s other side. The half-Zauberbiest wasn’t going to give up the first sight of his daughter in so long, just because of a little awkwardness.

The room was oddly quiet. Everyone on tenterhooks, as they waited for Kelly’s arrival.

Elizabeth shared a look with Henrietta. This was not what she wanted her granddaughter to walk into, and they would be arriving any minute now.

“So,” Henrietta pointedly broke the silence. “to diffuse this tension before the arrival of an extremely emotionally perceptive Hexenbiest child…” Everyone took the hint and the bubble of tension broke. Henrietta smirked as she turned to face Elizabeth. “What is Diana like now?”

It took a few seconds for the row of parents to realize, that, they were all really interested in the answer.

Elizabeth grinned at her longtime friend. “Well, she’s spoiled rotten.”

No one expected that one.

“I thought that was why my mother took her?” Nick was confused. He remembered his mother as the disciplinarian of his childhood.

“Ha! Who do you think does all the spoiling? Good thing I found them! Your daughter would’ve been living on French fries and pizza! Poor thing hardly knew what a vegetable was! I mean—”

Elizabeth stopped abruptly.

Adalind’s eyes widened.

“I’ll go outside to wait for them and help them inside… You! Stay seated!” She pointed her long-manicured finger at Adalind. “WE will bring her to you. Try to relax. I know its hard. But remember, this is a happy occasion.”

Elizabeth walked out the front door, leaving it open behind her.

* * *

Adalind’s eyes began to glow as she used her power to track the movement of her long-lost child. Like a beacon, she could feel as the proximity increased and the distance between them dwindled.

She grabbed Nick’s hand and his eyes widened in shock. He could feel what she felt. Just like during their bonding, he could feel Diana’s presence. Only now, it was so much stronger, with a distinct directionality. He could picture clearly, in his mind, every street and turn as his mother drove through his neighborhood to meet them. He could feel every traffic light stop, every stop sign.

Everyone began following their movements as Nick and Adalind turned away from the open door, in sync, following something only they could see.

“What are they doing…?” Juliette asked.

Rosalee was too fascinated to check herself before answering.

“Nick told us that during the bonding ceremony he and Adalind were able to connect with both of their children magically. They could feel Diana and knew that she could feel them too from wherever she was. Like she somehow participated.

“My guess is that they can track her magic now that they know to look for it. I always heard that powerful Hexenbiest could always find their children, but I thought it took a spell.”

Juliette regretted asking and took a large gulp of wine in disgust. _The perfect family. woo-hoo…_

Henrietta added her own curious observations. “Usually it does take a spell. Within a certain proximity we can always sense our children’s presence and a rough directionality if we focus. However, this kind of tracking is like nothing I’ve ever seen before. Sean?”

The captain scoffed at the wonder-twins beside him. Honestly, it was creepy. Their heads were shifting in unison as they tracked Diana’s approach. “I can feel her peripherally. As you said, a rough directionality. My bond to my child.” He shook his head at the couple. Really creepy. “What they appear to be doing is a combination of their parental bond and their extra magical perception due to their massive combined magical power. Who knows. It may be an ability common to all bonded couples.” He speculated.

“Perhaps… It’s just too bad we can’t ask.” Mused Henrietta.

“Uh… Why not? Is it like a secret?” Wu asked.

Renard snorted. “The last couple to choose to do THAT, died over a hundred years ago. As I said to Hank before, it’s extremely rare.”

Everyone watched as Nick and Adalind slowly turned their heads toward the front of the house before returning to normal.

Now, everyone could hear the car outside through the open door. They all listened silently as the car parked on the street to the side of the house.

But, only Nick could hear their actual words, when Elizabeth walked over and greeted Kelly.

Adalind watched Nick’s face as he listened and grabbed his hand again. Her eyes lit, but this time SHE took part in HIS ability.

“—can carry her in. You grab the bag.” She heard Elizabeth say. “As I mentioned there are a LOT of surprises for you inside.

“Are you sure?” Kelly’s voice.

“I’ve got her! Go inside and greet your son! Would you believe, mine’s here too? It’s like a party in there.” Elizabeth giggled quietly as she unbuckled her sleeping granddaughter from her car seat.

The couple inside smiled as they heard their daughter’s even breathing, sound asleep.

“Don’t you think we should wake her up out here?” Kelly argued.

“Oh! Just get inside that house already!”

“Fine, fine!” Kelly grumped.

Adalind’s eyes returned to normal. She let go of Nick’s hand when she heard Kelly’s unintelligible muttering under her breath grow closer. She smiled at her bond-mate before pushing at him to get up off the couch.

Nick gave Adalind a grateful peck on the forehead before walking out for another reunion with his mother.

Adalind sat back on the couch and gave an embarrassed grin at the smirking Henrietta seated across from her. She then turned to speak to Sean beside her.

“Nick could hear them outside. Diana’s still asleep.”

The prince relaxed into his seat.

This reunion would occur at Diana’s leisure.

* * *

Nick tentatively walked through the doorway and onto the long front porch. He met his mother just as she walked up the steps. He gave her a hug and took the large black shoulder bag she was carrying from her.

She gave him a sardonic look.

“So, what are all these surprises Liz keeps hinting at?”

Nick sighed before giving her a rueful grin.

“Hexenbiest.”

“Juliette.” Kelly nodded.

“… And Adalind… and Elizabeth’s old friend who’s a sort of Hexenbiest teacher?”

“Henrietta, well that saves us a trip. We wanted her to see Diana anyway. So, Miss Adalind left the royals again?”

Nick gave her a blank look. _She knows Henrietta? Oh! Right! Elizabeth…_

Nick nearly overlooked her question.

“Yeah… about that…Um—” Kelly snorted in amusement at her son’s discomfort.

“Yeah… I guess Marie should’ve given you a little talk about blood claiming strange Hexenbiest.” She took pity on him. “Elizabeth told me about the Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester, and the potential consequences if you failed to reverse Adalind’s magic. Another grandchild?”

“Yeah…” Nick let out a gust of air, bewildered by just HOW MUCH she already knew. Maybe he’d be lucky, and she would already know everything. “But, uh… Well… she needed her magic to fight Juliette so…”

“So…?” Okay, apparently not everything.

“So, I bonded with her.” He let out in a rush.

“Bonded…?” Kelly shook her head slowly, gesturing that she had no idea what he was talking about.

_Oh fun…_

“Well, it’s—It’s kinda like marriage… only a little more permanent…” He hedged.

“How much more permanent?” Kelly crossed her arms.

“Oh… uh, completely? Yeah, we shared blood under a full moon and sort of bound souls, or something.”

He was definitely spending way too much time with Monroe.

This time it was Kelly’s turn to sigh.

Well, it’s not like there was anything she could do about this.

“Okay, then I guess we should go see my new daughter-in-law—”

“Oh, it’s not legal.” He corrected automatically as he moved to follow her inside.

Kelly stopped

He realized his mistake.

“Seriously?” Silence. “Nicky!” The most powerful Grimm in existence noticeably shrunk under his mother’s glare.

“We just bonded last night!” A darker look. “Yeah… I’ll get to work on that…” He bobbed his head in concession.

She nodded along with him, thoroughly exasperated.

“Yeah! You will.”

* * *

Elizabeth used her powers to lock up the car silently. She then followed Kelly’s path up to the porch. Diana was getting heavy, but her grandmother used magic to lighten the load of her precious cargo.

She had been waiting for a few minutes in the car to allow Kelly and her son time to speak privately. She’d felt Nick’s approach. Because of Adalind, he tracked just like magic now. They should probably work on that.

She walked up now, amused by the tension as she approached.

“Where were you?” Nick quietly accused.

“Letting the two of you catch up.” Elizabeth just grinned at his betrayed look and walked on into the house. The Grimms followed her inside.

“She’s so big!” Adalind whispered, her eyes shining.

Henrietta helpfully floated a pillow over to prop against Adalind’s side. Elizabeth laid Diana on the cushion in between her two parents.

“I can’t believe she’s still asleep…” Adalind marveled. She had to clench her fists to keep from embracing her daughter. She was sure the unfamiliar contact would wake her, and the little girl really did need her sleep. Nick came around to rub her shoulders in support. It was enough that Diana was with them. Waking her would just be selfish and greedy.

Kelly snorted. “I think it was a survival instinct she developed when we first went on the run. The ability to sleep through a hurricane. I could flip on a building with her strapped to my chest, and she slept right through it.” As the elder Grimm approached, she finally caught sight of Juliette over in the dining room.

“Juliette’s still here?” Kelly fairly growled as she drew her weapon.

Elizabeth placed a hand on Kelly’s shoulder. “Powerless.”

“For how long? She’s immune to the blood of a Grimm.”

“Until she can control herself. I’ve personally taken Juliette into my care. She’s only here now, because I am.”

“Let me guess, Henrietta?”

The Hexenbiest nodded.

“Kelly Burkhardt, everyone’s been very worried about you.”

The Grimm sheathed her weapon. “As long as you have her under control… But if she steps out of line…”

“Understood.” Henrietta agreed much too amicably for Juliette’s taste.

“So, what do you think?” Kelly gestured to Diana.

“She’s beautiful. And powerful. But I think I have a solution to your problems.”

Kelly shook her head, she knew that train of thought.

“We thought about Hexenbiest hunting after dropping Diana off here, but by the time the body aged enough, it would be too late. It’s unlikely to be strong enough anyway.”

“No. We already have the suppressant. We used a small diluted portion on Juliette. But most of it is still left over. If we boost it, I think it’ll work on Diana.”

“When did you come up with that?” Adalind asked.

“When Elizabeth walked in.”

Adalind gasped.

“Of course!” You could fairly see the proverbial lightbulb above Adalind’s head.

“That’s brilliant!” Elizabeth gushed. Even Sean looked pretty impressed.

“And for the less informed of us…?” Nick interrupted.

Adalind answered.

“Blood of a Hexenbiest parent can be used to boost the potions used on their children. Like the blood of a Grimm it has innate magical properties. Its why the potions my mother used on me were so powerful. Although usually mothers use helpful potions on their children…”

“So, it was true!” Elizabeth brought a hand to her heart in sorrow for the poor young mother.

“Yeah…” Adalind shook it off, to continue her explanation. “Anyway! The number three is also extremely powerful in witchcraft. And we can boost the potion twice! The blood of three parents and then three grandmothers. Because Diana’s immune to the blood of a Grimm we can use you and Kelly! She doesn’t have to age so fast anymore! We won’t lose any more time!”

“But Catherine’s dead.” Kelly pointed out the obvious.

Henrietta just laughed.

“Who do you think the potion’s made out of?”

“Oh!”

* * *

** May 3rd – Around 10:45 PM **

In the dining room, Juliette nursed a rather large glass of wine. She’d just survived a rather nasty death threat from Kelly Burkhardt, and she really, really wanted to be drunk.

Beside her, Monroe, and Rosalee drank their wine at a much more sedate pace. In case anything else needed to be done.

“Huh… I guess everyone’s all good now. I mean, like, Kelly’s safe. Diana’s safe. Nick and Adalind have superpowers, and you’re not crazy anymore… Ow!” Rosalee kicked Monroe under the table.

Juliette gave a weak smile to the Fuchsbau in gratitude.

“Sorry! But I mean they hardly need us anymore. Maybe, we get to go home soon. Like, EVERYONE’s here now.”

“Yeah, maybe…” Rosalee responded noncommittally.

“Well, except Trubel…” Monroe blinked stupidly at his wife. “Uh… crap…”

He recalled the phone call he made yesterday.

 

_“Oh my god! Juliette’s like a super powered Hexenbiest and she’s set a trap to kill Nick’s mom! She’s working with the Royals to help steal Adalind’s kid! You have to get back here as fast as you can!”_  
“No way! Juliette?!”  
“She burnt down the trailer! And she has, like, an army of Verrat!”  
“I’m on my way!”

 

“I should probably call her…”

Rosalee made a face recalling Monroe’s half of the conversation. “Yeah, that’s a good idea. Before she gets here and tries to behead Juliette.”

“Monroe!” _Not Trubel too!_ Juliette almost spilled her wine on him. She nearly bumped into the open bottle too. She was probably getting a bit tipsy.

“I’m calling—I’m calling!” He pulled out his cellphone to do just that.

The line rang twice before Trubel picked up.

 

“Monroe! I’m almost there. I took a plane. I just landed at PDX. I’m waiting for a cab now.”  
“Yeah…about that…”  
Juliette grabbed the phone.  
“I’m not bad anymore! Kelly and Diana are already at Nick’s and everybody’s safe!”  
Monroe grabbed the phone back with a scowl.  
“Was that Juliette?!”  
“Yea we used a suppressant on her. I think she’s good now… sort of. We killed a lot of Hundjäger this afternoon… But yeah, uh, Renard killed his cousin… Just, come to Nick’s house. Everyone’s here. Just—just DON’T KILL ANYONE! Okay?”  
“Okay…my cab’s here I’ll see you in 20…”

 

Monroe put his phone away.

“Well, lucky, that’s out of the way.” He said magnanimously.

Juliette didn’t look quite so convinced.

Rosalee just shook her head at him.

“Good job, honey.”

* * *

In the living room, introductions had been made by the time Rosalee walked over to warn Nick of Trubel’s imminent arrival.

“Monroe told her everything’s okay, now right?” Hank asked suspiciously.

“Yeah, she’s not gonna show up swinging around her machete, now, is she?” Wu asked.

“Monroe pretty much told her everything’s fine with emphasis on not killing anyone when she gets here.” Rosalee assured.

“Well, that’s great then!” Nick was optimistic. “I always wanted her to meet my mom.”

Kelly wasn’t so sure.

“Who is this Trubel and why does she have a machete?”

“Uh, yeah… Not long after you left here with Diana, I found another Grimm.”

“Who didn’t know she was a Grimm.” Hank interjected.

“She was actually a multiple homicide suspect.” Wu pointed out.

Kelly’s eyes narrowed.

“So, she’s dangerous.”

“Nah… I took her in, showed her the trailer and told her everything I knew. She stayed for six months before she left to protect a friend when she needed some independence.”

“Huh. I forgot all about her…” Elizabeth remembered her now.

“You’ve met this person?” Kelly gave her a sideways glance.

“Yes. Very young… inappropriate commentary… Honestly, I was more focused on casting the spell for them, so I could leave and find you.”

“How old is she?”

“She turned 21 four days after we found her.”

“So long… that’s awful…” Kelly muttered to herself.

“You know what…” Rosalee piped up. “Nick, since Trubel’s on her way and we didn’t really have any leftovers, I’m just gonna go boil up some spaghetti…”

“Good idea, you better make two boxes.”

* * *

** May 3rd – Around 11:10 PM **

Several minutes passed by before Kelly brought up the subject again.

“Maybe it would be better if Nick introduces me to Trubel outside when she gets here.”

Nick’s brows furrowed.

“I swear she’s not dangerous!” He argued in a whisper.

All those who knew the young Grimm also piped up, quietly, in her defense.

“Just allow me the extra precaution to protect my granddaughter. I know what happens to orphaned Grimms. Nowadays, more often than not, they end up getting put down by other Grimms if they even manage to survive that long—"

The defending arguments got MUCH more intense, if not a bit louder.

“Oh my god, mom! You are not hurting Trubel. I’m not gonna let you.”

“THEY are how the Endezeichen came to be! Orphans who were taught too late! My granddaughter’s a Hexenbiest, I—”

“Trubel wasn’t taught too late!” Nick whisper-argued as loudly as possible. “She loves Monroe and Rosalee, and our Eisbiber friend Bud! She saved the Captain’s life!”

“It’s true. She did.” Sean agreed.

Kelly held her hands up.

“Alright—alright, I’m sure she’s perfectly fine. You’ll be outside with me anyway! It’s just a precaution. Just for peace of mind. I’ve spent the last 14 months protecting my granddaughter. A little caution never hurt anybody.” She persisted.

“Fine! But I’m staying between you two the entire time.”

 

* Bam! Bam! Bam! *

 

“Shit!”

“Oh God! I forget to mention Diana was sleeping!”

 

* Bam! Bam! Bam! *

 

Nick and Kelly raced each other to the door.

Meanwhile, everyone else’s attention was drawn to the figure on the couch, in between Adalind and Sean.

 

A pair of bright violet eyes were now open.


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, and most obviously not Grimm or its characters. Some story concepts may have been borrowed and adapted unintentionally or intentionally from other fictions, books, tv shows, movies, religions, geography, history, theology, etc. This is what happened when I ran out of Nadalind stories to read.

WARNING!!!  THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION (no beta)

Author’s Note:  
Please tell me if its crap or too slow or boring etc. Definitely need opinions on my pacing. Not that it’ll really help too much, but recognition is the first step to recovery!  
It might be a little fast paced for some, but I have about a week to finish this before school starts.

**PLEASE COMMENT!!!!** **It helps with MOTIVATION!!!!!! A LOT!!!!!**

\- - This is a single chapter posting - -

Thank you everyone for all your kind reviews! It really makes this whole endeavor much more worthwhile!  
Also, my Canon sources include the series available on Amazon Prime Video, the Wikia, and Google. I’m ignoring all other Grimm mediums for simplicity’s sake. Keep in mind, I DID change some details, and heavily manipulated the MANY plot holes in the series.  
I need to edit / write the rest

General Notes:  
Hexenbiest and Zauberbiest are used as both singular and plural nouns. (I don’t speak German)  
 _Italics – thoughts or memories_  
 **Bold – quotes from TV series  
** “separated dialogue” – telephone conversations

* * *

** Chapter 16  
May 3rd – Around 11:15 PM **

On the front porch, Nick managed to wedge himself protectively in between Trubel and his mother, while Kelly shut the door behind them.

“Oh my god, Nick! I can’t believe what’s happened!”

Nick’s arms were abruptly filled with a teary-eyed Trubel.

As he returned the younger Grimm’s embrace, Nick was surprised by a sudden aggression coming from his mother.

And it was NOT directed at Trubel.

“Stay right where you are!”  

Kelly took an offensive stance, knife drawn, threatening the person who’d just paid the cab fare and sent the driver on their way. Nick didn’t notice the other person, until he heard his mother’s threat. He was distracted by Trubel.

Immediately, the person halted their progress up the walkway and held up their hands in surrender.

“Uh… I come in peace?”

“Josh?!”

Kelly turned to her son. “You know this person?”

“He’s the person Trubel went to protect.”

“Hi, uh, I’m Josh Porter. You must be Nick’s mom—” Josh held out a hand to shake. The other remained in the air.

Kelly looked at the hand for a moment. Intimidated, Josh immediately pulled it back, beside the other. She ignored him.

She turned to Nick instead. “Another Grimm?”

“No.” Nick answered but Josh continued.

“Well, my dad was a Grimm. And, even though we brought all our Grimm heirlooms including the key here to Nick, the Verrat still came after me. Which is why I’m here actually…I—”

Kelly cut him off. Something Josh said must have struck her as important. Because, finally acknowledging him as a person, she began asking him questions.

“Porter…? You’re descended from the crusaders.” He nodded.

“Only child?”

“Uh—um… Yes.”

“How old?”

“I turned 28 a month ago…?” Josh was now extremely bewildered. He hadn’t even lowered his hands.

Kelly relaxed her stance.          

“It’s a good thing you came here then.” The eldest Grimm announced.

“And why’s that…?” Josh finally pulling back his hands… very slowly.

“Because you ARE another Grimm. As the only direct descendant of one of the seven, it’s only a matter of time, and not a lot.” She added, looking him up and down, taking his measure. As though she could predict when he would manifest by sight alone.

By this time, Trubel had calmed. She let go of Nick, interested in what Kelly had to say.

Nick juggled the conflicting information.

“I thought you said it was random.” He protested.

“That was all I knew at the time.” Kelly shrugged. “But when I was in Europe trying to find a way to handle the coins, I met another direct descendant of one of the seven, an elderly Grimm by the name of Josef Nebojsa. For centuries, his family kept a book recording the genealogy of the seven families.”

Taking note of her captivated audience, Kelly continued.

“Apparently, our bloodlines are self-sustaining such that the firstborn child of any Grimm will always be another Grimm.”

“Wait, but then shouldn’t I have become a Grimm sooner?” Josh argued.

“Some people are just late bloomers.”

“Really?”

Kelly shrugged. “Nicky was too. My most recent theory is that male Grimms don’t manifest until their brains are fully developed. Around the ages of 25 or 26.

“So, we’re still, what? Slow?”

She shrugged again. “Late bloomers.”

“Well! That was… interesting.” Nick shook his head at Josh’s severely put-upon demeanor. _Late bloomers…_ “Oh yeah! Mom, I would like you to meet Theresa Rubel.”

Trubel was just about to start poking fun at Josh, when she heard her name.

“Oh. Call me Trubel.” The youngest Grimm gave a terse nod in greeting. She still didn’t know why Nick introduced her to people like that.

“Kelly Burkhardt.” The nod was returned.

Nick saw this as a good sign. _Like a mirror…_

“Now, Trubel here, isn’t going to harm any of the Hexenbiest inside. Especially, not Diana. Isn’t that right, Trubel?”

Trubel’s brows furrow in confusion as she glances between them. _Okaaay…?_

“Uh, yeah. If you say they’re good, I’m good.” _Duh!_

Kelly raised an eyebrow as the sass written all over Trubel’s face.

Nick rolled his eyes.

“So! We’re all good here?”

A pause.

“Fine!”

Kelly waived Nick off before addressing Trubel. Now, after meeting Josh, she was much more curious. “Do you know who you inherited from?”

She caught Trubel off guard.

“Uh… I never knew my parents. My mom died in the hospital when I was born. Foster kid.”

“Oh...” Kelly was struck by the sheer vulnerability that flashed briefly in the girl’s eyes.

“As we said,” Nick interjected. “I found Trubel in April last year as part of a murder investigation, all confirmed self-defense. She had no idea what a Grimm was until Monroe saw her.”

A thought occurred to Trubel.

“Wait! Would you be able to find out who I’m descended from?” She asked.

Again, Kelly is struck by that vulnerability.

“Hmm…maybe… Rubel, Rubel… I don’t know of any Grimms with the name Rubel. You’re probably maternally descended, like Nick. My maiden name was Kessler. That’s the line that we came from. Do you know where you were born?”

“Yea. New York City, April 29th, 1993.”

Kelly did a double-take.

“1993?” She looked like she’d seen a ghost. “So close… Do you know the names of your biological parents?”

“Uh. Only my mom. They found her dying on St. Theresa Avenue in the Bronx. Hence, my name… Um. No I.D. They did give me her wedding ring, which I lost when I ran, so yea, I assume she was married. They got her to the hospital, but she only woke up long enough to give her name. Nadine. Nadine Rubel.” Trubel bit her lip, not getting her hopes too high.

But, apparently Kelly DID know something.

She looked like she’d just been hit… by something big.

“Oh my god…” Kelly sank down on the bench next to the door. “I am so, so sorry…” She covered her face in her hands.

Sensing the drama, Josh quickly walked up to lend his friend support. He placed a bracing hand on Trubel’s shoulder.

“Mom?” Nick questioned.

Kelly cleared her throat, sitting up straight and composing herself. “We grew up there, my sister and I. In the Bronx. My father had a younger cousin who moved out of state. I never knew where. I just remember, that when I was twelve, that cousin sent us an announcement for the birth of their daughter, my second cousin, Nadine…You’re a Kessler…!” Kelly mourned.

All those years lost… All this poor girl’s suffering.

Nick was stunned.

Trubel didn’t know how to feel. This wasn’t anything like what she expected.

“So—So, my mom was in New York looking for you…?”

Kelly swallowed. “Yes, I believe so. I have no idea why. Just earlier that month, my sister and I spent a lot of time clearing up our father’s house. We were finishing the trailer. The final sale of the house closed just days before you were born. But, a year later someone went through my sister to come after me. They killed my husband and my friend… We all left New York. I am so sorry we didn’t find you… How did you manage to find Nick?”

“I—I don’t know… I just went that way. My foster parents were killed by a Siegbarste when I was 16, so I ran…

“I remember when I got to Ohio in late 2011, I just knew I had to keep going. That I hadn’t gone far enough. More North, or more South. It just needed to. But every direction felt too far or not enough until it brought me here, where I found Nick. Or, I guess… Nick found me.”

“You know what? I became a Grimm in September of 2011.” Nick noted.

“That’s freaky.” Trubel was grateful for the weirdness. It was less heartbreaking, than finding out she’d missed growing up with her family by mere days.

Kelly nodded, coming to a conclusion.

“The strength of one’s blood. It’s BECAUSE you’re a Kessler that you found him. You needed help, so you pulled yourself to the closest family member with an active bloodline. It’s a latent Grimm ability that only works proximally along the lineage, not with all the other Grimms. I was out of the country for most of that time…”

Kelly shook her head in wonder.

“You didn’t find Nick by accident.”

However, something still didn’t add up for Nick.

“Wait, But, how come I didn’t feel a pull to her if she needed me?”

“It was probably a weaker pull than whatever was keeping you here at the time. If you weren’t open to it, you probably just ignored it. The blood, I hate to say it but, it’s almost like magic and it’s stronger with awareness. She couldn’t alert you because she wasn’t even aware, herself, that she was looking for you.”

What kept him in Portland all these years?

_Juliette._

The old guilt gnawed at him again.

If only he’d kept his promise, he could’ve saved Trubel sooner.

* * *

** May 3rd – (Also) Around 11:15 PM **

At the sound of the loud banging on the door, everyone stilled. It wasn’t long ago that Elizabeth warned them against waking Diana.

Adalind, however, was ready. How could she not be? Her eyes shone as she concentrated on isolating any magical fallout from her cranky firstborn.

She looked down at her daughter only to find Diana wide awake and staring back.

Shining blue eyes gazed down into curious glowing violet.

The violet eyes flashed brightly in assessment, only for those same eyes to widen in surprise.

“… mommy?”

“Diana…”

“Mommy!”

Diana couldn’t clamber to her feet fast enough as she stood up on the couch and flung herself into her mother’s arms.

“Diana!” The floodgates opened.

Adalind held her daughter as closely as she could manage, afraid to close her eyes lest the moment disappear. She had many, many nightmares where exactly that happened. As the second’s ticked by and her child didn’t disappear. She allowed herself to let go of her fear, to revel in the long-awaited embrace.

Behind her couch-standing child, Adalind noticed Sean’s lip actually tremor slightly.

Or, it may have been her own teary eyes twitching.

Nope! There it was again.

_Ugh! Sharing… Damn you, guilt!_

Adalind rubbed Diana’s back as she made to pull back. Reassuring her child that her presence was also real. “Hey, Diana sweetie. Why don’t you say ‘hi’ to your daddy? He missed you too.”

“I did.” Sean’s voice broke. He couldn’t believe Adalind’s generosity in that moment, particularly after how he’d treated her for so many years.

Diana turned around and gave her father the same otherworldly assessing gaze.

_I guess, living on the run, she’s learned to rely on her magic in place of trust._

After a moment, recognition entered the child’s, now blue-eyed, gaze. This time, she propelled herself into her father’s embrace. And although surprised, Sean was infinitely grateful to receive it.

The stoic police captain had to bite his lip, but even that couldn’t halt the tears racing down his face.

There wasn’t a dry eye in the room, after seeing the Bastard-Prince, Sean Renard, so completely unmanned by his little girl.

Eventually, Renard felt ready to let go for the moment, only to be surprised as his daughter chose to plop herself onto his lap.

Adalind chuckled through her tears at the sight.

_… and his heart grew two sizes that day…_

Diana turned herself, so she had a clear view of both parents.

“Don’t cry mommy. Don’t cry daddy.” The child finally noticed their tears.

“It’s okay sweetie. These are happy tears.” Adalind explained.

“Yeah, your mother and I are just so happy to see you… We just missed you so much!”

A flash of violet looked up to study her father’s face, before placing her tiny hands on it and turning to face her grandmother across the coffee table.

“Grandma ‘Lisabeth! It’s your baby!”

“Yes darling! It is.”

Diana let go of Renard’s now very bemused face.

“Where’s my other daddy? Nana Kelly’s baby?”

“He’s outside with your, uh… Nana Kelly.” Adalind responded.

“Does he know he’s my daddy now? Grandma ‘Lizabeth said he didn’t know.” She whispered as though imparting a great secret to thoroughly disgruntled Renard.

“I believe he does, now.” Renard forced out.

“But why did he not know he was my daddy? ‘Cuz you KNEW, but HE didn’t!”

Sean froze.

His eyes darted around in search of assistance. He saw none.

“Well. Diana, honey, it’s complicated.”

Diana crossed her little arms and gave him the most sardonic expression he’d ever seen on a face so small.

“That’s what Nana Kelly says when she doesn’t wanna tell me something.” The little girl deadpanned.

He looked to his mother for help.

Elizabeth looked near death, she was laughing so hard.

He swallowed his pride.

Anything was better than this.

“Adalind… help! Please!”

She snickered at him.

“She’s asking about YOUR relationship anyway!”

_Fine…_ She nodded in acquiescence.

Once Adalind was able to contain her chortles, she began formulating a way to tactfully answer her daughter’s fairly reasonable inquiry. Truthfully, it should have been Adalind’s question anyway.

“Just gimme a sec. while I figure out how to word it the right way…”

Diana’s eyes glowed skeptically.

_Ah. No fudging of the truth then._

“Well… Diana, you know how other kids usually only have one mommy and one daddy?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Well, for you, that’s daddy Sean and me. However, a special magic that I have with your other daddy, Nick, made him your daddy too. Because, the special magic made it so ANY baby I had, would have Nick be their daddy along with their regular daddy if that daddy wasn’t already Nick. Make sense so far?”

A bobble headed nod.

“But, you see. This special magic was SO special, we didn’t even know we cast it! So, when I decided to have you, with Daddy Sean, NOBODY knew you had two daddies. But later on, Henrietta and Elizabeth both figured out the mystery magic and told everyone else.”

“Okay.” Diana tilted her head to the side as she thought it over.

Finally, she nodded, and her eyes dimmed.

And they all sighed in relief.

Renard was impressed but felt it might be inappropriate to applaud. No one knew how Adalind managed to make a blood claim, child conception, and paternity testing sound so benign and PG. But the most important part was that their overly precocious child was satisfied.

Adalind sighed in satisfaction. _Magic… best answer ever, especially when it’s the truth._

Of course, that didn’t mean all of Diana’s questions were satisfied. Not by a long shot.

“Grandma ‘Lizabeth? Who are all these other people?” She turned to her, now composed, grandmother.

“Should we kill them?”

“NO!” replied every single adult in the room.

“Oh! No, darling. These are all friends of your mommy and your daddies.” Elizabeth was quick to reply.

“Oh. Okay then.”

Adalind shared a disturbed look with Sean. They a LOT to work on.


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, and most obviously not Grimm or its characters. Some story concepts may have been borrowed and adapted unintentionally or intentionally from other fictions, books, tv shows, movies, religions, geography, history, theology, etc. This is what happened when I ran out of Nadalind stories to read.

WARNING!!!  THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION (no beta)

Author’s Note:  
Please tell me if its crap or too slow or boring etc. Definitely need opinions on my pacing. Not that it’ll really help too much, but recognition is the first step to recovery!

It might be a little fast paced for some, but I have one day to finish this before school starts. **Panic!!!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!** **It helps with MOTIVATION!!!!!! A LOT!!!!!**

\- - This is a short single chapter posting - -

Thank you everyone for all your kind reviews! It really makes this whole endeavor much more worthwhile!  
Also, my Canon sources include the series available on Amazon Prime Video, the Wikia, and Google. I’m ignoring all other Grimm mediums for simplicity’s sake. Keep in mind, I DID change some details, and heavily manipulated the MANY plot holes in the series.  
I need to edit / write the rest

General Notes:  
Hexenbiest and Zauberbiest are used as both singular and plural nouns. (I don’t speak German)  
 _Italics – thoughts or memories_  
 **Bold – quotes from TV series  
** “separated dialogue” – telephone conversations

* * *

** Chapter 17  
May 4th – Around 12:10 AM **

Back out on the front porch, it took time for Trubel to reassure her newly rediscovered relatives that she didn’t blame them. What happened, happened. That she was just grateful to have found them at all. Her words fell on deaf ears, but at least Kelly and Nick managed to ACT less guilty.

Trubel got the unsettling feeling, there would be unwanted coddling in her future.

_Ugh! Time for a change of topic…_

“So!” Trubel caught Nick’s attention as she elbowed off Josh’s comforting hand on her shoulder. _Dude!_

“So,” she repeated seriously. “did anything survive the fire?”

This got Josh’s attention, at least.

“Oh my God. Yeah, my dad spent the last days of his life fighting to bring those things all the way across the country to you! Is everything just gone? My entire inheritance?! All my grandfather’s books?!” As he mentioned before, this was why he was here. It was his family’s legacy even before Kelly told him it was, apparently, rightfully his.

“Nick…”

_Uh oh._ Nick looked like a deer caught in the headlights. _I knew I forgot something…_

“Nicky… what fire are they talking about?” Kelly had a good idea. She hoped she was wrong.

“Nick! You didn’t tell her?!” Trubel looked to Kelly now, eyes heating up once more in sorrow and in fury. “Juliette burnt down Aunt Marie’s trailer!”

Kelly covered her mouth with a hand. She looked like she was going to be sick. She shook her head in denial.

Nick turned an apologetic glance to his mother before addressing their concerns. “Not everything is gone. The guys and I were able to save about half of the books. Most of weapons survived. All the film is gone. Most of the potions… gone. I think she used some of them as accelerant. The book on Hexenbiest looked like she tore out all the pages BEFORE she started the fire. We found the burnt cover.”

Oddly enough, Trubel moved to sit on the bench beside Kelly. Kelly put her arm around the younger Grimm, as the cousins sought comfort in each other.

Josh and Nick just blinked at each other for a moment, at the atypical behavior.

“I think more stuff probably survived the fire, but we didn’t really have much time to get everything. We moved the trailer behind Rosalee’s shop. We put the books and weapons in her basement, but after that we were making the suppressant, Renard got possessed, and I had to protect Adalind. Oh yeah! And Adalind’s having my baby and we got married, sort of.”

“Ok, I’m lost.”

Nick quickly rehashed the events of the last four months, in sequence, culminating with the arrival of Diana and Kelly.

“Dude, you better put a ring on that!” was Trubel’s only response, in reference to Adalind.

“Hmph! That’s exactly what I said.” Kelly agreed.

“You know what? Let’s just go inside!” Nick growled before leading the way.

* * *

By the time, the troupe of Grimms rejoined the others, Diana had been introduced to all her parent’s friends AKA the people she shouldn’t kill.

Quickly, Josh, Trubel, and finally Nick were added to that list.

Nick really wasn’t sure what happened after that, because one minute Rosalee was greeting Josh and Trubel…

 

“I just made some spaghetti for you.”

“Oh my god! Rosalee you’re my hero!”

 

… And the next minute he was pushed to sit in between Adalind and Sean, getting stared down by a very little, very AWAKE Diana.

Fatherhood was much less intimidating when she was unconscious.

Nick awkwardly sat down next to his, half-daughter? He wasn’t sure how to think of her, considering he literally shared Diana’s paternity with Renard. _Urgh! Need to stop that disturbing train of thought._ Just the idea made him want to puke.

Adalind happily introduced them.

“Um… Hi.”

Despite having aged about five times faster than normal, Diana was still so tiny. Nick was astounded by the serious expression on her tiny doll-like features, _like a miniature Adalind,_ as she casually brushed a disturbed hair from her face before placing her hands primly in her lap. _Must have been Elizabeth’s influence there._ They shared an awkward silence as they stared each other down, taking each other’s measure.

Well, Diana took his measure, while he stared back like a dolt.

He saw her eyes glow for a second, assessing things only she could see, before she opened her mouth to speak.

“Grandma ‘Lizabeth and Nana Kelly say you’re my daddy too.”

Her eyes lit again, as she held out one of her hands. He watched his mother’s locket float out and open from her jacket pocket onto her hand.

“You’re Nana Kelly’s baby.” She seemingly confirmed to herself before putting the old locket away.

“Uh, yeah…” Thoroughly nonplussed, Nick had no idea how else to respond. He assumed he was royally screwing up his very first real interaction with his kid. Who should still be a baby… but wasn’t.

Of course, then Rosalee set Trubel and Josh up with food. Nick quickly became chopped liver.

“Mommy, I want spaghetti please?” Diana said to her newly reunited mother.

“Ah-ah. Diana your mommy needs her rest.” Kelly stood from her perch on the back of the couch. “She’s going to stay here while we go get you a spot at the table.”

“No—no. It’s fine,” Adalind quickly stopped them. “She can eat over here. I’ll clean up after her.” She twinkled her fingers in air. “It’ll be good practice for me anyway.” Adalind didn’t want to part with her daughter any more than strictly necessary.

Soon enough, Diana was set up, still on a very skeptical looking Renard’s lap, eating a bowl of chopped spaghetti.

Within the first bite, a glob of sauce plopped onto the Captain’s knee. He grimaced. However, just as she promised, Adalind quickly magicked it away, along with ALL the proceeding messes.

Renard sighed. “I’m, just glad it’s not that hot.” To which Diana giggled.

Seeing as how his introduction to his daughter apparently ended, Nick decided to bring up another niggling question on his mind.

“So how did you two…? Mom?” He gestured at Kelly and Elizabeth.

Kelly snorts, “You mean how did Elizabeth and I get along? We didn’t.” She deadpanned. “Diana’s power recognized us both as loving family members and she decided we needed to get along.”

“It was a learning experience. Her powers would literally stop us any time one of us made a move against the other or tried to steal Diana away from the other.”

“Even without words, it didn’t take long for us to get the message. Not that she didn’t tell us off verbally too.”

“Indeed, she did.” Elizabeth agreed.

“It was also how Elizabeth eventually thought to test Diana’s paternity.” Kelly noted. “And boy was that a big surprise.”

“Eventually, of course everything just fell into a pattern. At least until Juliette sent her message. With Diana the way she is I knew there was a real possibility that Juliette may have gone astray.” Elizabeth finished.

Some light conversation regarding everyone’s recent whereabouts soon filled the room. Trubel seemed far more inclined to shovel her food down than answer questions and Josh wasn’t much better. Monroe kept a drunken Juliette company in the corner, seeming to have taken up the responsibility of her caretaker once Rosalee decided to play mother to the room. Hank and Wu, after joining in on a second dinner from Rosalee, continued their education with Henrietta. Renard seemed resigned to life as a chair. He didn’t seem really upset about that. Kelly and Elizabeth bickered, A LOT.

It felt like an oddly-matched family get-together. That just happened to occur in the middle of the night. Still, Nick reveled in the feeling. _This IS my family…_ Adalind naturally picked up on his sentiment and, smiling, squeezed his hand. He reclined against the sofa with his arm around his bond-mate. He really did end up with everything he’d ever wanted.

* * *

It didn’t take long for Diana’s tiny belly to get full. And after Elizabeth took her to the bathroom to get cleaned up, Nick apparently became a person of interest to his daughter once more.

_Second, only to spaghetti…_ He lamented.

“I remember you from the magic party last night!” Diana concluded.

“What was that, darling?” Elizabeth asked. Both she and Kelly appeared to be unaware of that particular magical exploit.

Nick and Adalind went on to explain how Diana had remotely participated in their bonding ceremony.

“Well, this is the first we’re hearing about it.” Kelly huffed. “WE thought she was sound asleep.” She gave Diana a sideways glance. The little girl giggled.

The couple shrugged. Honestly, the entire even was somewhat of a mystery.

“Where’s little Kelly?” Diana suddenly asked before she began shifting in Renard’s lap and looking around the room

“Is that a doll?” Adalind asked.

“Not that I know of…” ‘Big’ Kelly responded, looking just as confused.

“No! He’s my brother. He was at your magic party last night, with Daddy Nick. I felt him.” Diana answered her mother.

“Ohh!”                                                                                                                                                                               

Everyone turned to face Adalind.

“Adalind?” Nick questioned.

“We—Well, a few days ago, I thought I caused your mother’s death! I thought, if she died protecting Diana… I just wanted honor her in some way…  AND I wanted to name my son after one of the strongest people I knew, you know.”

She took a breath.

“Everything changed… But in my head… the name kind of stuck! I may have… thought of him as Kelly during the bonding. I had no idea anyone would hear it!” She defended.

“I didn’t hear it… But, I do like it.” Nick gave her a squeeze, before turning to his mother in question.

Kelly shrugged. “It’s okay with me. I’d be honored… Actually, your grandmother originally thought I was going to be a boy. So, in a way, this works.” Everyone chuckled at that.

Nick looked down at Adalind. “Kelly it is then.”

She bit her lip as she smiled back shyly.

“Kelly it is.” She agreed.

“But where IS he?!” Diana interrupted, seemingly distressed at the loss of her sibling.

Everyone quieted.

“Um… Diana? You know how your mommy’s belly is big right now?” Kelly tentatively started.

Her granddaughter gasped in outrage.

“But, Nana Kelly! You said not to talk about big people!” Diana whispered furiously at her grandmother.

Kelly stilled, at a momentary loss for words.

Chuckling, Elizabeth took over. “Sweetheart, this is a bit different.” The Hexenbiest matriarch began. “Try focusing on your mommy’s belly. And take a REALLY good look. Tell me what you see?” She lectured.

Adalind made a face, she wasn’t sure she liked the sound of that.

_She won’t hurt him, will she?_

Nick gripped her shoulder as similar thoughts ran through his mind.

Stumped, Diana shrugged and did as her grandmother bid. Her eyes began to glow before a shocked expression overcame her face.

She gasped again, only this time, in surprise.

“Little Kelly’s inside!”

“He is. You see, he hasn’t been born yet. You just happened to meet him a bit early.”

“Did I live in mommy’s belly too?”

“Yeah…” Adalind would rather forget a lot about that particular pregnancy.

Diana looked satisfied for a moment before another thought occurred to her.

“Wait! But how did little Kelly get IN there?”


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, and most obviously not Grimm or its characters. Some story concepts may have been borrowed and adapted unintentionally or intentionally from other fictions, books, tv shows, movies, religions, geography, history, theology, etc. This is what happened when I ran out of Nadalind stories to read.

WARNING!!!  THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION (no beta)

Author’s Note:  
Please tell me if its crap or too slow or boring etc. Definitely need opinions on my pacing. Not that it’ll really help too much, but recognition is the first step to recovery!  
It might be a little fast paced for some, but I have one day to finish this before school starts. **Panic!!!!!!  
** Gah!!!! Almost there!!!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!** **It helps with MOTIVATION!!!!!! A LOT!!!!!**

\- - This is a short single chapter posting - -

Thank you everyone for all your kind reviews! It really makes this whole endeavor much more worthwhile!  
Also, my Canon sources include the series available on Amazon Prime Video, the Wikia, and Google. I’m ignoring all other Grimm mediums for simplicity’s sake. Keep in mind, I DID change some details, and heavily manipulated the MANY plot holes in the series.  
I need to edit / write the rest  
 **Warning! There maybe fewer edits as I rush!**

General Notes:  
Hexenbiest and Zauberbiest are used as both singular and plural nouns. (I don’t speak German)  
 _Italics – thoughts or memories_  
 **Bold – quotes from TV series  
** “separated dialogue” – telephone conversations

* * *

 

  **Chapter 18  
May 4th – Around 12:40 AM**

_“Wait! But how did little Kelly get IN there?”_

The adults froze.

“Oh snap!” they heard Trubel say from the dining room.

There was a long silence as all of Diana’s guardians scrambled to figure out how NOT to answer the question. Everyone else remained quiet, not wanting to interfere AT ALL, but just as eager to hear what WOULD be said.

Finally, someone spoke.

“Adalind?” Sean had singled her out. After all she did so well fielding their daughter’s question before.

It took another moment for her to lose the additionally shocked expression.

She made a face at him before addressing their daughter. _Bastard…_

“Well… Diana…um.”

THIS was hard. _How do I NOT lie…?!_ Diana really didn’t need to know the specifics of EITHER child’s conception. “Well, you know how Daddy Sean and I made you together?”

_Prevarication!_

“Uh-huh.”

“Well this time, Daddy Nick and I made baby Kelly together, because before when I made you I didn’t know I was supposed to be with Daddy Nick.”

“I know that! That’s why you had a magic party. Cuz it’s forever.”

“Exactly!” Adalind took a deep breath. Everyone was paying close attention now. “Well, I’m going to tell you right now there are some specifics that I am NOT going to tell you until you’re MUCH older. It’s grown-up stuff that you don’t need to know yet.” She sternly advised.

Diana scrunched her nose for a moment.

Adalind’s eyes flashed blue.

… And Diana conceded with a slump.

“So, you’re not gonna tell me…?” She whined at her mother.

Adalind smiled. It would be just like HER daughter to be so curious. Warmth and pride flooded her.

_How did I ever survive without knowing you…?_

“I am going to tell you. Just not the specifics. All you need to know is that when a mommy and a daddy want to have a baby they sometimes have a VERY special cuddle. This cuddle has its own sort of magic that even Kehrseite—You know what a Kehrseite is?”

“Uh-huh! They’re people who aren’t Wesen or Royal or Grimms or other kinds of different creatures! That’s what Nana Kelly said. Cuz you can’t do magic in front of them!”

“That’s right! Well even Kehrseite can do this magic cuddle. And SOMETIMES after the cuddle the mommy will have a teeny-tiny, eensy-weensy little baby start to grow in her belly. And when the baby is finally big enough to survive OUTSIDE of her belly, the baby is born. And. NO, you don’t need to know the specifics of birth. Just know it’s really messy, hurts a lot, and isn’t very fun!”

Diana made a face at that.

Adalind smiled at her. “But, it is definitely, completely worth it!”

* * *

“Well, now!” Henrietta spoke up. “I think we’d better make this little girl her potion, so we can all bring this party to a close. It’s very late.”

“Now?!” Nick was surprised. He remembered Juliette’s suffering from before. He did NOT want to put Diana through that so soon.

“Nick…” Elizabeth consoled. “It’s better we get all the upheaval over with at once. That way everyone can have a fresh start, without it hanging over our heads. This is a good night. If the suppression is unpleasant, it won’t be an isolated bad memory. Tonight, will always be good.”

He nodded reluctantly.

“How long will this take?”

“Not very… Rosalee!”

And with that, the dining room was converted into a mini potions lab. Really, it only took about five minutes for each blessing. An undiluted portion of the original suppressant was placed in a tiny cauldron.

To Nick, it looked like it only held about 12 ounces, and it was unnerving how Henrietta had managed to bring exactly what they needed.

They didn’t even need to warm the potion. According to Henrietta all they needed was Adalind’s magic directing the intention and the blood.

Adalind stirred the potion with a wooden spoon, eyes alit, and suddenly it became a milky color. Then three parents added their blood. Adalind, then Sean, then Nick. They used a Rondel dagger, also thoughtfully provided by Henrietta. The donations were NOT small.

When the blood hit the potion it immediately sunk beneath the fluid surface. After Nick added his portion, the three donations surfaced and separated before swirling together like a peppermint starlight on the surface. When it was done, it looked like the blood disappeared because it had regained its water-like appearance from before. The first blessing was complete.

Thankfully, their cuts had also healed.

The second blessing was nearly the same as the first. Only this time there were only two blood donations. However, after Kelly’s contribution, when the blood separated on the surface it STILL separated into three before mixing.

“Weird!” Trubel commented.

Nick didn’t even try to wrap his head around that one. He knew Catherine’s blood was never in the original potion. _Magic…just, magic…_

Henrietta retrieved one of his ‘mini-mason jar’ shot glasses, telekinetically from the kitchen. Everyone ducked as it flew across the room. Politely, she also closed the cabinet afterward.

She used a tiny ladle to fill the little glass, before lifting the entire cauldron to pour the remainder into another empty jar. That made a total of three empty jars she had just magically thought to bring along. One for the diluted potion, one for the original potion, and one for Diana’s boosted potion. The original empty jar was still on the counter in the kitchen where Adalind had placed it after freezing Juliette.

Nick shook his head. _Maybe she’s a prophet…_ Henrietta winked at him from across the room. He didn’t want to know.

* * *

** May 4th – Around 1 AM **

It didn’t take long for the Hexenbiest to explain the potion and its purpose, making her powers more manageable, to Diana.

The potions lab had been tucked away as quickly as it was assembled. They had Diana seated on a barstool at the counter between the kitchen and the dining room, with her potion.

“Is the potion gonna taste yucky?” Diana asked with a frown, warily eyeing the tiny glass on the countertop.

“A little bit yeah.” Adalind regretfully admitted. She didn’t want to lie to her daughter. _Lord knows my mother lied to me._

“Sweetie, this potion is going to make it, so you can stay small longer, so you’ll be able to make friends with other children. We won’t have to hide you anymore or move around all the time.” Kelly attempted to cajole.

“Juliette took the same potion and she’s fine.” Adalind tried.

“I had it in a really-really big needle in my belly. I didn’t have to taste the yucky, but it hurt a lot.” Juliette warned. She lifted her shirt and showed Diana the still bruised injection site.

The little girl blanched.

“Why don’t you just give her a chaser?” Wu suggested offhandedly. “You DID put it in a shot glass…”

“What’s a chaser?” Diana asked him.

“Uh…” Wu suddenly realized how many powerful parental figures were now glaring death at him. “Heh. Uh. It’s something really yummy you have after you have something really yucky. The chaser ‘chases’ the bad taste away!” He finished rather pleased with himself. If some glares became rolled-eyes, who was he to complain.

“Oh, like cookies! I want chocolate chip!” She turned to demand of her mother.

“Ehem!”

“Oh! May I please have chocolate chip cookies to take with my yucky-potion?”

Nick snorted, with a sense of déjà-vu. _Wait…Nope. Actual memory._ Only, last time, he was the one suffering his mother’s chiding for his rudeness.

“Okay. I’ll make a batch of big chocolate chip cookies to chase away the yuck. They’re the one food I really am good at.” Adalind smiled in relief.

Hank and Wu both perked up at that.

“You’re not gonna put the potion in the cookies, are you?” Hank squinted at her.

“I really am sorry about that! I swear! I never would’ve let you die!”

“Nah, water under the bridge.” _She was just as drugged as I was…_ Hank remembered Henrietta briefly mentioning that to him and Wu earlier.

“Oh.” Adalind exhaled in confused relief. “Well, I can’t actually. To add potions to food, you have to make the potion as part of the food, unless it’s made specifically to be slipped in. This one isn’t. And even then, we already messed with it to increase its half-life. There’s just too many complications—” She rattled on.

“Good.” Hank interrupted.

“Yeah.” Wu chimed in. “Just remember to make enough for EVERYONE.” He gesticulated widely with his hands.

“You two don’t have any problems eating cookies made by Adalind?” Monroe frowned at them.

“Nope.” They answered together.

“You realize she poisoned BOTH of you with chocolate chip cookies. Remember that.?” He argued.

“Yeah. But she just said she’s NOT spiking these. And I distinctly remember them being some—” Hank remembered Diana’s presence just in time. “—err…really good cookies.”

“Yu-p!” Wu popped his ‘p’. “What he said.”

“Well…I guess I’ll move the oven racks to fit two trays.”

* * *

Diana giggled as Wu, Hank and Trubel joined her in eager anticipation, while Adalind baked. Adalind, due to her heavily pregnant condition, decided to entertain them all by using her magic to cook.

Of course, there were some things that couldn’t be done with magic. Knowing where things were, for one. Nick ended up running around his kitchen collecting all the tools, dishes, pans, and ingredients needed, as his bond-mate commanded.

Diana was entertained by that too, if her giggles were anything to go by.

“I wish I could do that.” Trubel groused.

“Magic? Heh… Sometimes I do to.” Hank commented.

“No. Cook.”

“You can’t cook?” Hank was surprised, considering how long Trubel had survived on her own.

“You know, I wonder if that’s a Grimm thing.” Elizabeth pondered aloud. “If I hadn’t caught up with Kelly. Diana would have been raised entirely on takeout and microwave meals.”

“Yea, that’s pretty much what I did do.” Trubel muttered.

“I can cook some things.” Nick argued.

Juliette snorted at that. “WITH supervision.” She clarified. “You almost burnt down this house. I remember calling 911. We had to get a whole new kitchen. None of the appliances here are the ones that came with the house.” Juliette had stopped drinking before Diana woke up. She was now rapidly sobering, much to everyone’s relief.

“Hey Nick! Could your Aunt Marie cook?”

“Hah!” Kelly barked. “Marie was worse than me and my father combined!” She sighed good naturedly. “I haven’t been around any cooking Grimms. It may be a Grimm thing, or it could be a Kessler trait.”

“Nah! Josh cooks about as well as I do!”

“Grimm trait it is!”

“This could totally explain why there aren’t too many Grimms. They didn’t just get hunted, they starved to death.”

“Hey, some could’ve died from food poisoning.” Wu noted.

“Well, lucky for me, Adalind can cook.”

“Um…Cookies and Bolognese? I really hope that’s not what you bonded with me for… You’ll end up sadly disappointed.”

* * *

It turned out that Diana had no care for cookies once she’d taken the boosted suppressant.

As a precaution, she was surrounded by the Henrietta, Adalind, and Elizabeth. They seated her on the couch before giving her the one-ounce glass of potion. Her face screwed up at the odd taste. The little witch readily shared that it tasted the way dirty socks smelled plus chalk.

They held off on the cookie until after the potion did its job, so Diana wouldn’t choke. They were all in a magical stasis in the kitchen. But she didn’t have time to pout, before the three witches had to fight collectively to contain the backlash.

Elizabeth and Henrietta stabilized the little girl while her mother contained the power leakage.

Nearly ten minutes passed, before the energy finally subsided. At the end, Diana slumped in her seat, disoriented, like a marionette with cut strings.

The room filled with anxiety as Adalind sat down and coaxed slow, small responses from her child.

Unfortunately, when it seemed as though clarity was finally returning to Diana’s eyes, the blood drained from her tiny face, and tears immediately followed.

She let out a heart wrenching wail.

“Oh my god! What have I done!” Adalind cried as she quickly gathered her daughter into her arms. “Shhh…It’s okay.”

She began rocking her child to no avail. They didn’t know what was wrong.

“It feels empty…”

Everyone looked to Juliette in surprise.

Despite everything, Juliette couldn’t bear to see any child so honestly distraught. Especially not when she knew what was wrong.

“It’s like you’re reaching for something that should be there but isn’t. I’m aware of it, but I was used to not having powers. You told us, Diana was born with hers.” Diana whimpered as Juliette spoke but appeared to be listening.

“Yea… I swear she even did magic before that.” Adalind sniffled as she caught on, holding her daughter that much more tightly.

“She’s never experienced being powerless before… She’s scared.” Juliette explained what, to her, seemed obvious.

“Is that true baby?” Diana nodded against her mother’s shoulder, having finally calmed down to hiccupping tears.

“Well, that’s not too bad then, because I very much doubt she’s completely powerless.”

Kelly knelt before her granddaughter and retrieved the locket from her tiny coat pocket.

“Diana! Look at me!” She commanded, gently but firmly. “Diana, can you lift this for me please?”

It took a moment before Diana was even willing to look at her Nana.

Big eyes worriedly stared at her favorite trinket, but Kelly nodded to her in encouragement.

Adalind held her breath as she watched. They all did.

Little brows creased in concentration.

Tiny lips pursed.

Fresh tears threatened to fall.

But then… the necklace moved.

Though the motion was jerky at first, the necklace eventually tumbled through the small space from Kelly’s hand into Diana’s. This time, tears did fall again, but they accompanied smiles of relief for both Adalind and Diana.

Adalind used her magic to clean both of their faces, once they’d calmed. “Now how about we get you some milk-tea and cookies.”

This time, Diana DID want the cookies.


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, and most obviously not Grimm or its characters. Some story concepts may have been borrowed and adapted unintentionally or intentionally from other fictions, books, tv shows, movies, religions, geography, history, theology, etc. This is what happened when I ran out of Nadalind stories to read.

WARNING!!!  THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION (no beta)

Author’s Note:  
It’s REALLY difficult to write now that I’m back in school. But I promise to at least finish this first story. Eventually!!  
This chapter just happened to be longer, it wasn’t intentional.

**PLEASE COMMENT!!!!** **It helps with MOTIVATION!!!!!! A LOT!!!!!**

**Having MORE Nadalind stories to read ALSO helps!!!! A LOT!!!!!**

\- - This is a single chapter posting - -

Thank you everyone for all your kind reviews! It really makes this whole endeavor much more worthwhile!  
Also, my Canon sources include the series available on Amazon Prime Video, the Wikia, and Google. I’m ignoring all other Grimm mediums for simplicity’s sake. Keep in mind, I DID change some details, and heavily manipulated the MANY plot holes in the series.  
I need to edit / write the rest

**Warning! There may be fewer edits as I rush!  
The last updates will be sporadic and probably further apart!!!!**

* * *

General Notes:  
Hexenbiest and Zauberbiest are used as both singular and plural nouns. (I don’t speak German)  
 _Italics – thoughts or memories_  
 **Bold – quotes from TV series  
** “separated dialogue” – telephone conversations

* * *

 

  **Chapter 19  
May 4th – Around 1:40 AM**

Juliette watched with Adalind, as Elizabeth instructed Diana.

Diana was levitating her cookie, to cool it.

Earlier, the cookies had been put into a sort-of time stasis spell. The spell was attached to their trays, so they began cooling in real time once removed. But they felt as if they JUST came from the oven instead of having been removed over 20 minutes ago. Adalind insisted they tasted better that way.

Thus, the cookies were too hot to eat.

Elizabeth held a ruler next to the plate and instructed Diana to lift the cookie to specific heights. Once that was accomplished several times, without fail, the cookie was then lifted AND rotated.

“This is good practice.” The young mother commented as they watched.

“It looks silly…” And, yet, Juliette absorbed each instruction seriously.

Adalind gave the new Hexenbiest an assessing glace. It was obvious how much Juliette wanted to learn.

“Sillier than getting burned by a cookie?” Adalind asked facetiously. She floated one of the hot cookies over and spun it in the air before them. She kept careful control of the crumbs as she spun hers much faster than her daughter.

She offered it to Juliette, who hesitantly accepted. It DID smell really good. _Show off._

“I didn’t mean THAT.” Juliette said before taking a bite. It WAS really good. Crispy and chewy. The perfect combination of vanilla, butter and brown sugar. No wonder Hank and Wu made such a fuss. Cooled to the perfect temperature, the chocolate was warm and gooey, and probably now on the sides of Juliette’s face. _That’s why normal people don’t make cookies this big…_

But she didn’t mind, not really.

With the exceptions, of Kelly, Elizabeth, Renard and Henrietta, everyone was sporting large chocolatey smile lines.

Also, Juliette was sure her face didn’t look nearly as bad as Trubel’s. The youngest Grimm had a cookie in each hand and managed to get chocolate all over her chin too. She looked worse than Diana.

Juliette’s brows furrowed at the sight. _I thought we talked about that…_

Adalind next offered Juliette a mug of English Breakfast tea with milk and sugar. The combination was perfect and soothing.

_Ugh! Please don’t treat me like your kid! I’m already going to have SERIOUS issues about where my magic came from!_

Juliette only accepted the offerings because, Adalind had cooled cookies for EVERY non-Hexenbiest. Adalind and Rosalee also made tea for everyone. It would have been overtly rude, not to accept.

It was annoying, how nice Adalind was being.

Juliette still really wanted to hate her.

Especially, as she watched Nick eating cookies with Trubel and Diana.

Father and daughter laughed at the young woman’s messy eating habits. Even now, Nick was warming to his daughter as he allowed her to shove a giant cookie into his mouth with her magic. She nearly missed, smearing chocolate all over his scruffy cheeks. He made funny faces around his cookie to make both her and Trubel giggle.

Juliette felt another pang of loss even as the warmth of the room affected her. It was getting harder to stay bitter.

Because this really was a party, a 2AM party with cookies and tea. Everyone was celebrating a joyous family reunion, and the triumph over their greatest fears.

The warm comfort, the relief, and the joy were all contagious. Especially to a new Hexenbiest like Juliette.

And, unfortunately, Juliette needed to stay on good terms with this particular other Hexenbiest. Adalind knew things even Henrietta didn’t. And Juliette wanted to learn. Now that Juliette embraced her new powers, she wanted to excel. She was an academic too, goddamnit! _Ugh! Prodigy Saint Adalind._

“You know…” Adalind began.

_God! No, here it comes!_

“I really am sorry for everything I’ve done to you.”

_And there it is…_

“I think part of me, even then, was jealous of you for being with Nick. I was hardly myself when I cursed you, but I still did it and I’m sorry. I won’t apologize for doing what I thought I had to, to get my daughter back. I’m sorry it hurt you, but I’d do it again.”

Juliette sighed. _Damn! Honest too…_ “I understand that… They shouldn’t have taken your baby from you. As for the enchantment?” Another sigh. “Nick started everything when he claimed you. You had no way of knowing he was capable of it. As far as becoming a Hexenbiest. I like what I am now. I didn’t like how it happened, but Henrietta pointed out that I never would have made the choice myself. Maybe everything happened the way it did for a reason…

“I even, sort of, get why you cursed me. Nick and I, we should have ended things between us, a long time ago. You’re not to blame for our relationship ending. That’s between me and him. That isn’t to say that I like you, or that I’m not angry.  But I do accept your apology and, I guess… I’m sorry for trying to kill you too.”

“Thanks.”

Juliette just nodded.

There was a short awkward silence between them, before Adalind returned to the previous topic.

“I’m pretty sure Henrietta’s going to make you do something similar. But it’s much more fun with a cookie. You get to eat it afterwards.”

“Positive reinforcement?” Juliette was still skeptical.

“No, just making a necessary task less boring. But really, this is important. When there’s less magic available it requires a lot more concentration to use effectively. Diana would never have gotten the opportunity to learn this way without the suppressant. It’ll be easier for her to manage the larger amounts of power effectively, when the rest of her powers return.”

“I guess I’ll be taking lessons alongside her then.” _Lucky me…_

“Of course, not –WELL…” She amended. “… not for long. We strengthened Diana’s suppressant with the blood of family, twice! It should last years. And, even then, we saved extra. Yours we diluted…with WATER.” Adalind clarified.

Juliette’s eyes narrowed. “How long will THAT last?”

Adalind shrugged. “A year at most.”

“How am I supposed to learn everything in a year? I can’t even flip a coin now!”

“Oh, I doubt that! It’s just a lot harder. I bet you can nearly Woge…” Juliette watched with trepidation as the witch’s expression changed and her sentence drifted off.

Adalind had an idea.

Suddenly, she grabbed Juliette’s arm. And, with a lot more force than expected, dragged Juliette into the living-room. She left her next to Sean.

Next, Adalind took the Zauberbiest’s hand and placed it around her own bicep.

“Adalind? What the—”

“Stop Sean! You’re hurting me!” Adalind cried out.

Juliette’s jaw dropped.

_Oh god! She’s insane again!_

She heard an animalistic growl.

Juliette looked in the direction of the noise and saw some-kind-of horrible, grey, eye-less Demon rushing at them. It was terrifying. Dark radiating blackness where it’s eye sockets should be. It felt like it would tear her soul to shreds. Frozen in fear, she felt herself forced to Woge.

“Aha!” The crazy witch shouted triumphantly.

Adalind quickly gestured for the rushing demon to halt, and it appeared to bounce off an invisible wall. Only then, did Juliette notice the creature’s chocolate covered face.

When it hit the ground, it transformed back into Nick.

Juliette felt herself retract like an overstretched rubber band.

“What the hell just happened?!” A chocolatey Nick demanded in confusion.

“I’d like to know the same thing honestly.” Sean ranted. “Adalind just grabbed my hand and started screaming!”

“Oh.” Adalind, seemingly, just noticed everyone’s discomfort. “I needed Nick to Woge to check my theory on Juliette…” She appeared to shrink beneath everyone’s flabbergasted stares. “I’m all done now…”

Nick lifted himself from the ground and dusted himself off with a sigh. He led Adalind back toward their daughter and AWAY from Sean and Juliette.

Renard pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation but sighed. Perhaps this was revenge for the ‘birds and the bees’.

Juliette avoided Adalind until Henrietta finally decided to leave.

* * *

** May 4th – Around 2:10 AM **

When they returned to the other room, Nick had to face Trubel and his mother, regarding his new Woge. More so, his mother than Trubel. The younger Grimm actually thought it was pretty cool.

Kelly crossed her arms and frowned.

“You didn’t think to mention this?”

“There was a lot to mention!” Nick nearly whined.

“I like Daddy’s scary face.” Diana defended.

Nick smiled briefly at his daughter. Sadly, Diana was no match for his mom, not with this.

“Yes, it’s very nice. But, it’s visible to Kehrseite! And you can’t control it?” Kelly huffed. “Part of being a successful Grimm is being able to hide in plain sight.”

“That’s not all.” Elizabeth noted.

“There’s more?” Now Nick was confused. He looked to Adalind, but she was just as oblivious.

“No, Adalind wouldn’t be able to tell.” Elizabeth enlightened the couple, after watching their interaction. “She can ALWAYS sense you now, as her bond-mate. But to other Hexenbiest and Zauberbiest, you track like one of our own. You’re recognizable as a being of magic. It’s how I knew to give you and Kelly time to talk, the other night. I sensed it, when you walked outside.”

“That’s not good…” Adalind stated the obvious.

Henrietta shrugged. “You can learn to conceal it.” The old witch had just walked over, preparing to take her leave. She and Juliette were getting a ride from Hank. “You can learn to control your Woge too, but not this morning. I think everyone could use a good rest after this long and eventful night. For now, Adalind should be able to conceal you if need be. You two have other concerns right now.”

“She’s right.” Elizabeth added. “We should all be taking our leave. We need to get THIS one back into bed.” She lifted her granddaughter from her seat.

“What? You’re taking Diana again? Why?!” Adalind was alarmed.

“But I wanna stay with mommy!” The sleepy little girl whined. Everyone could see she was starting to get a bit cranky. Chocolate chip cookies and tea could only sustain her for so long. She would crash soon.

“Because you haven’t finished your bonding.” Elizabeth addressed Adalind first before directing her son to collect his daughter. “Diana, you remember your mommy and daddy’s magic party? Well they need to finish that spell, and they need to be alone to do that. So, for tonight, you, Nana Kelly and I are going to stay at Daddy Sean’s house.” She turned to her son. “That alright?”

Although caught off guard, the Zauberbiest merely shrugged. He didn’t mind spending more time with his daughter, even if he had to host a Grimm. He already had rooms set up for his family as well as a guest room.

Besides, his mother paid for the house in question. Who was he to say no?

Kelly shrugged. Elizabeth always had good reasons when it came to spells and their family. She trusted that much. Besides they’d made a complicated blood pact between them, a while ago, to stop Diana from freezing them all the time. She trusted THAT even more. Neither of them could attempt to separate Diana from either Grimm or Hexenbiest halves of her family.

“I thought Henrietta said we could wait!” Adalind protested. She was starting to get upset, not wanting to part with her daughter.

“Darling,” Elizabeth put her arms on Adalind’s shoulders and gave a comforting squeeze. “You’re about to burst. I would bet that this little one arrives within the next 48 hours at the absolute latest.” Adalind didn’t see the connection. “Look at it this way, the bond is very similar in essence to both the claiming and the betrothal. Only its MUCH more powerful. When you consummate the spell in six weeks what do think will happen?”

“Oh.”

“I don’t think you’re quite ready for another just yet.” Elizabeth concluded.

Nick watched as Adalind slumped in defeat, and he put his arms around her in comfort. Of course, HE was still completely lost, which he promptly noted aloud.

Surprisingly, Trubel enlightened him. “Dude! If you wait, you’re gonna knock her up again! Ow—!”

His mother smacked her upside the head.

“I told you she was rude.” Elizabeth commented.

“Yeah. I got that.” Kelly retorted before turning to Renard. “You got room for two more?”

“Um, couches…” The Zauberbiest replied, wary of playing host to three Grimms, but not seeing any alternative.

“Good enough. Everyone, time to go!” Kelly announced.

“Wait a minute! If we don’t do it tonight,” _No pun intended,_ Nick thought. “—then it’s —uh— DEFINITE? There’s nothing we can DO?” Nick wanted to clarify, just in case.

“Oh, Nicky…” Kelly sighed.

“No.” Elizabeth replied. _Time to take off the gloves._ “If you use a physical prophylactic, the spell will remain unfinished, and you WILL eventually be driven to complete the magic properly. This is an ancient rite, and it follows ancient legalities. This is your ONLY opportunity. If Adalind weren’t already pregnant, you wouldn’t even HAVE a choice. But then, you might not have bonded either.”

Nick held Adalind closer. He may not have wanted the bond at first, but now after having it and knowing that connection, he couldn’t imagine anything else. He didn’t mind the idea of making love to his bond-mate. He just wanted them to have a choice for once.

“Honestly, Nick, you’re lucky.” Rosalee commented in restrained voice after putting on her coat. He was surprised by her ire. “Seriously, a mixed marriage with a guarantee for healthy children? For Monroe and me, with Vorherrscher, there’s a really high risk of birth complications and health problems.”

“Yeah man.” Her husband added. “It’s one of the main reasons the Wesenrein used to justify their actions.”

“What exactly is a… Forr-hair-sheh?” Wu asked around yet another cookie while he pocketed yet another one wrapped in paper towel.

Nick was surprised there were any cookies left. _How many did she make?!_

“Vorherrscher, or a dominance.” Rosalee explained. “One Wesen species would be dominant over the other in the baby’s genetics. WE can’t hybridize. You get either a Blutbad or a Fuchsbau, not both. But the DNA of both is still there AND it’s incompatible. Hence, the complications…”

“But you can.” Henrietta disputed. Hank was in the kitchen with Trubel and Wu, arguing over the last few cookies. So, she and Juliette were still waiting.

“Yeah, it’s why a lot of Zauberbiest became dark priests back in the day.” Renard spoke softly. Diana had already fallen asleep in his arms. “We make great magical officiants. It’ll turn out more like a blood claim than a bond like theirs, but it WILL guarantee a healthy hybrid child.”

“Really?!” Monroe held his wife. This was more than they ever hoped for.

“Yes.” Henrietta explained. “Many of the younger Wesen species that exist today originated in this manner.”

“Why’d they call them DARK priests?” Trubel asked around a cookie.

“I believe the Wesenrein coined that particular phrase.” Elizabeth answered.

Henrietta smiled at the couple. “I can do the ceremony for you, as soon as I acquire another Misericorde. I’m afraid I only had the one. And they can only be used by a single couple. It’s why I planned on gifting the wedding set to Nick and Adalind. If they ever decide to renew their bond, one day, the dagger can be used again.”

“Wait. What did you call it?” Nick asked.

“The misericorde?”

“Yeah. That was the dagger you used? I thought it was stiletto, but it didn’t have a blade.”

“It predates the stiletto design.” Henrietta answered. “Shorter than the French Poniard, it is slender and bladeless. And was used by knights in the Middle Ages. It could slip between plates of armor to deliver a clean, merciful killing blow to a fallen enemy. Misericorde means, ‘an act of mercy’.

“It was chosen for bonding ceremonies to represent finality, a metaphorical dagger to the heart. The end of love’s suffering.” She explained.

“Nicky,” Kelly interrupted. “we had one in Marie’s trailer. Every knighted crusader kept a misericorde, and we inherited ours along with the key.” She turned to Monroe and Rosalee. “I hope it’s still there. If it is, it’s yours.”

“Do you think my family had one too?” Josh asked.

 Kelly shrugged. “Probably.”

“Well… then, what she said. If you find mine instead, it’s yours.”

“There’s no way! We couldn’t.” Rosalee denied.

“They’re like, 800-year-old heirlooms specific to your bloodlines, handed down directly from two of the seven!” Monroe was flabbergasted at the history they were offering up.

Kelly shook her head. “You were there for Nick when I wasn’t. He could have died without your help, then there wouldn’t be any bloodline.” She held up a hand to halt additional objections. “Don’t argue with me. I’ll help you look for it later today.”

Luckily for them, Monroe and Rosalee were still too afraid of Kelly to fight her.

Rosalee turned to Nick once more. “Still, remember what I said. What you guys have now… Don’t forget how lucky you are. It might seem like you don’t have a choice, but that’s only because you’ve already made it. We’ll see you tomorr— er, I mean, later today.” Rosalee and Monroe gave the couple hugs, said their goodbyes and left.

“You two can discuss this more when everyone’s gone.” Elizabeth reminded them before leaving. “But, as I said, you don’t have long. I can feel Adalind’s magic rising in preparation for childbirth. Your window of opportunity is limited.” She gave Adalind one last parting smile. “Don’t worry, you’ll see Diana tomorrow, I’m sure Kelly and Trubel will make sure of it.”

Diana stirred briefly when Renard brought her to say goodnight to her mommy and her Daddy-Nick.

It didn’t take long for everyone else to say goodbye and leave. The bonded couple listened as all the cars drove away. They felt as Diana moved further out of reach.,

And then, it was just Adalind and Nick… alone in his house.

* * *

 

** May 4th – Around 2:43 AM **

The silence was palpable as the couple stood in the entryway, tracking Diana as she left.

Nick released Adalind’s hand when they felt Diana arrive at Sean’s house, 8 minutes after leaving.

Adalind’s eyes dimmed…

… both literally and figuratively.

She looked down at the large belly housing their son and Nick eyes followed her gaze.

It was awkward. This would be the first time they would come together, honestly, as themselves. Neither of them knew if it was even physically possible. But Nick supposed it must be, if three mothers were telling them to do it.

And once again, it wouldn’t really be their choice.

_“… Don’t forget how lucky you are. It might seem like you don’t have a choice, but that’s only because you’ve already made it…”_

Nick sighed. He couldn’t think of it that way. Rosalee was right. They already chose to be together. THIS was just a progression of that choice.

Adalind, however, heard his sigh and came to an erroneous, anxiety-laden conclusion.

She looked up at him.

“You don’t want to do this.”

Nick was too surprised to respond quickly enough.

“I totally get it. We bonded out of necessity, not love. I thought—But it doesn’t matter what I thought. I really am sorry for all of this—” Eventually Nick pulled his head out of his ass enough to halt her ramble.

He gently grasped her shoulders to stop her.

The physical connection strengthened their bond. She gasped and blushed prettily.

The air between them instantly charged.

He smiled. “Adalind,” he chuckled. “I WANT to have sex with you.”

“Oh…”

“Yes, oh… I just wish that, for once, it could be our choice. You know, not the requirement for whatever magic. ‘Have sex right now or else you’ll get baby number three before you know what to do with the first two!’ I just wanted this to be different.”

“Some people have multiple births you know…” Ever the lawyer, Adalind had to counter.

Nick chuckled again.

He found her nerdiness unbelievably endearing, and maybe, a bit of a turn on.

Now that he was open to the idea, Nick found himself rather keen to extend that first real kiss from the shop the other day. Just remembering her response to him, suddenly, made this all seem VERY easy. Hell, it even made sense!

“Yes,” he agreed. “But those babies are all the same age with the same basic requirements. WE would have: an infant, a toddler, and a magical two-year-old going on six. This house only has two bedrooms. We already have to move, as it is.”

Nick didn’t even realize he was steadily closing the distance between them.

She bit her lip. This time he was aware enough to sense the initial spike in her anxiety. The bond between them almost felt like cheating, it made communication so easy. He loved every moment of it.

“Adalind, I wouldn’t mind having more children with you…”

The witch looked up at him in shock. _He can’t read my mind, can he?_

He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes against the sensation, as his rough fingertips grazed her temple.

“I just think we should wait. Let’s enjoy these two first.” He nearly whispered. The cadence of his voice, mellow and soothing… and electric.

Now that she paid attention, she could feel Nick much more clearly. She just needed to ignore her own insecurities and allow herself to feel the truth.

Adalind grinned ruefully. “And learn how to be parents.”

“Exactly.” The anxiety between them had dissipated. He smiled as she tilted her cheek into his caress. Her skin was so smooth and soft, like warm rose petals.

He loved touching her.

He backed her slowly against the front door.

Although things were happening between them extremely fast, Nick couldn’t be happier.

Every moment, since the bonding, reassured him of his choice. Nick always felt her presence connected to his. He never felt alone, and NEVER felt rejected. There was no guesswork. He could feel that Adalind reveled in their bond just as much as he did. It didn’t feel contrived or forced.

Well, maybe the honesty and the openness WERE forced. But those only made their relationship easy. Because, honestly, they wanted to be together. And now they couldn’t hide it. That’s why it worked.

They were meant to be together. He could feel it in every breath, in every heartbeat. And now they were.

His stomach pressed against her belly, warm and full. He felt his son kick him. He chuckled inwardly, not bothered in the slightest. _Sorry, Kelly. It’s my turn with your mommy now…_

He felt her niggling fear rear up again. _Now what?_

“What’s the matter now?” He asked in good humor.

The humor wasn’t shared. Nick felt her stomach sink. His brows creased in concern.

“Well… um.”

At that moment, he wished he COULD read her mind too. She was waffling.

“Adalind, what’s wrong?”

Gently she pushed him back.

“I—uh… Can I use your computer?”

Nick blinked.

Her bubble of anxiety popped, leaving behind… embarrassment?

Nick was confused, and she could feel it. Her face warmed.

“Yeah, of course.” He responded. This wasn’t rejection. He just didn’t know what it WAS.

After another quick trip to the bathroom, Nick set Adalind up on his desktop.

She opened Safari.

“I’ll, uh, just go—” Nick wanted to give her privacy, she was embarrassed after all. But she stopped him from leaving. He grabbed a chair and set up beside her. She opened a search engine.

His confusion ratcheted up a notch. Nick didn’t even need the bond to sense her embarrassment anymore. Adalind’s face flamed, like a beacon.

 

… so did Nick’s, once he read what she typed

 

 

_third trimester sex, how to_

 

 

“oh.”


End file.
